Treason Among Friends
by you don't know my name
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero are working with the Resistance while Glinda is unhappy with her own path in life and wants to join her friends, Elphaba in particular.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – a mix between book and musical. Elphaba and Fiyero are working together in the resistance and Glinda wants to join. Elphaba left Glinda in the Emerald City but she isn't specifically wanted yet by the Wizard herself, just the Resistance as a whole.

Treason Among Friends

A cloaked figure stood in the shadows of the dimly lit cathedral. St. Glinda's Cathedral. The figure remained hidden and simply observed those who would come to kneel in prayer, watching specifically for those who came for another purpose.

Time passed and the figure remained, silently observant. Until finally, one lone, similarly cloaked individual slipped inside and moved to a private prayer alcove. The figure, dressed in black from head to toe, knelt in front of the sculpture of St. Glinda lifting thier gloved hands in supplication and bowed their head.

The figure bowing in prayer was only alone for a matter of minutes before being joined by a man in a hat pulled low over his head. He knelt next to the other person and turned just enough for one to make out the movement of his lips. The bowed figure gave a slight nod before extending a gloved hand. The man slipped a piece of paper into the hand and quickly rose to his feet and scooted away.

The bowed figure straightened, looking up at the St. Ginda sculpture before hastily exiting the alcove and moving toward the cathedral entrance. The cloaked figure stepped from the hiding place and followed the other out into the busy Emerald City street.

It was just before the evening dinner hour and the townsfolk were out securing their portions for the evening meal. The streets were teeming and the black-cloaked figure was quickly swallowed in the masses. Still, the pursuer followed, never losing sight no matter how expertly the other weaved in and out of the crowds.

Finally, the lone figure veered down a secluded alley, clearly familiar with their surroundings. Once the two cloaked figures were alone in the alley, the pursuer summoned the courage to call out.

"Hello Elphaba."

The black mass of cloaks stopped abruptly and Lady Glinda was certain she heard a sharp inhale. Still the figure didn't turn. Instead, the figure pushed forward again, seemingly intent on ignoring the greeting.

Lady Glinda refused to be thwarted. She quickly rushed after the figure and when the other was finally within reach, she called out again before clutching at the gloved hand. "Elphaba Thropp, stop this instant!" She practically yelled.

Whirling, the cloaked figure clamped a gloved hand over Lady Glinda's mouth and roughly pushed her into the alley wall. "Shut up you fool!" A green face growled from beneath the hood. "Unlike you, I do not have the luxury of passing unnoticed given my obvious verdigris and I cannot afford the attention."

At the sight of Glinda's wide, frightened eyes, Elphaba calmed instantly and concern flashed over her features, even if only briefly and she dropped her hand from Glinda's mouth. "Oz Glinda, did I harm you? I didn't mean to shove you so forcefully. Are you all right?"

Lady Glinda felt her long suppressed anger taking the place of her fear and she quickly shook out of Elphaba's grasp. "I'm just fine. Not that I believe for an instant that you care, mind you. But I'm quite all right."

A look of hurt darkened the deep brown eyes and her brow furrowed. "Please don't say things like that Glinda." She said softly. "Surely you don't mean that."

Glinda showed no remorse and appeared to be fuming in fact. "Of course I do Elphaba!" She ignored Elphaba cringing and motioning to keep her voice down. "You left me! How could you leave me all alone like that Elphaba? I needed you and you abandoned me! I hate you!"

Glinda all but sobbed out the final bit of her speech and was promptly pulled into a tight embrace. "Shush now Glinda. There, there. I couldn't stay. I couldn't put you in danger that way."

Glinda sniffed against Elphaba's shoulder and then pulled away. "Oh Elphaba, for once I wish you would let me decide for myself what is or is not good for me. Contrary to popular belief, I am not a child!"

Elphaba smiled tenderly as she watched Glinda compose herself. "No, I see that. You're quite the Lady now I must say. You've done well for yourself and I'm happy for you. Tell me you're happy Glinda. Please, it would make this path I've chosen more bearable if I only knew you were happy."

Glinda looked up into Elphaba's eyes and she begrudgingly felt her anger melting. "I can't Elphie. I can't say that. I've been trying to find you for months now. Please, can't we go some place to talk?"

"No!" Elphaba hissed, looking around quickly. "You can't be seen with me! It's not safe. We've been here too long as it is. Go home Glinda. Call your carriage and go back to your safe life of privilege."

Glinda grasped at her sleeve to keep Elphaba from retreating further into the shadows. "I can't Elphaba. I didn't bring a carriage; I walked as I thought it better suited to lurking about and trailing a fugitive."

"You walked?" Elphaba asked, incredulous. "Oz Glinda, what were you thinking? What if you hadn't found me? You can't walk back now, it's growing dark and it isn't safe!"

Glinda smiled slightly. "Well then, you shall just have to see me to safety then won't you?"

Glinda could see the muscles in Elphaba's jaw clench and unclench as she was clearly considering her options. Finally, she sighed in resignation and nodded stiffly. "Fine. Come along. But stay close to me and keep your head down. For Ozsakes, pull your hood up."

Elphaba grabbed Glinda's hand and pulled her deeper into the alley. They rushed on silently around countless corners and kept to the shadows until finally Elphaba came to a stop. She fished around in a pocket of her cloak and pulled out a key. Glinda glanced up and noticed that they were outside of what appeared to be a rundown mansion. She imagined that at one point, the home could have been beautiful. They were clearly entering in what would have been the servants' passage.

As they slipped through the door, Elphaba held a finger to her lips before Glinda could utter a sound. She nodded and followed as Elphaba moved through what was clearly the kitchen and into the main part of the house. A rustling was heard off to one side and Elphaba stopped abruptly. Glinda felt a knot forming in her stomach.

"Elphaba, is that you?" A voice called.

Elphaba grimaced before glancing behind her at Glinda. "Yes, it's me."

"Well why in Oz are you being so quiet? Come on…in." The voice stuttered as he rounded the corner and caught sight of the two of them. Glinda couldn't contain her surprised gasp as Fiyero stopped before them. "Glinda? Sweet Oz, is it really you?" He asked softly.

Glinda nodded and tried to smile. "Hello Fiyero. It's been a long time." She replied, equally as softly.

_So that's it,_ Glinda thought to herself. _She's run away to be with him. She left me for him. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by Elphaba clearing her throat. "Miss Glinda here is quite the sleuth. She followed me and I didn't even know it. I must be losing my touch." She said with a chuckle. "It just so happens that she was stranded in a rather shady part of town. I couldn't leave her to fend for herself. Quillian won't have to know. She'll stay in my room and I'll see her home safely first thing tomorrow morning."

Glinda arched a brow when she noticed Elphaba's voice quiver just slightly at the mention of this Quillian. Whoever he was, he had the power to shake Elphaba's confidence. Glinda did not care to find out why.

Fiyero nodded thoughtfully. "You had better get going then. Glinda, it's nice to see you again." He turned and quickly retreated back out of sight.

Elphaba seemed to deflate slightly and once again reached for Glinda's hand and led her deeper into the house. They finally reached what had apparently been the living quarters and Elphaba showed her into a room at the end of a long hall.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Elphaba said softly, lighting a lamp. The room proved to be a cozy suite with more space than Glinda had expected. "It isn't much, but at least it affords me a little privacy."

Glinda looked around. "Elphie, what is going on? Where are we?"

"Nowhere Glinda. You can only stay for tonight and then you must forget this place. It isn't safe for you. Or for us either really. If we're discovered…It just isn't safe Glinda." Elphaba ended quietly, removing her cloak.

Glinda watched her, taking in her form. Elphaba seemed thin to her. Even more so than she remembered. Dark shadows were under her eyes and her cheekbones were even more prominent than Glinda recalled as well. She looked tired. Even so, Glinda found her to be a welcome, breathtaking sight.

Before she could stop herself, Glinda crossed the room and threw herself into Elphaba's arms. She felt Elphaba stiffen slightly but then return the embrace. "Oz I've missed you Elphie." Glinda muttered into her shoulder.

Elphaba softly patted her back and chuckled. "I've missed you as well Glinda. Well, let me have a look at you." She said, pulling away and taking in her appearance. "As stunning as ever my sweet. The public life agrees with you."

Glinda smiled sadly. "Don't flatter Elphie, besides, it's not true and we both know it. I'm growing old and wrinkled as we speak."

Elphaba shook her head, smiling fondly. "I'll never notice anything but your beauty Glinda. And I have no doubt the rest of Oz would agree with me. Well, how are you? What have you been doing with yourself? Have you corralled yourself a handsome young prince yet?"

"No, I haven't. But it would appear that you have." Glinda said softly. She hoped she was able to hide the sadness she inexplicably felt at the revelation.

Elphaba's eyes went wide. "Fiyero? Glinda, it's not like that. We…we work together. He's just a very good friend. That's all it is between us." She was blushing a deeper shade of green. "Besides, he's married. Or at least promised. It's a political union apparently."

Glinda smiled, but only slightly relieved. She preferred not to think of the matter further and honestly was not exactly sure why she felt concern in the first place. _If that would make her happy, who am I to complain? And I do want her to be happy of course. Fiyero too._ She was quickly lost in her thoughts.

"Glinda? Hello? Did you hear me? I said you must be hungry. I can round us up some dinner if you would like. Glinda, are you all right?" Elphaba asked, peering at Glinda closely.

It was Glinda's turn to blush as she realized she had missed Elphaba's dinner invitation. She laughed. "I am hungry actually."

Elphaba grinned. "Dinner it is then. I'm sure there is something to be scrounged up. We're typically on our own here for food, no kitchen staff really. But I'm sure there is something left. You stay here. And I mean it; don't leave this room Glinda. Promise me." Elphaba said solemnly.

Glinda felt the knot forming in her belly yet again. What was this place and was Elphaba safe? "I promise." She said nodding.

Elphaba nodded again and silently slipped out into the hallway. Glinda paced while she waited for Elphaba to return. She could barely contain her sigh of relief when Elphaba opened the door and slipped back inside.

They ate their corn beef sandwiches in companionable silence. The hour grew later and Glinda found herself fighting off another yawn. She hated the thought of having to sleep and missing out on valuable time with Elphaba. Now that she had found her again, Glinda couldn't imagine being separated from her.

Elphaba smiled wryly as Glinda yet again stifled a yawn and rubbed at her eyes. "You're exhausted. We should probably sleep."

Glinda frowned. "I don't want to. I haven't seen you in so long Elphie. I don't want to waste our time sleeping. I want to talk of our olden days at Shiz. I want you to tell me what you've gotten yourself involved in that's so secret. I've missed you so Elphie."

Elphaba reached a tentative hand out and cupped Glinda's cheek. "I've missed you too. But you need to rest. We have to be up early to get you back across town tomorrow morning."

Glinda began to protest but Elphaba quickly interrupted. "No Glinda. Don't argue. You're only here because it wasn't safe to leave you where we were. You have to go home Glinda. It isn't safe for you here. And I intend to see you home safely. You're still my best friend. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you."

Glinda felt tears pooling in her eyes. "Elphaba, how do you expect me to sleep thinking I won't see you again. I've been so lost without you. Don't leave me all alone again, please! I need you Elphie. Let me stay here with you! I'll help you! I'm sort of an important figure in Oz, or at least the Emerald City. I'd be an asset to you and whatever in Ozname you're up to. And don't give me that look Elphaba, I know you're part of the Resistance. What else could it be? Please, let me help you!"

"Absolutely not!" Elphaba said adamantly. "It's too dangerous and I won't allow you to get involved. Besides, the Wizard is probably keeping a close eye on you and his other public officials. I won't allow you to be endangered. So you just erase that thought from that blissful blonde brain of yours. No."

Glinda's face fell, knowing she would get nowhere with Elphaba when she was in this mood. Not wanting their last few hours together to be spent bickering, Glinda nodded in resignation. "Alright Elphie, whatever you want."

The sight of Glinda's crestfallen face nearly brought tears to Elphaba's eyes. She sat next to Glinda on the bed and reached for her hands. "Don't be angry dearest. I'm so happy to see you, truly! You're a welcome sight. And who knows, perhaps someday, when the Wizard is ousted, we can have tea together in broad daylight back in the Peach and Kidneys. Don't give up hope. Everything may be well yet."

Glinda smiled and looked up at the russet colored eyes and felt an unfamiliar flutter. _How can I deny her anything? Especially hope._ She nodded.

The two friends changed into nightdresses, Glinda having borrowed one from Elphaba, and they settled in to sleep on the single bed. Glinda scooted closer to Elphaba, for comfort and warmth both. Just before she felt herself nodding off, she softly muttered, "Good night Elphie, I love you."

Glinda was asleep before she could feel Elphaba's soft lips press to her temple or hear her whisper back softly, "I love you too my sweet."

xxxxx

Fiyero paced, unsure of why he was suddenly so ill at ease. He trusted Elphaba and her judgment completely and if she felt safe bringing Glinda the Good to their hideout, he would not question. Quillian on the other hand, he would be furious.

Glinda was after all one of the Wizard's most important public figures. She was his voice in the Emerald City. Everyone knew she was his favorite puppet. Fiyero didn't doubt Glinda's affection for Elphaba; he knew they were close. He just hoped she wouldn't inadvertently bring harm to Elphaba, himself, or any of the Resistance. Fiyero knew he would have to keep a close eye on the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter but obviously I don't own anything you recognize. On we go!

Glinda woke with a stretch and a yawn. Sunlight was filtering in through the curtains. She realized she felt more rested than she had in a very long time. With a smile, Glinda turned to be certain she hadn't dreamed finding Elphaba but was met with an empty bed. Frowning, she sat up quickly and glanced around her surroundings.

Before panic could set in, Glinda heard the door softly open and close. She whipped her head around and pulled the sheets up to her chin, only to exhale softly as Elphaba stepped further into the room. She was already fully dressed in a simple black frock and in her hands she carried a tray seemingly with breakfast.

"Good morning Glin." Elphaba said softly, placing the tray on the edge of the bed. "I thought you might be hungry but I didn't know what you would want so I brought a few things. Nothing to match the grandeur of a Palace breakfast I'm sure though."

"Elphie. I thought I dreamed you. Are you really here? Am I really here?" Glinda said with a small laugh.

Elphaba smiled sweetly but the smile turned sad quickly. "You didn't dream this. Glinda, it's been wonderful to see you again. But you know we have to get you home soon. The Wizard will be missing you. And you of course understand that we can't afford any attention of that sort."

"I understand Elphaba." Glinda said softly with a frown. "I would never want to cause you trouble. But how am I supposed to just leave and be apart from you again? You're my best friend Elphie, my only friend."

Elphaba scooted closer to Glinda on the bed. "Glinda, how can you say that? You're the most beloved figure in all of Oz! Everyone loves you! Even members of the Resistance are impressed with you and the good things you're doing. You're surrounded by friends in the Emerald City. You just need a vacation, that's all my sweet."

Glinda met Elphaba's gaze sadly. "There will be no convincing you to let me stay will there?"

Elphaba shook her head slightly. "No, I'm sorry Glinda. It isn't safe. For anyone, especially you."

Glinda nodded and silently ate her breakfast. She longed to talk to Elphaba, about anything really, but feared the more she shared and heard, the more difficult parting would be.

When she finished eating, she readied herself for her trip home. A short time later, Elphaba appeared before her holding a black cloth in her hand and looking ashamed. Glinda cringed.

"Oh Elphaba, is a blindfold really necessary?"

Elphaba returned the cringe and looked at Glinda with a sad expression. "I'm sorry Glinda but yes. Even Fiyero insisted. There can be no chance that you could even inadvertently lead someone back here. You just need to wear it until we get far enough away and back into your familiar territory. Well, are you ready?"

Glinda nodded and silently followed Elphaba out of the room. As they neared the exit of the rundown mansion, Elphaba slowed and turned to Glinda, holding the blindfold. "I won't tie it too tight, I promise."

Glinda again said nothing as Elphaba tied the black cloth around her head. Glinda could not explain the despair that settled over her as her vision faded to black. Her hope of seeing Elphaba disappeared with her sight. Glinda felt as if she would suffocate but dared not voice her concerns. She merely clenched her jaw and fought to control her trembling bottom lip.

Glinda felt Elphaba's hand in her own as she was led out to a carriage. She felt a spark at the contact and it calmed her, even if just slightly. Elphaba helped her step inside and settled her in for the ride. With Glinda's vision obscured, Elphaba was free to let her gaze linger on the blonde. She wanted to memorize her friend's features, not daring to think when she might be permitted to see her again.

Glinda was as beautiful as ever, even if she did appear to have lost a bit of her bubbly optimism. She sat before Elphaba now, a woman, mature and seemingly world-weary but no less beautiful. Elphaba couldn't help but stare and as her eyes fell to Glinda's trembling lips and she felt her heart crack slightly. She gently placed an arm around Glinda's shoulders and leaned close to whisper in her ear.

"There, there now my sweet. Please don't cry. I don't think I could bear it if you're upset. All will be well, you'll see. Like we said, someday soon we will be sipping tea out in the middle of the City and we'll go shopping together. We'll see each other again."

Glinda sniffled softly. "Promise Elphie? Promise me you'll keep your word. We'll grow old together in the City, just like we planned back at Shiz. Promise Elphie!"

Glinda was quickly becoming more upset and was clearly struggling to maintain her composure. Elphaba clutched her hand tightly. She hated to make a promise she wasn't certain she could keep but the sight of Glinda so distraught was too much. "Of course I promise Glinda. But you also have to promise that you won't try to find me. You'll take care of yourself and keep yourself safe. Everything will work out eventually. Promise me that Glinda."

"I promise." Glinda muttered as the carriage pulled to an abrupt stop.

Elphaba reached up and pulled the blindfold off of the blonde. Tears were beginning to leak from her blue eyes and Elphaba softly thumbed them away, ignoring the sting. "Well, my sweet, this is where I leave you. The carriage will take you to the Palace. Remember, you mustn't tell anyone you saw us."

"Of course Elphie, I'd never let anything happen to you! I will see you again, won't I?"

Elphaba pulled the smaller woman into a crushing hug. "Of course you will! Take care of yourself, and stay safe. Please, for me." She pressed her lips to Glinda's forehead quickly before scurrying out of the carriage and disappearing into the growing crowd on the street. Glinda tried to keep her in her sights but just as Elphaba did so long ago when she left Glinda in the Emerald City the first time, she was quickly swallowed up and out of sight.

Glinda sighed deeply and settled back into the carriage for the remainder of the ride home. When the carriage pulled up to the Palace, she exited and the driver pulled off without a word. Glinda turned and made her way up the green marble stairs and prepared herself to offer up a decent excuse for her whereabouts. She needn't have bothered however, as she made her way to her quarters without a passing glance from anyone.

xxxxx

In the weeks that passed, Elphaba again threw herself into her work. They were in the process of relocating a displaced family of Badgers and were currently hiding the family in an abandoned shop not far from their headquarters. Every morning and evening, she and Fiyero would slip out to tend to the family and be certain they were comfortable and had plenty of supplies. Until they heard back from their contacts about a secure placement, they were unable to move the family. The time in limbo had all involved growing uneasy.

Back at the mansion, Elphaba was pacing while Fiyero watched her concerned. "Elphaba, what's troubling you? You've seemed uneasy since Glinda was here. Wouldn't you like to talk about it?" Fiyero reached out and placed a hand on Elphaba's arm and pulled her closer to him.

Elphaba sighed and let herself be pulled to his chest. "I'm just worried. I don't know why. Quillian is becoming restless and wants to move quickly. It is his operation but I fear trouble if we're too hasty. And I'm worried about Glinda. I can't help it."

Fiyero nodded and stroked her back gently. "I know you're worried about her. But we've all seen the papers; she's fine. Still making her grand speeches and raising everyone's spirits. She even founded a new school in the eastern district. Glinda can take care of herself Elphaba. It's you I worry about." He ended softly.

Elphaba pulled back slightly and looked up into Fiyero's face. She couldn't help the smile she felt growing. "You're sweet to me Yero. But you needn't worry about me either. I'm fine. You take good care of me."

"I want to you know. Take care of you. Elphaba, how long are you going to keep me waiting? I love you. I'm in love with you and have been since we were schoolmates. Marry me? Or at least, let me love you. Please."

Elphaba sighed and stepped away from Fiyero. "Fiyero, we've been through this. You're already promised to another, or already married for all I know! I won't be some dirty little secret. I won't be the other woman Fiyero, I won't! Besides, you know I care for you, but I just can't be certain of my own feelings. I'm too much of a liability. I'd only hurt you."

"You say that, but you could love me Elphaba if you would just let yourself! Just say you'll think about it. Consider my offer, please?" Fiyero stepped close to her again and gripped her shoulders forcing her to face him. "Please? We're good together; you know that. Remember that night we were trapped by the rainstorm in the cave after getting the Bear Cub back to his family? I seem to remember we kept each other warm quite well."

Fiyero had wrapped his arms around her thin form and was speaking into her ear softly. He tilted her head up and pressed his lips to hers. When she didn't push him away he attempted to deepen the kiss. Elphaba felt her arms snaking around Fiyero's waist before she caught herself and ripped herself away from him.

"No. Fiyero, I can't. That was before I knew of your pending nuptials. And you should have told me by the way. I'm sorry Fiyero, but I just can't." Elphaba turned and walked toward the door with her head held high.

Fiyero called after her. "I love you Elphaba. And I'll wait for you."

Elphaba stopped at the door and glanced back just briefly and met his eye. She smiled sadly before exiting and heading to her own room.

xxxxx

Glinda stood on the balcony of her room overlooking the City. The moon and stars cast a soft glow over the buildings and the street lamps cast shadows over the streets. It was well into the early morning hours but Glinda found herself unable to sleep. It seemed sleep had evaded her since that night with Elphaba.

Her thoughts were constantly plagued with the green woman. Was she safe? Was she taking care of herself? Was she with Fiyero?

Glinda couldn't understand why the thought of Elphaba and Fiyero together gave her such a sense of sadness. She loved them both dearly and wanted them to be happy. But not together. Glinda hated herself for begrudging their happiness if they were indeed together.

Glinda would lie awake at night thinking of the night she spent with Elphaba in the Resistance headquarters. It was the closest she had been to her friend in almost three years. She could still smell the bathing oils that Elphaba had used. From there, Glinda would begin to think of other things involving Elphaba, things she was embarrassed to acknowledge but was unable to dispel.

As her thoughts again returned to Elphaba; Glinda shuddered and stepped in from the balcony. She thought back to the many men who requested her presence and seemed to wish to pursue her. They barely held her attention past their introductions. Oh some were very handsome and would be considered excellent prospects but Glinda simply could not summon the interest. Try as she might, her feelings for Elphaba and the new, but not unwelcome thoughts, would not go away. She did not understand them but she did not wish them to fade either.

Only Elphaba made her feel hope, that she was capable of actually accomplishing something with her life. Here in the City, Glinda felt alone and was constantly questioning herself and those around her. She knew the Wizard was unjust but was too afraid to stand against him. Her fear disgusted her. If she could only have Elphaba's strength and resolve. Glinda could join Elphaba and they could work together. Then, perhaps she would earn the right to love Elphaba. And possibly be loved in return.

Glinda caught herself. _Love?_ She thought. _Am I in love with Elphaba? Of course I love her, but am I _in_ love with her?_ "Oz, I'm so confused!" Glinda exclaimed in frustration. She was certain there was no point in attempting to sleep and she did have a public appearance later in the day that Glinda decided she should begin preparing for. She began to ready herself for her day, thoughts still riddled with the green woman.

Glinda knew she needed to see Elphaba again. And so, there as the early morning sun peeked over the horizon, Glinda knew she would break her promise. She knew she had to find Elphaba.

xxxxx

Glinda sat in the dark, unmarked carriage instead of the usual green and gold carriage from the Palace. Any passersby would have no inclination as to who was inside; simply that it was clearly someone of some standing based on its ornate nature. She was currently stuck in a bit of a jam, as there was some disturbance up ahead, some overturned carts apparently blocking the way.

Glinda could hear the commotion but chose not make her presence known even though she surely would have been allowed to pass. A troop of Gale Force soldiers were standing along the streets keeping the citizens from interfering. Three of the soldiers were close enough to Glinda's carriage that she could overhear their conversation. She had quickly grown bored of their chatter of which barmaid wore the lowest cut dress but just as she was about to announce herself to quiet them, the conversation turned.

"So it's tonight then?" One of the guards asked. He lowered his voice just slightly but was still clearly audible.

"Apparently." Another replied, also in a somewhat hushed tone. "They have a confirmation on the location of the goods. Some warehouse in the southern district. They're housing not only a family of Rebels but supplies as well. Should be an easy hit."

"It usually is easy." Replied the third soldier with a chuckle. "If they didn't have that witch working for them, every hit would be easy. Rumor is, last time she was actually there when we went in. She damn near melted the muskets with one word. I just hope she's there tonight. Wouldn't mind seeing her strung up in the square."

Glinda felt herself going lightheaded as they spoke. They knew Elphaba was in the Resistance. Who else could they be speaking of? And after beginning her search for Elphaba, Glinda had the mansion narrowed down to somewhere in the southern district. It was the most rundown section of the city and was close enough to the cathedral where Glinda had first spotted Elphaba.

As the carriage began to slowly pull forward, Glinda felt nausea. If there was about to be a raid on the southern district, there was a good chance Elphaba might be involved. Her month of searching for her friend had not turned anything up so far other than narrowing down the section of the City but the situation was now nearing the level of desperation. Elphaba had to be warned. Thank the Unnamed God for soldiers with loose lips.

"Driver, could you turn please? I've changed my mind, take me back to the Palace please." Glinda said calmly.

The driver nodded and Glinda was quickly deposited back in front of the Palace steps. She hurried back to her chambers and quickly changed out of her dress into something less noticeable before slipping quietly back out into the streets of the Emerald City.

Glinda could only pray to the Unnamed God that this time her search for Elphaba would not turn up empty. She headed back to the cathedral where she first saw Elphaba.

After reaching the building, Glinda stood in the shadows and watched for the familiar form of her elusive friend. She saw two figures whispering in an alcove, much as Elphaba had the day she followed her. Elphaba clearly was not one of the whispering forms but Glinda could not tell if Fiyero was there cloaked or not. She decided it was the best lead she had so far and silently slipped out of the cathedral behind them.

Glinda followed the two into a dimly lit alley, possibly the very same one she pursued Elphaba through. She stopped abruptly as she realized she was alone in the dim light. It appeared that the two, cloaked figures had simply vanished. Glinda turned to leave with a low growl of frustration. She turned directly into the chest of a rather large man.

"Following us are you little lady?" The man said with a sneer. "You're going to wish you had just minded your own business."

Glinda felt the blood drain from her face as she felt the second man stand close behind her. "Following you? Why no, I'm not following you. It just seems as though I've lost my way. If you'll excuse me."

Glinda tried to push past the first man but he grabbed her roughly and shoved her back against the building. Her hood slipped from her head and then men's eyes lit with recognition. "Well, well, well. What have we here? Lady Glinda the Good. Seems the Wizard has sent his very own spy. We'll see how he likes it when we send you back one piece at a time." The man muttered and pulled a blade from the belt behind his back. He waved it menacingly in front of Glinda's face and lowered it, pressing it slightly against her throat. Glinda gasped in terror.

"Please. I'm no spy. I'm a friend. Truly!" Glinda sputtered as the man trailed the blade slowly down her neck and stopped just above her breasts where the fabric of her dress began.

"A friend?" He leered. "Well, then perhaps we should make ourselves a little better acquainted." He roughly pressed himself flush against her.

Glinda fought to contain her composure even as she felt panic rising. "Don't! You'll be sorry. I'm a friend of Elphaba's, the green one. If you harm me, she and Fiyero will rip you limb from limb!"

It was a stretch, assuming these men were involved in the Resistance and would know Elphaba or Fiyero. It was the only thing that came to mind even though she didn't like the thought of placing either of her friends at risk.

The man pulled back slightly. "How did you know about the green…Well, no matter. We'll just have to take you with us and let Quillian sort this out."

Glinda blanched slightly at the mention of Quillian. If Elphaba showed such fear at the thought of the man, Glinda had no desire to be confronted with him. But if he could get her to Elphaba…

She had no time to react before the man smashed her head back against the wall and her world faded to black.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - I still own nothing, unfortunately.

Glinda's eyes slowly opened and she groaned. Her head was throbbing and she felt as though she would be sick. She realized she was sitting, tied to a chair as her vision finally came into focus. She could barely make out shadows seemingly pacing in front of her.

Glinda shook her head slightly and winced at the pain. She willed her focus to clear and the figures in front of her finally took shape. Standing before her was a bull. No, a Bull to be exact. He was massive, well over six feet tall and seemed to be brimming with power. His horns had clearly been hacked off due to their uneven state. Most likely as a show of domination by some Gale Force soldier. Even so, he was no less intimidating; even dressed in a sharp gray suit he appeared threatening. Glinda's eyes widened as he loomed over her.

"So, Lady Glinda, you've come to spy on the Resistance." The Bull said smoothly. "Well, you of course understand that I simply cannot allow you to report back to the Wizard. I've always thought you quite harmless, just a pretty piece of garnish for the Wizard to flaunt. In fact, I can even appreciate some of your charitable deeds. You should have stayed on your side of town."

"No, wait!" Glinda cried. "I want to help you! I have information that you need to know. There will be a raid tonight, on a warehouse in the southern district. I'm a friend of Elphaba's, I swear! Please, listen to me!"

The Bull sneered. "I'm sorry Miss Glinda. But I simply cannot take that risk." He raised his hoof and Glinda gasped as she saw the rounded blade he was wielding and clearly intended to strike her with.

"No!"

Both Glinda and the Bull started slightly as the cry rang out from across the room. Suddenly a figure in black was thrust between the blonde and the Bull's raised hoof. Elphaba covered Glinda with her frame and raised her hand in an effort to ward off the blow.

"Please," she cried again. "I am willing to vouch for her! Please, just hear her out Quillian, please!"

Quillian. Glinda struggled to catch her breath. So this was the leader of the Resistance. He was certainly an imposing figure. Even Elphaba was cowering and Elphaba feared no one and nothing.

Quillian paused and slowly lowered his arm. "You know this woman?" He asked calmly, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, I do. And I think we should hear what she has to say." She slowly straightened herself up but refused to move from between Glinda and Quillian as if once he had a clear shot he would complete his original mission of slitting her throat.

"Fine. Speak." The Bull growled.

Glinda proceeded to relay the information she had learned from the troops along the street. Quillian nodded thoughtfully and eyed both Elphaba and Glinda through narrow eyes. "And what time is this raid to occur?" He asked lowly.

Glinda cringed. "I-I don't know. They didn't say. Just tonight. At a warehouse where not only Rebels but also supplies are being kept. That's all they said."

Elphaba quickly interjected, "The warehouse where the Badgers are staying. That has to be the place. We also have ammunition and medical supplies there. Someone must have discovered the location."

Quillian nodded again. "Very well. We shall see if this information can be verified. For your sake, Miss Glinda, I hope in fact it is. If not, I will not be merciful. We will clear the location and have a squad waiting for the troops to arrive and take them by surprise. Glinda, you will accompany us to the warehouse. You, Elphaba, will not leave your room until we return. Am I understood?"

Both women nodded slightly.

"Very well." Quillian said. "Elphaba, you are dismissed. Lady Glinda, you will remain here with me until time to depart. Wouldn't want the soldiers to be alerted now would we?"

Elphaba paled at the thought of leaving Glinda alone with Quillian. "Sir," she muttered. "Please, I trust Glinda with my life. I'll stay with her…"

"No!" He snarled. "You will go, now. Before I change my mind entirely. Get out."

"Go on Elphaba. It's alright." Glinda said softly. "I don't have anything to be afraid of. I'm telling the truth and I'll see you later, once we return."

Elphaba met Glinda's gaze with a pained expression but nodded slightly and silently left the room.

xxxxx

Elphaba paced her room as the hours passed. Fiyero had stopped by and she filled him in on the situation. He had that thoughtful look of his on his face as he retreated from the room. When the explosion shook the southern district, Elphaba couldn't completely stifle her cry. She rushed to the window and peered out. Flames and smoke could be seen from the section of town where the warehouse was located. Elphaba wanted to run into the streets to discover what had occurred but she remained in her room.

Finally, Fiyero rushed in a short while later. "Elphaba, come quickly! Quillian is back!"

Elphaba rushed out quickly behind Fiyero and they made their way toward the library where their meetings were typically held. They rushed into the room and Elphaba almost exclaimed in joy at the sight of Glinda slumped into a chair unharmed. Quillian was pouring himself a drink from the decanter on the table.

"Well, it appears the information Miss Glinda provided was indeed correct." Quillian said evenly. "The Badger family was moved to safety and we were able to take the Gale Force squadron by surprise. We simply blew up the building right in front of them. It's a small loss compared to what could have been. There are plenty of other buildings."

Elphaba rushed to Glinda's side and knelt before her. "Are you alright? You're not hurt?"

Glinda was pale and visibly trembling but was otherwise unharmed. "I'm fine Elphaba. It's just been a long day, as I'm sure you can imagine." She muttered dryly with a glance at Quillian who merely chuckled.

"Yes, yes, a long day indeed." He said as he swished his drink in the glass. "Well, it would be rude not to show our guest hospitality tonight, especially after all her hard work. Elphaba, why don't you see Miss Glinda to some place comfortable to rest? Fiyero, we have much to discuss."

Elphaba nodded and held a hand out to Glinda who was more than willing to take it and be led out of the room. Elphaba turned and cast a glance back at Fiyero before heading back to the living quarters.

Glinda followed silently until they entered Elphaba's suite. Once inside the room, Glinda was surprised to see Elphaba slam the door fiercely and stalk further into the room.

"Elphie?" Glinda called tremulously. "Elphie, are you alright?"

Elphaba spun on her quickly. She was fairly trembling with what Glinda could only guess was fury. "Am I alright?" She spat. "Am I-you have got to be kidding me! Glinda, do you have any idea what you have done?"

Glinda paled slightly as Elphaba paced before her. "Elphaba, I had to warn you! I couldn't let the raid take place and risk you being harmed."

"Damn you, Glinda! You could have been killed!" Elphaba raged. She continued to pace, resembling a caged lion Glinda thought.

"Elphaba, please don't be angry." Glinda said softly. "I had to make sure you and Fiyero were safe. And I wasn't even near the building when it exploded. Quillian and I were quite safe."

Elphaba was still looking rather furious, her eyes wide and wild. "The point is, Glinda, that you _could_ have been hurt. And have you stopped to think what this could mean? You're a public official and you've just assisted the Resistance in blowing up a building around a Gale Force squadron. Glinda, that's treason for Ozsakes! Punishable by death if you recall!"

"Elphaba, I would blow up a hundred buildings personally to ensure your safety!" Glinda yelled, squaring her shoulders and casting a glaring gaze at the taller woman.

They stood silently for a few moments simply glaring at one another before a knock at the door sounded softly. Fiyero stepped through the door without waiting for it to be opened. He looked between the two sheepishly before walking over to Glinda and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I must say Glinda, you were wonderful!" He exclaimed with an easy grin.

"Oh, Fiyero, don't encourage her." Elphaba groaned, slumping down into a chair and resting her face in her hands.

"Oh come on Elphaba," Fiyero said slyly as he wrapped his arm around Glinda's shoulders. "You have to admit, she did kind of save the day. That Badger family has Glinda to thank for the fact that they're still alive. The Resistance lives to fight another day!"

Glinda couldn't help but smile at Fiyero's words. For the first time in a great long while, she felt as if she had done something truly worthwhile. It was a very good feeling. Even Elphaba's anger could not take away the happiness Glinda felt at the thought that she had helped in some way to rescue the Badger family. She glanced at Elphaba who was peering at her from between her fingers that still covered her face. Glinda was just happy to see Elphaba was calming.

Elphaba sighed loudly. "I'm sorry I was harsh Glinda. You just scared me half to death. I don't want to see you get hurt. We certainly appreciate your help but please, please Glinda, promise that this was it. You cannot be involved in this. It is simply too dangerous."

Glinda cleared her throat before replying. "Well, Elphaba, I certainly appreciate your concern. But I believe I should have some say in the matter. And I want to help. I want to be involved with the Resistance. I see first hand every day what the Wizard is doing, what he's capable of. I can't stand up against him directly, out in the open. But I can help the work you're doing. Elphaba, I want to do some good with my life. I have nothing to show for my life thus far. I'm miserable Elphaba, I need to be involved in something worthwhile. I can't do this anymore! For the first time in my life, I did something good without having to worry about what the Wizard was gaining from it. I want to be more than just a pretty asset to the Wizard, helping keep his subjects in line."

Elphaba watched as Glinda began to tremble as she spoke. For the first time, she caught a glimpse of the life her blonde friend had been living. It made her heart ache.

An awkward silence fell over the room and Fiyero shuffled nervously. "Well," he said quietly. "I think I'll leave you two alone. Glinda, Quillian will want to speak with you tomorrow. Get some rest tonight. Elphaba, go easy on her." With a wink and warm smile, he left the room.

Glinda was struggling to regain her composure. Elphaba took note of her trembling lip and suddenly found herself worried for Glinda all over again, but for different reasons. She felt guilt weighing her down for leaving Glinda to fend for herself against the Wizard and Morrible. Glinda seemed sad and weary.

"Glinda," Elphaba said softly, rising from the chair and taking a step closer to the shaking blonde. "Please, tell me what's wrong. What's happened? I can't bear to see you so…defeated. Please talk to me."

Glinda couldn't bring herself to make eye contact. Instead she wrapped her arms tightly around herself and kept her eyes downcast. "I want my life to mean something Elphie. I want it to matter, to someone. I want to help."

Elphaba felt her breath catch. "Glinda, it does! You matter, your life matters! How can you think otherwise?"

Glinda finally looked up and met Elphaba's rich brown eyes that were clouded with worry and she smiled wanly. The indescribable feelings began to resurface from somewhere deep within her. "I haven't done anything with the gifts I've been given Elphaba. I'm wasting my life as a pawn to that fraud. I don't want that anymore. Finally, I'm seeing just what it is I want in life. And I'm a long way from it. What's worse, I'm not sure I deserve what it is I truly want."

Elphaba stared stunned as Glinda looked up at her forlornly. "Glinda, how can you say that? You're one of the kindest, most wonderful people I've ever met. Every week in the paper I read about all the great things you're doing. Funding schools and hospitals. You're Glinda the Good for Ozsakes! What's happened to you?"

"Life." Glinda replied softly.

Elphaba nodded. "You know what I think?" She said, her face breaking into a small smile. "I think all this talk of espionage can be shelved for the time being. I mean, how long has it been since we've really talked? We need to catch up. I want to know what you've been up to. Tell me about all the balls you've attended and all the strangers who've professed their love and proposed after the first dance. Tell me you haven't been as melancholy as all this. Please Glin, it can't have all been bad. Where's my girl? Where's the girl who called me an artichoke?" Elphaba had crossed to Glinda and gently wrapped her arms around her as she finished speaking. Glinda softened into the embrace.

"Oh please Elphie, you don't want that girl. She was horrid." Glinda said with a slight chuckle.

Elphaba felt relieved at hearing some levity in Glinda's voice and smiled, pulling back to look at Glinda closer. "Not horrid. She had a spark. Where is she Glinda? I know she's still in there."

Glinda reached up and cupped Elphaba's cheek. "I'm sorry to worry you. It's just the stress of the day I'm sure. Do you think, do you think we could just forget about this whole mess for tonight and relax, like old times? And just to prove you sincerely want to lighten my mood, I think you should let me paint your nails, bright pink."

Glinda laughed out loud at Elphaba's visible flinch. "Pink?" She muttered. "Isn't there another building you would prefer to demolish?"

Glinda took Elphaba's hand and lightly traced the back of it with her thumb. "I suppose pink is a little much to ask. But I'm feeling better already Elphie, truly." She said, matching Elphaba's smile. "I'm exhausted, why don't we get some rest and talk more tomorrow. I may very well be Quillian's prisoner here anyway so we should have plenty of time."

Elphaba grimaced at the mention of Quillian. She nodded, apparently losing herself in her own thoughts. Glinda watched as Elphaba turned to stare out the window that overlooked the City.

"Thank you, by the way." Glinda said softly as she watched the green woman, lost in her reverie.

Elphaba turned and cocked a lone eyebrow. "For?" She muttered dryly.

Glinda chuckled. "For saving me from the Mad Cow of course."

Elphaba scrunched her nose with a small grin. "Ah yes. Welcome to the Resistance. The only group with a leader completely unimpressed with a beautiful face." She tiredly wiped at her eyes with a soft moan. "Oz but I'm exhausted Glinda. You're right, we should get some rest. Who knows what tomorrow holds for you, my little traitor."

Glinda smirked. "As long as I'm not required to take tea with Quillian you won't hear a complaint out of me. I may actually prefer Madame Morrible's company. And yes, you poor dear, you must be exhausted with all that waiting around while I do all the work, blowing up buildings and such."

"Glinda…" Elphaba said, practically growling.

"I'm teasing you Elphie." Glinda laughed, reaching for her nightdress.

Elphaba sighed. "I may strangle you."

"Oh I wouldn't try it Elphie. I'm a hardened criminal."

"Glinda…" Elphaba replied in exasperation.

"Teasing Elphie…" Glinda replied, still smiling.

Elphaba shook her head and turned as Glinda began to undress. She couldn't help but feel relieved at Glinda's lighter mood. But as the two settled in for bed, Elphaba tried, but failed, to dismiss her feelings of worry and guilt. Glinda however, felt lighter than she had in months and slept soundly.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - I think it's safe to say that this is more bookverse than muscial at this point. Thanks for taking interest in the story so far, reading, alerting, reviewing and whatnot. I certainly do appreciate it! Also, I just love it when a busy work week suddenly clears up! Another update should be posted by the end of the week, if not sooner. I still don't own anything you recognize.

Chapter 4

The next day, Glinda, Elphaba, and Fiyero were enjoying a relaxing morning and waiting for Quillian to conclude a meeting with a local contact. He had informed Fiyero earlier in the morning that Glinda was not to leave until he had a chance to further discuss her new position with the Resistance.

Elphaba's jaw clenched as Fiyero relayed the message but she said nothing. So there they sat, chatting and reliving their Shiz days.

"Do you keep up with anyone Glinda?" Fiyero asked with a smile. "We've lost track of everyone, as I'm sure you can imagine."

Glinda nodded. "Boq and Milla stayed in touch for a while. They're married now you know. Avaric, well, most of Oz keeps up with him through the Ozmopolitan. He's quite the scandal, chasing this skirt or that. As for Crope and Tibbett, who knows where they've managed to get off to. Hard to say really." She replied with a fond smile.

"Well I'm happy for Boq and Milla." Elphaba said. "Of all your friends, she did have the most sense. And Boq is a nice little fellow. Although I must say, I'm surprised he gave up on you so easily. He was quite smitten if you remember."

Glinda laughed. "How could I forget? I'm certain you drug me outside to meet with him purely out of spite. But I'm very happy for him. What about Nessarose? Do you hear from her?"

A look of sadness flashed over Elphaba's face quickly before she smirked. "Oh I write to her from time to time. She responded just recently actually. I had to use a post office box number so as to avoid giving away our location and I'm fairly certain she knows what we're up to. But she doesn't ask. In fact, she asked that I not write again. She says she can in no way be involved in my traitorous, wicked deeds and that I should be thoroughly ashamed of myself for bringing the family and Munchkinland as a whole disgrace. She of course is praying constantly that I'll turn from my ways and recommit my life to the service of the Unnamed God."

"Well, that certainly is Nessa." Glinda replied with a chuckle. "Laying one hand on you in prayer and slapping you with the other. I was sorry to hear about your father's passing Elphie. How is she handling the new position of Governor of Munchkinland?"

"I worry about her." Elphaba said softly. "In some ways she's more than capable of governing but in others, I'm not so certain. She's not one to consider all sides and points of view, especially if they don't line up with her own. She doesn't like to be crossed or questioned which is exactly what her advisors are apt to do. I suppose it's better than father's advisors, they simply ignored her."

Fiyero sipped his coffee thoughtfully. "How are the people accepting the change?"

Elphaba shrugged. "All the Munchkinlanders have ever wanted is to rule themselves and live freely. Nessa likes the idea of being a Governor. She's always been one to give orders. She'll never agree to limit her own authority so allowing the Munchkinlanders to rule themselves is out of the question. But she doesn't want the Wizard ruling over the territory, but yet won't stand in opposition to him either. She doesn't give a fig for Animal rights so I fear she has managed to anger everyone around her."

Glinda reached over and squeezed Elphaba's hand. "Try not to worry too much Elphie. Nessa can be quite resourceful when she wants to be. And I would have heard if the Wizard was plotting anything. She hasn't been mentioned; it's almost as though they don't view her as any sort of threat, or even significant at all. I'll keep my ears open though."

Elphaba smiled and gave Glinda's hand a squeeze in return before reaching for her own coffee.

"Well," Glinda said, breaking the silence after a few moments. "If I'm to be helping this merry band of do-gooders, tell me about this Quillian fellow. He's quite fearsome, that's my first impression."

Elphaba exchanged a glance with Fiyero before sighing softly. "I used to regard him almost as highly as Dr. Dillamond." She began. "When Fiyero and I first became involved, he seemed very different. He was getting things accomplished. And he was attempting to do it lawfully; presenting legislation to the City Council, petitions, and rallies. I thought he was going to be the savior of the Animals. But the less the Wizard listened, the less diplomatic Quillian became. And then his family was killed. That certainly hasn't made him any more merciful to the Ozians. It's tragic of course, but it has certainly changed him. He's responsible for more than a few civilian deaths. Now I'm not certain he's any better than the Wizard himself."

Glinda looked to Fiyero to determine whether he was in agreement with Elphaba. He nodded slowly. "But he is committed to the cause, no doubt about that. Now that we've gained his trust, we're hoping to have a more calming influence on him. We certainly never wanted to see any innocent people harmed. We're becoming as feared among the regular Ozians as the Wizard and soldiers are among the Animals."

"How's that calming influence going?" Glinda asked, almost reluctantly.

"Quite well I would say. You're still alive aren't you?" Elphaba asked evenly.

Glinda chuckled nervously and unconsciously raised her hand to her neck, as if to remind herself that it in fact was still intact and not severed by the Bull's blade. "Well," she muttered, "just goes to show there is good and bad on both sides."

"Spoken like a true politician." Fiyero said with a warm smile.

xxxxx

"Miss Glinda," Quillian practically growled, "I do hope you understand the seriousness of the situation. You will be our eyes and ears inside the Palace. You will provide us with vital information and if I send word that you are to act, you will do so. Is that clear?"

Glinda nodded but remained silent. She couldn't help but think back to just a short while earlier when the three were enjoying the morning. Quillian had called them to his office a short time later and had begun his speech.

"Now do not assume that this means I trust you." He continued. "Believe me, I will have my eyes on you. We have people everywhere and you will be watched. If I question, even for an instant, your motivation or allegiance, I will not hesitate to have you dealt with accordingly."

"I understand." Glinda replied, raising her chin just slightly. Elphaba couldn't help but feel pride growing at how steady and strong Glinda seemed now facing Quillian. "Just make sure your "eyes" around the City keep their distance. Wouldn't want to tip anyone off now would we?"

Quillian stopped pacing and stood directly in front of Glinda. Elphaba was sure she was about to have to intercede on Glinda's behalf yet again to keep Quillian from killing her. His nostrils flared as he huffed and turned away from them, reaching for the decanter on the desk. "You will report to us any news you hear and you will appear here in person once a week. Do you think you can manage to arrive without the Wizard tracking you?"

"Of course. I can be sneaky when I want to be. I did find Elphaba after all." Glinda said with a glance toward her left where Elphaba stood. "I'll be careful."

Just then, a knock sounded at the door before three men stepped in. Quillian eyed them and exchanged a slight nod with the man on the left. "Foxley," he said, addressing the man in the middle. "I'm sure you're aware of the incident last night."

Foxley glanced around nervously before nodding. Quillian continued before giving the man a chance to speak. "It would seem that the location was leaked to the Gale Force somehow. We have information that you were seen in a pub in the East Village with a soldier just three days ago. You didn't happen to let any sensitive information slip did you?"

The man's eyes widened in fear and realization of what was happening. "No sir, honest! I was just having a drink with an old schoolmate, I swear it!" He rushed forward and leaned over the desk, his demeanor quickly becoming frantic.

Quillian stepped around the side of the desk and closer to Foxley. "That same schoolmate was identified as one of the soldiers involved in the raid. Coincidence? Somehow I don't believe so."

Before anyone knew what was happening, Quillian reached for a letter opener lying conveniently on the desk and plunged it into Foxley's chest. Glinda let out a gasp and Elphaba felt her stomach drop as Foxley fell lifeless to the floor, knocking numerous items off the desk as he dropped.

"Get him out of here." Quillian bellowed. "And then get someone in here to clean up this mess!"

Elphaba felt her face growing hot in rage. Quillian turned and seeing her expression, narrowed his eyes. "Is there a problem?"

Fiyero moved to step between them but Elphaba seemed ready to snap. "Yes! You had no proof that he betrayed the Resistance! You just murdered an innocent man!"

Quillian actually smirked at her outburst. "Perhaps. But it will certainly make anyone think twice before actually engaging in mutiny now won't it?"

"He had a wife and child!" Elphaba spat, shrugging off Fiyero as he tried to calm her.

"Yes," Quillian replied, stepping closer while still holding the weapon. "And yet he voluntarily joined the Resistance. He knew the risks, as do you. Now will there be anything further, Miss Elphaba?"

Fiyero did step in front of her then and placing his hands on her shoulders began to turn her and push her from the room. "Don't Elphaba. You won't solve anything if he guts you as well." He whispered harshly.

Glinda stepped forward then and helped Fiyero practically pull the trembling Elphaba from the room. "Come on Elphie, Fiyero's right. There's nothing you can do."

Elphaba allowed herself to be escorted out but not without one last murderous glance back at Quillian, who merely laughed and wiped the blade on his pants leg.

When they were finally a safe distance from the Bull, they released Elphaba. She shook them off and kept moving down the hallway.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero called after her.

"No, not now. Just leave me alone." She called back.

Glinda started after her. "Elphie, wait, please!"

Elphaba didn't slow. "I said leave me be!"

Glinda and Fiyero watched her storm towards her suite. Glinda let out a breath she couldn't remember holding. "Sweet Oz, what have we gotten ourselves into?"

Fiyero wrapped his arm around her shoulders, still gazing down the hall toward where Elphaba had disappeared. "He certainly is quick for someone without opposable thumbs."

Glinda groaned. "Welcome to the Resistance indeed. I may actually hug Morrible the next time I see her."

xxxxx

Glinda tentatively slipped into Elphaba's room. Truth be told, she was afraid of what she would find. Elphaba merely stood, gazing out of the window with her arms wrapped tightly around herself. Glinda was relieved to see she was at least calm.

"Elphie?" She asked softly. "I'm certain this is a stupid question, but are you all right? Can I do anything?" She moved to stand to Elphaba's side and gazed up at the taller woman. Elphaba's jaw muscles were clenching and unclenching and Glinda grimaced at the sight of the tears trailing down her face leaving slight red marks.

"I was a fool." Elphaba whispered. "I've traded one tyrant for another. I can't believe I'm aiding that monster. Maybe I could do more on my own. Maybe I should leave."

"Elphaba, please don't do anything rash. It took me long enough to find you, please don't wander off again." Glinda pleaded. "Elphie, don't think of this as helping Quillian. Remember, he began with noble intentions, intentions that the Resistance still stands for. You are doing a good thing Elphaba! And now, if I can get useful information to you and Fiyero, perhaps Quillian won't feel the need to be so…so…"

"Wicked?" Elphaba finished with a cocked brow.

Glinda sighed and placed her hand on Elphaba's arm. "Where is his family? That Mr. Foxley?" She asked squeezing Elphaba's arm slightly.

Elphaba visibly flinched. "They live here in the City. His wife runs a sew shop near the lower square."

"I'll see to it that she and the child are provided for." Glinda said, turning to follow Elphaba's gaze out the window.

Elphaba slowly turned and dropped her eyes to the blonde beside her. "You mean that don't you?"

Glinda turned to respond but before she could, Elphaba pulled her into a tight embrace and buried her face in Glinda's neck and choked out a strangled sob.

xxxx

Glinda was readying herself for her trip home when Fiyero joined them in the room. Elphaba had quickly composed herself and had been sitting silently while Glinda prepared. Fiyero eyed them both before lowering himself to the edge of the bed with a long exhale.

"Oz what a day. Glinda, are you sure you're ok with all of this? It's not too late to change your mind." Fiyero said.

Glinda shook her head. "No, I'm still in. I'll gather any information I can and report back to you two. Maybe I can even get a few of the soldiers or councilmen to chat with me."

"Glinda, I still don't like this." Elphaba said, speaking for the first time since she stopped crying. "If they even suspect…"

"Oh please Elphie," Glinda interrupted. "They would never. I'm nothing more than a pretty figurehead. They would never suspect I'd have the brains for something like this. It's perfect really."

Glinda crossed to Elphaba and took her hands in her own. "Don't worry about me Elphie. Everything will be fine." She gave Elphaba's hands a final squeeze and turned back to Fiyero. "So how exactly will we send information back and forth to each other? I'm sure the Wizard at least has someone check all incoming and outgoing mail."

Fiyero smiled. "No need to worry about that. We have help when it comes to these things. Carrier Pigeons. Just keep your notes fairly short and small and they'll have no trouble."

"Clever." Glinda replied with a smile of her own. "Well, off I go. I'll see you two in a week."

Elphaba and Fiyero walked her to the door where an unmarked carriage was waiting. Fiyero stepped back to allow the two women a moment of privacy as they hugged again.

"Oz, Glinda, please be careful. I don't have to say again that I don't like this at all. You had better keep yourself safe. Try to stay out of trouble." Elphaba chuckled pulling away.

Glinda kept her hand in Elphaba's. "I'll be careful. You better take care of yourself too. Stay away from exploding buildings and rabid Bulls."

Before allowing Elphaba to pull away completely, Glinda stepped closer and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek before turning and quickly rushing toward the carriage without a backward glance.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N - Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading! This is a relatively short chapter but the next one will be up by Saturday.

"Elphie, I have an idea." Glinda exclaimed on her return visit the following week.

"Oh?" Elphaba replied with an almost nervous look. "What would that be, and do I really want to know?"

Glinda chuckled. "I'm going to buy this place! This building, and perhaps a warehouse or two in this district."

Fiyero glanced up from the papers he was perusing. "Why would you do that Glinda? I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to be so directly linked to our hideout."

Glinda just shook her head. "No, it could work. I would buy this place under the guise of civic redevelopment, you know, trying to revitalize this run down section of the City. As this place needs quite a bit of work, all the Resistance workers could easily pass as the construction crew. It would at least give you all a reason to come and go; you wouldn't have to sneak about quite as much. And in between assignments or whatever you all call them; we could actually do a little work on this place. I have an idea it was quite beautiful once."

Fiyero's eyes were sparkling. "Yes! This could work. And of course you would need a warehouse or two to hold all the renovation supplies and the Animal families could easily stay hidden there. No one would dare question you! Glinda, you're a genius!"

Elphaba watched the exchange with narrow eyes. "Glinda, it is of course a good thought. But how would you pay for this?"

"Oh that's simple, Elphie." Glinda replied with a smile. "When my parents passed they left me with a fairly substantial sum of money, me being an only child and all. Add in my salary from the Wizard, I have more than enough for a few rundown buildings."

"But Glinda, I'm not sure I want you so obviously involved in all this. If any one of us could be linked to the Resistance and are then seen here, in your new home…"

"Elphie," Glinda said softly. "I'm already involved. As far as the Wizard is concerned, the Resistance workers are everywhere, in every occupation. Me hiring a few to renovate my new home could easily be explained as purely coincidental. And I've never seen him stab anyone merely on coincidence."

"No, he's not one for doing his own dirty work. He'll just make certain that you disappear." Elphaba replied.

Fiyero cleared his throat. "It could work Elphaba. Surely the Wizard doesn't expect Glinda to remain in the Palace forever. She could even suggest to the Wizard that this would be a way for her to better keep an eye on this part of town for him. You have to admit, Glinda has some very valuable resources that could help the Resistance."

Elphaba bristled. "Resources? We're no better than the Wizard either I suppose. He's using Glinda for her pretty face and public image and now we're using her for her _resources_. How many times do I have to protest that this is simply too dangerous! I don't want her getting hurt!"

Glinda let out an ear-piercing whistle and waived her hand. "You-hoo, I'm still in the room people. And Elphie, I truly do appreciate your concern for me, I do. But I volunteered my…resources as you call them. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to help. Besides, we could see much more of each other and you could keep a closer eye on me to be certain I'm safe and staying out of trouble."

She walked over to Elphaba and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please, Elphie? I'd like to be able to keep track of you as well, to be certain you're safe. It's too tough a job for Fiyero to handle alone." She nudged Elphaba's thin hip with her own and smiled mischievously. "Come on Elphie, you know you're going to agree. You simply cannot resist me. No one can, that's why I'm so useful."

Elphaba smirked. "Well, you're right there. I imagine you have all of Oz wrapped around that pink little finger of yours. And at least you admit that you need looking after. We of course still have to run it by Quillian."

"So you don't object?" Glinda said, almost in a squeal.

"Please, Glinda, objecting has done me no good so far. It will be nice having you close by." Elphaba responded with weary smile.

"See Fiyero, she is the epitome of reasonableness!" Glinda exclaimed. Before she could catch herself, she flung her arms around Elphaba's neck, nearly tackling her to the ground. Glinda's mind instantly flitted to the surprisingly comfortable feel of Elphaba flush against her and she was certain her cheeks were colored as she pulled away after lingering for just a moment longer than was proper.

If Elphaba noticed, she didn't acknowledge. Instead she laughed as she was released and turned to pick up a newspaper lying idly on the table nearby. As Glinda tried to calm her rapidly beating heart, she caught the curious expression on Fiyero's face as he observed the two from across the room.

xxxxx

Quillian at first was opposed to the idea of Glinda purchasing their hideout. Glinda assumed it was due to the fact that she would then have entirely too much influence in the Resistance. After finally convincing him that she in no way wished to usurp his authority and that his approval would be required for every decision, he reluctantly agreed.

Later that evening, the women were in Elphaba's room sitting in companionable silence and observing the colors of the sunset. The sky was a brilliant orange as the sun was slowly sinking below the skyline of green marble that was abundant throughout the City.

Elphaba sighed contentedly. "I suppose you'll be lady of the manor soon. Will we all be removed to the servants quarters?" She asked with a good-natured grin.

"Absolutely. I must make room for my wardrobe. It will take up at least three bedrooms. And a kitchen staff is a must. I have no idea how you've survived this long without proper nourishment."

"Thank you Glinda." Elphaba said softly, rolling her head to the side to look at the blonde next to her.

Glinda couldn't place the tender look on Elphaba's face but it made her heart skip. "Well don't thank me yet Elphie, I haven't hired anyone yet so you're still stuck with mutton for a while longer."

Elphaba chuckled and shook her head. "No Glinda. Thank you what you're doing. I spend all my time telling you how dangerous it is and how afraid I am that you'll be hurt that I don't tell you how much I appreciate all you've done. You've certainly breathed new life into this mess. Glinda the Good. It suits you."

Glinda swallowed the lump in her throat. "Elphaba, I would do anything for you. I hope you know that."

Elphaba nodded. "That's what I'm afraid of. I don't want to be the cause of pain or trouble for you Glinda. If anything happened to you…"

"You worry entirely too much Elphie. Besides, I'm not just doing this for you. I'm doing it for me too. And because it's the right thing to do." Glinda reached for Elphaba's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "And because all the dust mites in this dump are stirring up my sinuses."

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh and the two turned back to the view of the sunset. Glinda's smile widened as she realized Elphaba was still clutching her hand.

xxxxx

A few days later, Elphaba and Fiyero were completing the final touches on their latest Animal relocation. An elderly Goat was being hidden in the basement of one of the Resistance members. The Gale Force was patrolling the area frequently as an announcement came from the Palace that the Wizard was cracking down on rebels since the incident involving Glinda and the destroyed warehouse.

Elphaba was determined to protect the Goat. Fiyero assumed it was her form of penance due to Dr. Dillamond. They were set to move him the following evening. In the meantime, the two were in the kitchen piecing together their evening meal.

Elphaba had her back to Fiyero and was slicing vegetables for the stew when she felt him slide in behind her and wrap his arms around her in a tight embrace. He nuzzled her neck before pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

She paused her motions with the vegetables and involuntarily leaned into his embrace. "Fiyero…"

"Shh." Fiyero whispered, turning her so she faced him. He softly stroked her face with his thumbs before lowering his head to meet her lips.

With a soft groan she turned her head slightly. "Have you heard from your wife?"

Fiyero tensed. "Elphaba, why do you have to do that? Why do you always have to bring her up?"

"Because we've been through this Fiyero. I care about you but I just can't do this." She pulled away from him. "I did a little research on Vinkun law. This "betrothal" business, it is the for all intents and purposes marriage. You would have to go through the court system just as if you were actually divorcing her. I won't come between you and your wife Fiyero."

"I love you Elphaba. I do not love her. And she doesn't love me." Fiyero insisted.

Elphaba shook her head incredulously. "How do you know that? Not that it matters."

"Because she told me so herself." Fiyero replied. "When we were thirteen. That's when we were betrothed. We were just children Elphaba. I haven't even seen her since winter break our last year of Shiz. It's nothing more than a political arrangement between my father's tribe and hers."

"Your family forced you into this when you were thirteen?" Elphaba asked softly. "So you've never been free to take the girl of your choosing to the school dance or take romantic walks through the moonlight? I'm sorry Fiyero. I truly am. But it wouldn't be right. I have enough on my conscience, I don't need to add home-wrecker to the list."

Fiyero took in her pained expression. Elphaba's deep brown eyes were clouded. "I'm sorry Elphaba. I shouldn't pressure you so. I…I would speak to my father, end the arrangement. It would be tricky, and expensive, but it could be done. I love you Elphaba."

"Fiyero, what's gotten into you? Why, all of a sudden, are you pushing this? Don't we have enough to worry about with Quillian on a rampage and Glinda now also at risk?"

Fiyero smiled a sad smile that chipped at Elphaba's heart. "I know Elphaba." He said softly. "I'm sorry. I suppose it's just that since Glinda became involved, you've seemed distracted. I just thought that maybe, we could go back, to when we were new Resistance fighters and the world was wide open for us. We were good together."

"We were." Elphaba said, reaching for Fiyero's hand. "And I would go back if we could. I do love you Fiyero. But things change, I've changed. I can't be with you, or anyone Fiyero. It's just not my lot in life, at least not now. Right now, we have a mission to complete and Glinda to look after. That's plenty to keep us busy. I'm sorry Fiyero, I don't mean to hurt you."

"I know." Fiyero kissed Elphaba's hand. "I won't pressure you again. The awkward ramblings of a lovesick fool won't drive you away will they? Still friends?"

Elphaba's relief was obvious the tension faded from her face. "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way. You're a good man Fiyero Tiggular."

"Just not quite good enough to win the heart of Elphaba Thropp." Fiyero replied with a laugh. "Well since you have broken my heart, the least you can do is fill my belly with something other than mutton."

"I'll see what I can do." Elphaba said returning Fiyero's smile.

xxxxx

Glinda was walking down a Palace hallway and perusing the mail addressed to her when she heard Madame Morrible's booming voice behind her. "Glinda, dearie, a word if you please."

Glinda turned and saw the large woman stalking toward her, her heels clicking noisily on the marble floor. "Yes Madame?" Glinda replied, plastering a fake smile to her face. Morrible scowled in return.

Morrible stopped just inches away from Glinda but the smaller woman refused to take a step back and allow her to think she was intimidated. "Glinda, rumor has it that you have purchased a piece of property. In the Southern District. Is this true?"

Glinda kept her expression blank, save for her "Glinda the Good" signature smile. "Why yes, yes it is Madame. I saw the old place and it just called out to me. It could be beautiful with a little work. I'm excited about the project. But don't worry, I won't neglect my duties I assure you."

"Yes of course Dearie, I'm sure you won't." Morrible narrowed her eyes on Glinda as if attempting to read her very thoughts. "Are you aware that we've seen some Resistance activity in that district lately?"

Glinda nodded and her smile faltered slightly. "Well, yes, I am aware of that Madame. Dreadful business, blowing up buildings and all that." Glinda hated the nervous giggle that escaped just then. Morrible pursed her lips, giving herself a distinct fish-like appearance.

"Why ever would you chose to make your home there then I wonder?" Morrible asked. "You're not going soft are you Miss Glinda? Consorting with the enemy?"

Glinda smiled sweetly. "Well actually Madame, I had a thought about that. I've also purchase a warehouse in that district. I'm hoping that this is just the first step in helping revitalize the community. Civic redevelopment if you will. It should cut down on those pesky Resistancers and push them out."

Morrible hissed. "I'm not certain I follow you girl."

Glinda nodded, trying her hardest to look patronizing. "Well, Madame, it's quite simple really. The fewer empty buildings, the fewer places for them to hide. You see?"

Morrible growled in disgust. "Well, perhaps you have a brain in that blissful blonde head of yours after all."

Glinda tried hard to keep her expression even. "High praise indeed Madame."

As Morrible moved to continue down the hall she paused once again. "You haven't forgotten the dinner party tomorrow evening have you, what with all your civic redevelopment? There are some important guests and your attendance has of course been requested."

Glinda nodded and plastered the smile back onto her face. "Of course Madame, I haven't forgotten. It's been far too long since we've had a party. I'm quite excited about it."

Morrible smirked. "Ah yes, there's the Glinda we all know and love. Where would you be without your parties and pretty dresses?"

"Madame, you know me so well." Glinda replied.

"Yes, I do. And don't you forget it Dearie." Morrible turned and sauntered down the hallway.

Glinda waited until she was out of sight before relaxing.

"Is she always that pleasant?" A voice called from a doorway to the side.

Glinda jumped, startled. Turning toward the voice she saw a man in a Gale Force uniform smiling at her. He was tall with light wavy hair and eyes so clear blue, they were piercing. He immediately struck her as being well aware of just how handsome he was.

"Sir," she muttered. "You should have made your presence known. And I would watch your tongue if I were you. I have no doubt she would just as soon cut it out of your head as tell you the time of day."

The man laughed good-naturedly. "Lady Glinda I presume?"

"You presume correctly soldier. What are you doing wandering around the Palace alone anyway?" She asked returning the man's smile.

"Oh, I'm learning my way around. I'm to be stationed here now so I thought I would explore a bit."

Glinda nodded and stepped around him, intent on going about her business. "Well, welcome to the Palace. I wish you well with your new assignment. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have matters to see to."

The man bowed and stepped to the side to allow her to pass. "Thank you, you're very kind my Lady. Perhaps I shall see you around the Palace."

Glinda was already engrossed in the mail in her hand again but nodded in acknowledgment. "Perhaps. Have a good day." With a brief smile she was gone.

The man watched her as she walked away. He tilted his head to the side and grinned, enjoying the sway of her hips as she disappeared down the hall. "See you soon indeed Lady Glinda the Good."


	6. Chapter 6

Elphaba and Fiyero slipped into the home of the Resistance member who was housing the Goat. The smell of stew wafting through the small dwelling greeted them. A cake was also cooling by the stove. Two children were playing with wooden carved toys by the fireplace in the small but cozy living room.

"Fiyero, Elphaba, hello!" Called a man stacking wood by the fireplace. "Come on in!"

"Hello Mason, good to see you again." Fiyero replied, extending his hand for the man to shake. "I hope you and your family are well?"

The man stepped forward and accepted Fiyero's hand smiling. "Yes, we're doing very well. Susie is cooking up quite a feast; you two will stay and eat with us won't you?" Mason was a middle-aged man in worn but tidy clothes and a trim beard. His wife appeared from a back room and smiled warmly at the visitors.

"Hello there," she called.

Elphaba hung back close to the door and allowed Fiyero to handle the situation. He pulled two wooden horses from his jacket and smiled towards the children. "For little Beck and Paulie. And thank you for your kind offer, but we really shouldn't stay long. The location is secure so we're set to relocate Puck. We've pulled a wagon up outside."

Mason nodded thoughtfully and moved toward the living quarters where the children were playing. Pulling aside a rug, he revealed a trap door. He opened the door and called down into the space beneath the floor. "Puck? Come on out. Fiyero and Elphaba are here to move you to a safer place."

An elderly, slow moving Goat made his way up from the hiding space. He stretched his stiff limbs. "Well hello there young fellow. Nice to be able to stretch a bit. I hear I'm to move on to my next hole in the floor. Well, let's get going shall we?"

The Goat made towards the door without a backwards glance. Elphaba moved to intercept him. "Whoa there Sir. You can't just march out into the open. That would defeat the purpose of you being in hiding for the last month now wouldn't it?"

"I grow weary of hiding dear girl. I appreciate your concern but I'm anxious to be on my way and cause these good people no further trouble. I've half a mind to march up to the Wizard himself spit on his green loafers," the Goat growled.

Elphaba chuckled. "No need for that. We'll be on our way just as soon as we're certain the way is clear. There's a wagon right out front. In the back there are barrels of wheat. One is empty, that's where you'll hide while we just stroll out of the City. No one will be any the wiser. We'll get you settled in just a few minutes."

Fiyero slipped back out the door and returned a few moments later carrying one of the large barrels. He popped open the lid and motioned for the Goat to step in. "It won't be particularly comfortable but it won't be for very long. As soon as we're far enough out of town we'll let you out."

The Goat pawed at the ground before sighing heavily and squatting into the large barrel. "Certainly not very spacious."

Elphaba and Fiyero shared an amused look before closing the lid. Fiyero and Mason hefted the barrel and headed back out toward the wagon. Elphaba paused at the doorway and as she turned back to say farewell to Susie, the other woman pressed a parcel into her hands.

"If you won't stay and eat with us, at least I can send a little something with you. I'm certain you're not taking proper care of yourself Miss Elphaba. We need to get a little meat on your bones!" The woman said kindly.

Elphaba smiled and clutched the parcel "Thank you. This is very kind of you. I have no doubt it will far surpass anything I could have scrounged up in the kitchen. How have things been going? Have the soldiers been giving you all any trouble?"

Susie's smile faltered slightly. "They are patrolling more and more often. Just yesterday they confiscated two more chickens from each family in the district. Said the Wizard had need of them. He needs our chickens like Munchkins need top shelves. If the family couldn't provide the required two, the soldiers took it out of whatever else they could find. They even dragged off one young boy and conscripted him into service when the family had nothing else to give."

Elphaba's jaw clenched. "Please, take the food back then. Without the chickens you're put in an even more difficult position. We can't take this."

"No." Susie said pushing the parcel back toward Elphaba. "At least allow it as a thanks for all you're doing. You're not just fighting for the Animals, you're fighting for all of us. The Wizard wants to bend us all into submission. Most are just too blind to recognize it. I just wish we could do more to help you."

Elphaba smiled at the woman. "You do more than enough. We hate putting your family at risk. It means a lot to all of us that you're willing to take that risk. Protect your family, we'll take care of the rest."

Just then, Fiyero peeked back in through the doorway. "Elphaba, we're ready. We should probably get going before the next rotation of soldiers arrive."

Elphaba nodded. "Thank you." She pressed a small amount of money into the woman's hand and quickly exited before Susie could protest.

xxxxx

Glinda stared at the reflection in the large, ornate mirror in her private chambers. Not a blonde hair was out of place and a delicate tiara sat in the midst of the curls. She had chosen a pale blue, strapless gown that revealed just enough skin to be alluring yet still completely modest. It fell to the floor in layers of skirts but was still easy to move about in. Diamond jewelry sparkled to complete the ensemble.

She was to meet Madame Morrible in a few short minutes for the dinner party that had been planned. The Wizard's new right hand man was to be introduced to the City Council and other important figures in high Ozian society.

Glinda knew she looked nice, beautiful most would even say. She smiled ruefully at how the thought would have made her giddy back in her Shiz days. Her beauty was a given back then, a thing to be proclaimed by all and appreciated above all else. Now, Lady Glinda merely hoped to meet the expectations of those who were to be present. Not for any vanity she possessed, but because it made her job so much easier. Important men were always willing to talk to a pretty face and a pleasant demeanor. She intended to gather some amount of useful information to report back to Elphaba and Fiyero.

With the Wizard's new right hand man in attendance tonight, Glinda intended to make the most of her almost certain introduction.

A soft knock sounded at the door and Glinda called for the visitor to enter. Glinda knew by the sound of the knock that it could not be Morrible coming to collect her; the knock was too timid. Sally, one of Glinda's youngest house servants, shyly entered the room.

"Oh, Miss Glinda," she exclaimed, "You look beautiful! The picture of perfection!"

Glinda smiled sweetly at the young girl. "Why thank you. That's very kind."

Sally nodded shyly. "You'll be the most beautiful woman there. I'll be surprised if you don't come home with at least three proposals. If not, it will be because the men in attendance are blind or…well…prefer the company of men."

Glinda laughed outright at Sally's statement. Sally blushed furiously realizing what she had said. "Oh, Miss, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so forward. I mean, not that there's anything wrong with…I didn't mean to…"

Still laughing, Glinda placed a hand on the girls shoulder. "It's quite alright Sally. I know you meant no harm. And you're right by the way, there's nothing wrong with it. You can't help who you fall in love with."

Sally smiled in relief. "That's very true. Oh, I almost forgot Miss. Madame Morrible asked me to come after you. You're to meet her outside her quarters just as soon as you're ready."

"Thank you dear. I'll head right down."

"Yes Miss." With that, Sally exited the room and Glinda was left alone with her reflection once again.

_You can't help who you fall in love with._ She thought to herself again. _Love. What do I know of love. Other than the fact that it has eluded me thus far._

An image of a certain green woman suddenly flashed in Glinda's mind. She winced at the pang she felt in her heart. _Elphaba. Oz help me, but I do love you. Loving you is one thing, deserving you is something else._

Glinda took one final glance at the mirror before turning quickly on her heel and heading to meet Morrible.

xxxxx

"You there," came a voice from behind them. "Stop! What have you got there in that wagon? Open those barrels."

Fiyero slowed the wagon and glanced over his shoulder. Elphaba remained still, hidden beneath her hood and cloak. The Gale Force officer strode up to the back of the wagon and reached to pull himself up into the back.

Fiyero and Elphaba exchanged a quick glance before Fiyero slapped the reins on the horses and the wagon jerked forward. The soldier tumbled backwards and onto the ground with a yell. They didn't have to look back to know the boot heels sounding behind them were soldiers coming to the downed officer's aid.

"Faster Fiyero." Elphaba said, almost too calmly. She chanced a quick glance over her shoulder and saw the soldiers raising their rifles. "Turn Fiyero, turn!"

Fiyero jerked the reins to the right to lead the horses around a corner just as the shots rang out. Elphaba cringed as she heard the bullets finding purchase in the side of the wagon. One of the barrels of wheat was split and spilling its contents into the wagon bed.

They thundered down the Emerald City streets, Fiyero slapping the reins furiously. Elphaba clutched the seat to keep from being jostled off. Not too far behind them, they could hear what sounded like horses hoofs pounding on the cobblestone streets.

Turning yet another corner, they approached one of the many abandoned buildings in that section of town. The door was wide enough to fit the wagon through and Elphaba jumped to the ground before the wagon had stopped and bolted for the door. She threw the door open and Fiyero ushered the horses inside and quickly jumped down to help Elphaba swing the door closed.

They stood holding their breath as they heard the Gale Force soldiers storm past. Fiyero quickly scrambled up into the wagon and pried the precious barrel open.

"Puck?" Elphaba called in a hushed whisper. "Are you alright?"

The Goat emerged shaking. "Of all the…why I never…how dare they?" He stuttered.

Fiyero gripped his arm and began to pull him from the wagon. "Yes, yes, it was terrible but we really have to keep moving. Let's go."

As they jumped from the wagon, Elphaba gripped Puck by one arm and Fiyero the other. They moved to the door and Fiyero tentatively poked his head out to see if the danger had passed.

"It looks clear. Let's move."

The silently slipped back out into the shadows of the street.

xxxxx

Morrible and Glinda strode through the crowds toward the center table where the honored guests were seated. Glinda couldn't help but feel pride swell at the way the crowds parted for them and at the feel of the approving stares and smiles. She heard the murmured compliments as she passed.

Morrible took her arm in an almost motherly way and steered her toward the table. Glinda inwardly cringed at the touch but kept her smile plastered to her face.

"Ah, gentlemen, how nice to see you all." Morrible oozed. "You of course know our dear Miss Glinda."

As Morrible began the introductions, Glinda froze at the sight of a strikingly handsome man with light, wavy hair and piercing blue eyes, the man from the hallway the day before. He was dressed in a formal white military jacket with numerous medals pinned to the front. With a bright smile, he extended his hand and bowed low to place a kiss to her knuckles.

"Lady Glinda." He said, still bowed, raising his eyes to meet hers. "It is truly an honor to finally make your acquaintance."

"Ah yes, and last but not least, Sir William Chuffrey." Morrible said with a feral grin. "He is to be the new Captain of the Gale Force. Sir Chuffrey comes highly recommended to us for his ability to ferret out insurgents. Our Wonderful Wizard is truly looking forward to learning more about your…methods."

Chuffrey turned from Glinda finally and extended the same hand to Morrible. "Madame Morrible, it's a pleasure. And I look forward to being of service."

Morrible gave Glinda a sharp look and motioned for her to be seated. "Come, come now, let's make ourselves more comfortable and enjoy the soup." She squatted herself into a chair and Glinda settled in beside her. Chuffrey smoothly stepped in front of a middle aged diplomat and took the chair to Glinda's right. The displaced man growled in protest but shuffled to a seat across the table.

Dinner was spent in conversation, dealing mostly with the current standing of the Nation and suggestions for further economic success.

"I'll tell you what will prosper this Nation." Spat the displaced man. "We need to rid our glorious City of those insidious Rebel heathens. I'm anxious to hear of your ideas Chuffrey."

Chuffrey reached for his wine and took a long, slow sip. "No need to trouble yourself with such matters. They will be dealt with, and swiftly. The current administration has extended far too much mercy to these criminals. And it's _Sir_ Chuffrey to you." He replied icily.

Silence fell over the table at the sudden shift in mood. Glinda risked a glance at the older gentlemen. He appeared to be in shock at such a public reprimand but simply clamped his jaw and nodded curtly.

Thankfully just then the dinner dishes were being cleared away and the ballroom doors opened. Chuffrey stood and with a smile, extended his hand to Glinda yet again. "Lady Glinda, might I have the honor of claiming the first dance?"

Glinda returned the smile and rose to her feet. "Why of course, I'd be delighted. If you'll excuse us." Acknowledging the rest of the table guests with a nod, the two strode arm in arm toward the dance floor.

Chuffrey and Glinda twirled around on the floor and all eyes were on them. Chuffrey was an excellent dancer and Glinda found she was enjoying herself, despite her intentions not to. She loved to dance and it was rare that she had the opportunity to do so with someone who wasn't three times her age or merely looking to form a political alliance with the Wizards regime.

"The newspapers will have us engaged by the third dance." Chuffrey said grinning. "Not that I mind the assumption that I could ever turn the head of the most beautiful woman in all of Oz."

"I'm not certain I feel safe with a man who's taken the time to meet so many women of Oz to be able to determine who is or is not the most beautiful" Glinda replied with a smirk. "I do have a reputation to uphold."

"Lady Glinda, you wound me!" He exclaimed in mock pain. "I have nothing but the best of intentions, I can assure you. And you're well on your way to being smitten with me if you don't mind my saying so."

Glinda wasn't sure if she should be amused or annoyed. "You're quite sure of yourself aren't you? Well I have news for you _Sir_ Chuffrey, I'm no fickle female panting after a husband and I'm not to be trifled with."

Chuffrey laughed loudly. "Oh Miss Glinda, you've got spark! I do believe we're going to get along just fine. Even if you don't decide to fall in love with me."

Before Glinda could respond, the song ended and another promptly began. Another soldier in a sharp uniform approached and asked for Glinda's hand in the next dance and she stepped away from Chuffrey with a cocked brow.

"Farewell, fair Lady Glinda." Chuffrey called from behind as she slipped away. "I shall be off in a corner pining away and composing sonnets to your beauty."

Glinda couldn't help but laugh as she glanced over her shoulder and saw him deep in an exaggerated bow. Her new dance partner pulled her around toward him and promptly stepped on her toes with his thick boot. As she stifled a yelp, she was certain she heard Chuffrey chuckling behind her.

xxxxx

Elphaba and Fiyero trudged back upstairs at their headquarters. Fiyero was limping slightly and Elphaba chuckled as she brushed yet another twig out of his hair.

"How's the ankle?" She asked.

Fiyero groaned in response. "I'm getting too old for this Elphaba. I can't jump over fallen trees like I used to. I thought for sure they had us there for a minute."

Elphaba nodded but didn't lose her smile. "I thought so too. You yelling as you rolled down the hill didn't help our efforts at remaining hidden I must say."

Fiyero turned and saw the humor glinting in Elphaba's dark eyes. "Hill? That was a twenty-foot drop easily. I could have been killed."

Still chuckling, Elphaba patted him on the back. They were well outside of the City when a patrol of Gale Force soldiers had spotted them after hearing the Goat complaining about the pace they were moving at.

Puck was now safely on his way to an Animal refugee camp deep in the Glikkus and Elphaba and Fiyero had narrowly escaped capture.

"All in all, I would say tonight was quite successful." Elphaba muttered as they topped the stairs. "Luckily for us those soldiers didn't want to risk taking the tumble you did and just let us be at the bottom of that hill."

"How did you keep from injuring yourself? You ended up at the bottom of that cliff just as I did. I may not be able to walk tomorrow and you are no worse for wear." Fiyero braced himself against Elphaba when she offered her arm.

"Magic." She replied with a grin. "Come along, let's get you settled old man. If you're still in pain tomorrow we'll call Dr. Remus and see if he has any suggestions. But I have a strong hunch that you'll be just fine."

"That's easy for you to say. You weren't just practically snapped in two around a tree. I'm pretty sure my tailbone cracked my skull. I'm not meant to bend that way!" Fiyero said while rubbing his backside.

Elphaba was still chuckling a short while later after she helped settle Fiyero and then headed back to her own room. She stiffly shrugged out of her cloak and dress and entered her bathroom to wash off with her bathing oils.

As she reached for her sandalwood oil, she spotted a small pink bottle next to the sink. She smiled when she realized it was a bottle of Glinda's perfume that she had inadvertently left behind. Elphaba popped the lid off and sprayed a small amount into the air. Breathing the scent, she couldn't help but smile as the smell instantly reminded her of Glinda.

She quickly washed and worked her sore muscles before readying herself for bed. Before settling down on the bed, Elphaba strode to the window and glanced out. The green, luminescent glow of the Emerald Palace could be seen in the distance. "Good night Glinda." She said softly.

Elphaba smiled slightly and glanced down at the small pink bottle still in her hand. Walking back to the bed, she sprayed the perfume onto the extra pillow before settling in under the covers.

xxxxx

Glinda groaned slightly as she shrugged off her shoes. She unzipped her gown and let it drop to the floor and tossed the tiara onto the table, paying little attention to where it landed. She flopped down onto the bed still wearing her shift.

She had danced with every bachelor in attendance and even quite a few married diplomats as well. Her feet were aching and she was bone tired. At least she had gained some information to report back to Elphaba and Fiyero.

Chuffrey had swooped in to rescue Glinda after the third dance with the young soldier wearing the heavy boots. He had grinned smoothly and joked that she probably had no toes left. She couldn't deny that she was happy to be rescued.

From that dance the two had escaped out onto a balcony, punch in hand. Glinda was well aware that it had been spiked by some of the rowdy soldiers so she sipped slowly. Chuffrey had been more than willing to share his thoughts and ideas on revamping the Gale Force and Royal Guard. His plans of changing the patrol times and routes would certainly be useful information to keep the Resistance members a step ahead of the soldiers.

Chuffrey had almost timidly asked about the property she had purchased in the southern district. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping yesterday." He said. "I think you might be on to something, cleaning up that district. I'd love to see the place and hear what your ideas are."

"Why thank you." She replied. "I hope to begin work in the next few days. It will be a while before I can actually move in but I'll have workers there around the clock soon. I'm excited about it. It'll be my first home of my own really. There's a certain character about the place, a great spirit about it. I think it could be beautiful."

Chuffrey smiled. "I'm sure it will be Lady Glinda."

She had pressed slightly to discover just what his methods of sniffing out the Resistance members would be but Chuffrey had simply smiled and said such talk was not fitting for a lady. Glinda was determined to spend time with this man in the future. She would have to know him well to find a weakness to use against him and aid the Resistance.

Glinda forced herself off the bed and to her feet and shuffled to her own bathroom. She changed into her nightdress and shut off the gaslights. Realizing the curtains to the balcony door were still open, she made her way over to draw them closed. She hesitated briefly before opening the door and slipping out toward the marble balcony railing.

It was a cool but pleasant night and Glinda felt the crisp air was refreshing. She leaned against the balcony and let her gaze wander toward the southern district of the city. Glinda's thoughts drifted to Elphaba as they often did. She smiled fondly at the thought of seeing her again in a few short days. _Elphie, _she thought to herself, _I do love you. Even if you could never love me back, I'm going to make you proud. _

Glinda took one last look toward the southern district and smiled sadly. "Good night Elphie," she whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Weeks passed. Glinda continued her mission of gathering information from those in the Palace. The reconstruction of her new home was under way and she was splitting much of her time between the two locations. She loved being there in her home with Elphaba and Fiyero.

Glinda was settled into the bedroom suite next to Elphaba's quarters. She would have preferred to stay in Elphaba's room, as had been the custom until the renovations began but Glinda eventually decided it was probably best. Being in such close contact with Elphaba so soon after finally acknowledging her true feelings for the green woman would most likely have led to an awkward and embarrassing situation of roaming hands. At least in Glinda's mind, Elphaba's reaction to her roaming hands would have been awkward and embarrassing.

While at the Palace, Glinda saw Chuffrey often. One afternoon, she was called into a meeting with the City Council and Morrible. They had requested a status update from Chuffrey. Since he had been instated as Captain of the Guard, there had been little to no progress in rounding up the Resistance members and the administration was getting restless.

"You came highly recommended Captain Chuffrey." Morrible hissed. "And yet we see no results. Where are the insurrectionists? Why are they still in operation?"

Chuffrey stood tall and showed no emotion as Morrible and the Council railed into him. Glinda was almost feeling sorry for him, almost. During her time in the Palace she had been able to warn Elphaba and Fiyero of numerous raids that had been planned and the Resistance members, Animals, and supplies always escaped unscathed. Luckily most of the information had been gathered simply by being alert and catching bits and pieces of conversations and not by Glinda speaking directly to those involved and she therefore was still in the clear an under no suspicion.

Her attention was snapped back to the present when she realized Chuffrey had begun to speak. "I admit, Madame, that so far our attempts have proven unsuccessful. I was hoping to do this as peacefully as possible but it is now quite clear that I will need to step up my efforts. As I'm sure you know, I do have methods that have proven quite successful in the past. I simply try to avoid those methods until clear that all other attempts will be fruitless."

"Well," Morrible spat, "It's clearly time to hear of those methods you seem so sure of. Because, thus far you have proven to be nothing but an utter failure at your job of ending this mutiny."

Chuffrey nodded. "I have certain methods of interrogation. Just pressure the citizens enough and they'll turn over those rebels. In fact, by the time I'm finished with them, they'll hate the rebels as much as we do for being the cause of such pain and suffering. After a few citizens parish needlessly because of those insurgents, perhaps they'll even turn themselves in voluntarily. They're so sentimental those insurrectionists."

"So let me make sure I follow you." Glinda said icily. "You 'interrogate' or more likely torture, the citizens into telling what they know of the Resistance members and kill them if they don't. After you kill enough innocent people, they're bound to turn on the Resistance members and will then be desperate to turn them in to end the torture and killing?"

"Lady Glinda," Chuffrey sighed, "I don't expect a lady of your sensibilities to understand these things. Politics and military matters are beneath you. You suffer at the thought of any poor creature coming to harm. Even if those poor creatures would just as soon cut out your tongue as tell you the time of day."

As he threw her own words concerning Morrible back at her, Glinda bristled. "You're talking of murder Sir Chuffrey. Harming innocent citizens to get your hands on a few others."

Morrible laughed at Glinda's outrage. "Lady Glinda seems to have a soft spot for traitors. Perhaps your old roommate is rubbing off on you."

Glinda's fury only grew at Morrible's reference to Elphaba. "Madame, I do happen to care for the citizens of this city. I cannot stand by and watch as innocent people suffer. You're talking of torturing citizens loyal to the Wizard who know nothing of the Resistance."

"You sound dangerously close to treason yourself Miss Glinda." Morrible sneered.

"Well you sound dangerously close to murder so perhaps we can share a cell in Southstairs." Glinda replied hotly. She rose from the table to leave after sending a dark glance toward Chuffrey. He could only stare as she stalked from the room.

"Madame," Chuffrey said, "please, allow me to speak with her. She's just surprised I'm sure. If you'll excuse me."

Chuffrey quickly went after Glinda. She was out pacing in the gardens by the time he found her. "Lady Glinda?" He called. "Please, wait, I want to talk."

"I doubt we have anything further to discuss." She said, moving away from him. "I refuse to condone torture and murder! They are Ozian citizens for Ozsakes!"

"I know, I know." Chuffrey said, trying to evoke a soothing tone. "I have my hopes that it won't come to that Miss Glinda. I don't enjoy harming anyone. I have a plan that will hopefully help avoid the necessity of such measures. Please, don't be angry with me Glinda."

"And just what are those plans pray tell?" Glinda practically growled.

Chuffrey shook his head. "Glinda, I can't tell you. It's secret information. We have a strategy. That's all I can say. Please, tell me I haven't ruined your opinion of me."

Glinda glanced up at him when he finished speaking. She saw an opportunity forming before her eyes.

"William," she said softly. "I want to believe you. I can't imagine you're as heartless as you sounded back there. But I'm not sure what to believe anymore really, or who to trust."

She stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his arm. She felt nausea rising as she noticed his breath hitch just slightly as she closed the space between them. "Please," she whispered. "Please, tell me what you're planning. I need to know you're not as ruthless as Morrible. I'm frightened of her! She'll do anything and hurt anyone who gets in her way! Please tell me you're not like her!"

Chuffrey grew bold at Glinda's apparent vulnerability and placed his hands on her shoulders before pulling her closer to him. "Glinda, I'm nothing like her, I promise you. I don't want to see any one hurt unnecessarily. I have a plan to capture the Resistance leaders, or at least a large number of their members. Once we capture them, we can negotiate with them and hopefully put this whole mess to rest."

"But how will you capture them? You're not going to harm anyone to find their location? How will you do it? Will you be safe?"

Glinda looked up at Chuffrey and he smiled tenderly. "I'll be quite safe, I assure you. And no citizens will be involved. My men actually have been spreading the word that we're planning to execute a family of Animals that we captured. We've left details about where and when and we're certain that the Resistance members won't be able to resist the chance to rescue a whole family. Once they appear, we'll capture them and then take them in for questioning. If we don't gain the leaders, we'll at least have leverage to negotiate. We'll require the leader to come in and speak with us before we consider releasing those we capture. It's amazing what people will be willing to do once they think an innocent will be executed."

"And once you have the leader? What then? Will he be given a fair trial? Or will he be handed over to the Wizard?" Glinda asked.

"Glinda, we can't allow these rebels to remain on the loose. These are desperate times; they call for desperate measures. Once we have the leader in our custody, we will interrogate him. But we must crush this resistance. Now is the time to strike Glinda. We can end this thing once and for all. Then, perhaps we can put all this behind us and think about a future?"

Glinda fought to keep her demeanor calm. "I worry about the future of Oz. I only want what's best for the citizens. This family of Animals you're planning to use to capture the Resistance leaders, is it really just a rumor? If a family of Animals should suffer, I'm afraid the insurgents would retaliate. You know how brutal they can be!"

Chuffrey cringed. "Of course I know. That's why we must be ready to use any and all means to end this mutiny. We do happen to have a few Animals to use for such purposes. They're held for just these types of occasions. We simply place them out in the open, the Resistance members rush in to the rescue, and we apprehend them. It's simple really. There will be no need for anyone to be harmed."

Glinda nodded. "And if the Resistance members who show should fight back? What then? What plan do you have to capture them?"

"Glinda," Chuffrey said softly. "This is nothing for you to concern yourself over. All will turn out all right. I promise you. The location we've leaked is just an abandoned building. There won't be anyone around but the Animals as bait and the insurgents who show up. We'll be ready for them. I promise you we will be merciful if they just surrender to us. If not, we do have explosives planted around but we won't need them. Once they see they're outnumbered, they'll surely surrender. These rebels are cowards. They wreak havoc when they think they have the upper hand but when actually crossed, they'll crumble. It will be over in minutes, I assure you."

Glinda's mind was racing. She had to get back to the mansion to be certain they weren't planning to attempt a rescue of the Animal family. She didn't even realize Chuffrey had continued speaking.

"Glinda?" he asked, "Are you alright? What's the matter?"

She shook her head slightly and forced a smile. "Nothing, I'm sorry. All this talk of violence and danger, it's wearing on me. I'm sorry. Perhaps I should find Madame Morrible and apologize for my hasty exit. I simply hate to hear of the citizens of Oz suffering. Madame can be so frightening sometimes."

Chuffrey reached a hand up to brush a blonde lock from her brow. "I'll speak to her for you. I'm certain she understands your sensitivity. You can't bear to see suffering, even if it's suffering of the vile who are actually causing the pain of this nation. You certainly are a remarkably kind woman Lady Glinda the Good."

Chuffrey stepped back from Glinda slightly but grasped her hand. "Miss Glinda, may I have the privilege of calling on you sometime? Dinner perhaps?"

Glinda felt bile rising in her throat. "Of course. I would be flattered and honored. But now, please, I'm afraid I've made a scene. I think I'll just have a carriage take me to across town to my charming little home. I need time to be alone I think. Will you make my excuses to Madame Morrible please? I'm not certain I can face her after such a spectacle." Glinda forced herself to smile pleasantly at the man before her.

"I would be happy to Miss Glinda." Chuffrey said with a smile. "But wouldn't you rather just retire here for the evening? It's late, I'd feel better if you waited to go tomorrow."

"Yes, indeed." A voice called from behind them. Morrible stalked out into the garden. "We would all feel better if you were to wait until tomorrow dear. We're nearing the bewitching hour. It simply isn't safe for a lady of your delicacies to be out on your own this time of night. In fact, I insist. You will wait until tomorrow. I wouldn't mind seeing this new residence of yours myself. Perhaps you will allow me to escort you tomorrow?"

Glinda felt her stomach drop. "Of course Madame, I would love to show you my new home. Tomorrow then. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm afraid I've worn myself out. I think I'll retire for the evening." She bowed slightly and retreated back into the Palace.

Chuffrey watched her go and Morrible clucked. "She is such a sensitive creature. I do hope you'll be able to keep an eye on her. I fear she will develop a certain pity for these terrorists. I'd hate to see her get herself into any trouble."

Chuffrey looked to Morrible who merely sneered. "Of course Madame, I will consider it my second most important duty, behind crushing this rebellion of course."

Morrible nodded. "And all that poppycock about mercy and negotiation?"

Chuffrey laughed. "Poppycock as you say. But I can't have my future wife thinking me a heartless bastard now can I? They will be dealt with. And swiftly."

"That," Morrible oozed, "is what I like to hear. Good night Captain."

They both bowed slightly before Morrible exited the garden and headed to her own quarters. Chuffrey was left with his own thoughts as he stared back toward Glinda's quarters.

xxxx

The following morning, Glinda was forced to address a women's group who was touring the Palace. She had contemplated canceling her appearance and heading directly to the headquarters but quickly decided that canceling would only draw unnecessary attention to herself. So she was occupied until early afternoon with the group of elderly, wealthy, women asking numerous questions about the interior design of the Palace and whether the rumors of Glinda's engagement to the handsome new Captain of the Guard were true.

Glinda cringed and glanced at the clock. Time was wasting. She had to get back to the Resistance headquarters before they attempted a rescue that was certain to cause someone to be captured or worse. Possibly Elphaba. Glinda felt her pulse quicken at the thought.

Finally, by late afternoon, she called a carriage and headed out to the Resistance headquarters before Morrible or anyone else had a chance to give her another duty to attend to. Glinda decided it was better to face the wrath of Morrible by slipping off than risk having her accompany her to the southern district.

The carriage pulled to a stop outside Glinda's new home. The renovations were already taking shape and the exterior was practically glistening with the new paint job. She waited for the carriage to pull away before entering the building. Glinda heard voices in the library. As she approached, she recognized Qullian's voice along with Fiyero and Elphaba.

"So the information we have is that the family will be moved to the empty shop tonight at dusk. We will simply arrive early and be prepared to take out the soldiers and release the family." Quillian said confidently.

"No!" Glinda exclaimed, entering the library. "You can't, it's a trap. They're expecting you to show and they'll be the ones there waiting for you. They're planning to capture enough Resistance members, if not you yourself Quillian, to be able to negotiate your surrender. You can't act on this information."

Quillian narrowed his eyes and flared his nostrils. "And just how do you know this?" He asked harshly.

"Because I spoke to the new Captain of the Guard myself. He told me it's a trap to capture you or at the very least enough rebels to cause a dent in the operation." Glinda replied, coolly striding into the room. She cast a quick glance at Elphaba who had remained silent but had her arms crossed and was watching her intently. She smiled slightly and nodded when Glinda caught her eye.

"And he has a fairly barbaric approach to interrogation." Glinda said looking Quillian directly in the eye. "It's a trap. I'm telling you, do not go to the shop tonight."

Quillian was visibly clenching his jaw and growling. "Am I not the leader of this Resistance operation? Do I not make the decisions?"

Glinda exhaled sharply. "Of course. No one is trying to usurp your authority but was I not asked to gather information from within the Palace and report back? What is the point of me putting myself at risk if the information I give you is ignored? I am telling you, they will be waiting for you tonight. If you go ahead with this, it's suicide."

Elphaba stepped forward then. "She is right Quillian, she was asked to report any information from inside the Palace. Glinda has saved us countless times already. She would know. Maybe we should think of another plan. We can still attempt a rescue, we just have to prepare for the fact that the information Glinda has received might be correct."

Quillian raised himself to his full height and strode closer to Glinda. She refused to flinch even though he only stopped once he was within inches of her face. "Elphaba, you and I will take Coop, Jackson and Samson and proceed as planned. We will rescue the Animal family and be prepared to take out any soldiers we encounter. I refuse to allow this new Captain to thwart our plans."

Glinda felt her blood go cold. "No! You can't. I've already told you it's a trap! You can't just walk in there. They will be waiting for you. They expect you to show up to try to free the Animals. You'll be captured or worse, killed!"

Quillian tensed. "I don't expect you to understand Miss Glinda. But this is my race we're talking about. I realize they're nothing but mere Animals to you but I refuse to allow any more to suffer or die while we sit and plan and wait for the perfect opportunity to overthrow the Wizard. We have to act or suffer the consequences!"

"You're going to get someone killed and you just better hope it's not Elphaba!" Glinda railed. "So help me Quillian, if anything happens to her…"

"Glinda!" Elphaba stepped in and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Glinda, it's alright. At least we're aware of what they have planned. Everything will be fine. We'll be careful."

Glinda was trembly in anger and also in fear. "Elphaba, you can't be serious. You're walking into a trap! You can't go."

Elphaba glanced back at Quillian before running her hand down Glinda's arm and clutching her hand. "We also can't allow an innocent Animal family to come to harm. We have to at least try. I promise, we'll be careful."

Glinda fought the sinking feeling in her stomach. She was certain Elphaba was walking into a trap. Fiyero stepped forward. "Quillian, I'd feel better if I went with you all."

"No!" Quillian snapped. "You will stick to the plan and retrieve the supplies as we discussed. We will meet you back here when we've finished. Elphaba, go round up the others. We leave in an hour."

Quillian stormed out of the room and left no room for discussion. Elphaba glanced at Glinda who seemed to have deflated as soon as Quillian left. She stepped closer to the blonde. "Glinda?"

Glinda flinched. "Elphaba, this is a mistake. I know Captain Chuffrey. He'll be expecting something this. Please, don't go. Please! Fiyero, talk to her. You can't let her go!"

Fiyero sighed. "We all know there's no talking to Quillian when he's made up his mind. Elphaba, let me go in your place. You can go pick up the supplies and I'll go with Quillian. I'll pull him out at the first sign of danger."

Elphaba shook her head. "No. I'll go. I'll just be sure Coop and Samson know what the threat is. We'll keep our eyes open. It'll be fine. Really." Elphaba wasn't sure if she was attempting to convince Glinda, Fiyero, or herself.

xxxx

The sun had long since set and Glinda was pacing waiting for news from Elphaba. Fiyero had already returned from his mission as well. They were anxiously waiting in the library for news from Quillian's mission. The clock continued to tick and no news arrived.

Glinda tried to convince herself that they would have heard already if anything had happened. But the location of the shop was far enough away that if something did happen, it could be hours before word traveled back.

Finally, late into the evening, Glinda felt nausea rising as she heard a commotion coming from the back entrance to the mansion. She and Fiyero exchanged a look and rushed out toward the sound. There, two men were helping balance Jackson who was clearly injured. He had blood pouring from a wound to his side and dried blood on his face and neck. His leg was twisted at a gruesome angle.

"Jackson!" Fiyero called, rushing forward. "What in Oz happened?"

Jackson groaned as they settled him onto a small couch in the den. It was clear he needed a doctor and one of the two men rushed back out to locate Dr. Remus.

"Jackson," Fiyero said again, "tell us what happened."

He moaned and swallowed as Glinda tried to offer a cup of water. "It was just as Miss Glinda warned." Jackson said hoarsely. "Quillian is dead. I saw it with my own eyes."

"Oh Oz." Glinda groaned. "I warned him!"

Fiyero ignored Glinda and pressed Jackson again. "Jackson, this is important. Tell us what happened."

The injured man whimpered slightly. "They were waiting for us. The poor Animal bastard was chained right out in the open. He was beaten badly. Quillian went mad with rage and stormed in. We tried to stop him."

Jackson coughed and blood slipped from between his lips. He grimaced before continuing. "They opened fire. The soldiers…and the building, they had explosives placed. It went off just as we rushed the square."

"Where are the others?" Fiyero asked, almost frantically. "Where's Elphaba?"

"I saw them. Quillian was gunned down. He never had a chance. I saw Coop and Samson. They took their own lives to keep from being captured. It was awful!"

"Elphaba," Glinda cried. "Where's Elphaba? What happened to her?"

Jackson choked as blood began to pool in his mouth. "I didn't see her exactly. But she was closest to the building. But I don't know. I didn't see…Oz. I'm sorry. Quillian wouldn't listen."

Fiyero pressed a cloth to the wound in Jackson's side and they tried to comfort him as he drew his last breath. Glinda was struggling to maintain control. "Fiyero, we have to find her. She could be hurt!"

Fiyero clenched his jaw. "We have to regroup. With Quillian dead, we can't allow ourselves to be scattered. Our cause can't die with him! We have to gather the remaining members and decide what to do next."

Glinda stared at him incredulously. "What? Fiyero, we have to find Elphaba!"

Fiyero cringed. "Of course Glinda. We'll find her. But we can't make the same mistake Quillian did and rush in. And we can't let this destroy us. Elphaba wouldn't want that. What would she say? She'd say to gather our resources and plan our next move and you know it!"

Glinda was trembling by this point. "Fiyero, either you come with me and help me find her or I'll go alone!"

"Glinda…"

A sound of thump was heard and cut Fiyero off abruptly. They both glanced back toward the doorway before rushing out toward where the sound came from. Running toward the door, they stopped in their tracks at the sight of Elphaba lying crumpled on her side just inside the doorway, unconscious.

A/N - so a bit of a cliffy. But no worries, I update fairly regularly and the next chapter is finished, I just have to finish proof reading. Thanks again for all the interest in the story, I appreciate it! Enjoy what's left of your weekends!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - In an effort to get this up quickly, mostly because cliffhangers drive me crazy and I almost felt bad about throwing this one in, I didn't proof it one extra time like I normally do. Sorry for any typos! Thanks for the reviews and reading, I do appreciate it! And I still don't own a thing.

"Elphaba!" Glinda called, rushing forward. She reached the injured woman's side and quickly tried to roll her onto her back. The moan that escaped Elphaba's lips made Glinda draw back in fear she'd further harmed her.

Fiyero knelt by Elphaba's side and brushed raven hair from her forehead. Blood was seeping from a gash just below her hairline. She moaned slightly again. Clenching his jaw, Fiyero scooped Elphaba into his arms, ignoring her muffled cries, and quickly carried her toward her bedroom, Glinda following immediately behind them. Other members of the Resistance stood shocked as they rushed past.

When he settled her onto the bed, she moaned again. "Glinda, help me get her out of this cloak."

Fiyero lifted Elphaba as gently as possible while Glinda pulled her arms free of the black material. She cringed as Elphaba whimpered in pain again.

"Fiyero, we need a doctor!" Glinda cried. She reached for a cloth and pressed it to Elphaba's head to try to stop the bleeding.

Fiyero nodded. "They went to fetch Dr. Remus. He'll be here soon I'm sure. We need to see if there are any broken bones." He pressed a hand to her side and she cried out in pain.

"Stop! You're hurting her!" Glinda yelled, swatting his hand away.

"Glinda," Fiyero replied patiently. "I'm trying to see if she has any broken ribs." He slid his hand gently underneath the top he had unbuttoned and she again whimpered as his hand brushed against her side.

Glinda held Elphaba's hand tightly and leaned in close to her. "Elphie, dear, it's alright. Everything will be fine. Dr. Remus is on his way. You're going to be fine."

Elphaba moaned again and her eyes opened slightly. "Glin? What happened?" She tried to pull herself upright in bed. Glinda didn't have to push her back down before she winced and clenched her jaw in pain. "Was I followed? Oz, they might have followed me here. Fiyero, we have to…get out. Glinda?"

Fiyero placed a hand on Elphaba's shoulder. "Easy Elphaba. No one followed you. You're safe; we're all safe. Just relax."

Elphaba slipped back into unconsciousness as Glinda and Fiyero fretted over her. A short time later the doctor arrived. Glinda bit her nails and paced the hall as he ascertained the damage. Fiyero was brooding in the corner with his head in his hands. A few others stopped by to check for news and to deliver tea to the two.

Finally, the doctor slipped silently out of her room and was met with their frantic questions of her condition.

"She'll be fine. Some cracked ribs and a concussion. Make sure she takes it easy for a while. I've left some medicine to help keep her comfortable and control the pain. She'll probably be asleep for quite some time. But I don't see why she won't make a full recovery."

Glinda sighed in relief. Fiyero nodded and smiled slightly. "Thank you Doctor." He said softly. "Let me walk you out and we'll settle payment."

"Absolutely not." Dr. Remus said. "No payment necessary. I'm happy to help, it's the least I can do really."

As Fiyero walked the doctor out, Glinda slipped into Elphaba's room. She had been allowed to stay in the room just long enough to help the doctor dress Elphaba in a nightdress before being shooed out to allow him to assess the patient.

As she approached the bed, Glinda felt tears stinging her eyes. Now that the crisis seemed to be averted, she felt her fear at the thought of losing Elphaba bubble to the surface. She scooted a chair close to the bed and reached for Elphaba's limp hand.

A whimper escaped Glinda's lips and the chair wasn't close enough. She quickly moved and sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over Elphaba, as if checking to be certain there was still a steady rise and fall to her chest. Glinda smoothed Elphaba's brow, dodging the bandage that stretched across her forehead.

"Oz Elphie you scared me. You're going to be just fine though. I'm going to take care of you. I may even let Fiyero help." She said smiling softly.

When she was certain Elphaba's breathing was strong and steady, she moved back to the chair to keep her vigil.

xxxxx

Glinda was still settled into the chair hours later. She refused to move from her spot watching over Elphaba. As unladylike as it was, she was unable to refrain from biting her nails in her nervousness. Fiyero slipped into the room and moved another chair to sit next to Glinda. They shared a brief silence before he glanced over at Glinda and cleared his throat.

"Does she know?" Fiyero asked softly.

Glinda didn't move her eyes from Elphaba's still form. "Does she know what?" she asked absentmindedly in reply.

"That you're in love with her."

Glinda felt her breath hitch and her eyes widened. "Fiyero…I don't know what you're…"

"Please, Glinda," Fiyero interrupted. "It's obvious. In fact, I can't believe I didn't notice before now. Does she know?" He asked again tenderly laying a hand on Glinda's forearm.

Glinda finally met his eyes. Anything she had planned to say evaporated at the kind smile he gave her. "No. She doesn't know."

Before Fiyero could respond she quickly asked, "Does she know _you're_ in love with her?"

He chuckled. "Oh, she knows. I've told her many, many times. But, she doesn't take too kindly to the thought of being the 'other woman.' Doesn't want to be a mistress. Which I understand. I've promised not to pressure her anymore."

Glinda looked back to Elphaba. "That's our Elphie." She said softly. "Moral to a fault. Even if it's at the cost of her own happiness."

Fiyero chuckled again. "Who would have thought, from schoolmates, to fellow Resistance fighters, to rivals for the heart of a certain green woman."

"Fiyero," Glinda said timidly. "I would never…that is, she'll never know. Not from me."

"But why not?" Fiyero exclaimed, confused.

Glinda was silent for a moment before glancing back at him. "Because it wouldn't be right. She worries about me too much as it is. Imagine if we added a broken heart and unrequited love to her worries. I won't do that."

Fiyero gently squeezed Glinda's arm again. "You're a good woman Glinda. You deserve to be happy. Granted, I would selfishly prefer it not be with my woman." He said with a wry laugh. "But she deserves to be happy as well."

Glinda nodded. "You're right, she does. That's why I'll never say a word. She deserves more than I could ever give her."

"You might be surprised. She doesn't love me Glinda, not in the way I wish. You might just be surprised as to where her true feelings lie. Oz, she might be surprised as well" He ended with a laugh.

Glinda shook her head. "No. It's best if I keep this to myself. You won't say anything either, will you Fiyero?"

At Glinda's desperate look, Fiyero smiled sadly. "No, Glinda. I won't interfere. In any way."

He rose to his feet and took one last glance at Elphaba before moving toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Glinda asked.

Fiyero sighed heavily. "To see what they've done with Quillian's body. No doubt they will try to make an example out of him. We'll be back shortly."

"Be careful."

Fiyero nodded and leaned toward her to kiss Glinda on the top of the head as she turned her attention back to Elphaba. "She loves you Glinda. She may even surprise herself at just how much. Talk to her."

With that he silently slipped out of the room.

xxxx

Elphaba slept through the night fairly peacefully. Glinda stayed with her and would rouse her only when time for her medication. In her semi conscious state, Elphaba would sometimes be restless until the medicine would lull her back to sleep. When that would occur, Glinda would perch on the edge of the bed and stroke her brow while humming softly and Elphaba would calm. Glinda felt uneasy at seeing the usually strong, stoic Elphaba so vulnerable.

The day continued much the same with Elphaba sleeping and Glinda keeping watch. Fiyero had returned with news of Quillian's body. As expected, the body had been desecrated to make an example of and discourage further acts of treason.

Fiyero had tried to convince Glinda to go to her own room and rest but she refused to leave Elphaba's side. She kept her vigil through the evening, occasionally napping in the wooden chair pulled up beside the bed.

Glinda woke hours later to the wooden arm of the chair digging into her back. She groaned slightly and shifted, trying to make herself more comfortable.

"Glinda?" came a soft voice from the bed.

Glinda glanced to Elphaba who appeared to be awake and lucid for the first time. She moved to sit on the edge of the bed as quickly as her stiff body would allow.

"I'm here Elphie." Glinda said, placing a hand against Elphaba's cheek. "Are you awake?"

A smile split Elphaba's face. "Hi Glin." Her speech was slurred slightly.

"Hi Elphie. How do you feel?"

"Light as a feather." Elphie laughed softly still smiling.

Glinda smiled at her fondly and smoothed raven hair away from her forehead. "That would be your medicine dearest. Glad to see it's doing its job. You gave us all quite a scare by the way."

Elphaba's smiled faded slightly. "I'm sorry Glin. Didn't mean to scare you. What time is it?"

Glinda's brow furrowed in confusion at Elphaba's question. "It's late Elphie. Why?"

"Thought so. Why are you sleeping in a chair? Couldn't be comfortable. You could lay with me."

Glinda smiled down at Elphaba whose eyes were getting heavy once again. "I didn't want to jostle you too much Elphie. I'm alright."

Elphaba winced as she shook her head. "No. You'll wear yourself out. Lie down." She patted the bed next to her, eyes still closed.

"Alright Elphie, anything to make you get some rest." Glinda scooted to the other side of the bed and pulled the blankets down and slid in next to Elphaba. She sighed contentedly as she glanced to the side and saw Elphaba's face was relaxed and peaceful, seemingly asleep again. Glinda turned onto her side so she was facing Elphaba and let her eyes rest on her as she slept.

"I love you Glinda." Came an almost whisper. Glinda was sure her heart stopped for a moment.

"What did you say Elphie?" she asked, voice shaking.

Elphaba's nose twitched slightly and Glinda feared she was truly asleep already. "Said I love you. You're my best friend Glin."

Best friend. Glinda sighed and felt tears stinging her eyes. She fought to keep the hitch out of her voice. "I love you too Elphie."

Elphaba smiled and turned her head just slightly toward Glinda's voice. "'Cause I'm your best friend too?"

Glinda would have laughed at how childlike Elphaba seemed to her at the moment if her heart wasn't breaking. "Yes Elphie. Because you're my best friend too. And because you're you. Sleep well Elphaba."

Elphaba didn't stir again and Glinda was left with her thoughts as the night wore on.

xxxx

Glinda's eyes fluttered open and she stretched as she became fully awake. The failed rescue and Elphaba's injury seemed like a lifetime ago. She quickly glanced to the side and saw Elphaba's rich brown eyes gazing back at her.

"Oz, Elphie, how long have you been awake? It's probably past time for your medicine. Are you in any pain? How long have you lying there in pain? You should have woken me up!" Glinda rushed to jump from the bed and round up the painkillers but Elphaba's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Good morning Glinda." She said hoarsely with a grin. "Stop fretting. You must be tired."

Glinda sank back down onto the pillow. "So you're not in any pain? Ozma, that must be some strong stuff Dr. Remus gave you. I may have sample that sometime."

Elphaba chuckled and then her face grew serious. "Did I dream it? Is Quillian really dead? And Samson and Coop?" At Glinda's slight nod, Elphaba exhaled a shaky breath. "What about Jackson?"

"He made it back and told us what happened but…it was too late for him Elphaba. He was badly hurt. And I'm not going to pretend that you didn't give us quite a fright as well." Glinda said softly. She picked up Elphaba's hand and began to gently stroke it between her own. "I'm sorry Elphie. I know they were your friends."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Glinda. You tried to warn us. I should have stood up to Quillian and made him listen. I shouldn't have let the raid take place." An edge of panic was creeping into Elphaba's voice and Glinda reached a hand out and turned Elphaba's face to look at her.

"Elphie, this is not your fault. Quillian wouldn't listen. But this is no one's fault but the Wizard and his troops. And Chuffrey. He promised his soldiers would try to capture you all before using force. This is not your fault!"

Elphaba had a pained look on her face and gasped. Glinda realized she was leaning into her injured side. "Sweet Oz, Elphie, I'm so sorry!" She jumped back as if she had been burned and scrambled to the nightstand and reached for the medication. "That was so stupid of me. But at least I distracted you from blaming yourself right?" Glinda said with a nervous grin as she helped Elphaba rise slightly to swallow the pill.

Once Elphaba was settled back onto the pillow, Glinda reached for her hand again. "Elphie? Are you all right? I didn't break anything else did I?"

Elphaba chuckled and looked up at Glinda after the pain began to ease. "You? You hardly weigh enough to break anything my sweet. I'm fine. Although I think we may need fatten you up a bit. That elbow of yours is a little too bony."

"Oh you." Glinda said with a playful swat. "If you weren't already injured, I'd show you a bony elbow. And you're one to talk by the way. I can see it's high time to get that kitchen staff in here."

Glinda realized she was grinning like a goofy fourteen-year-old boy as Elphaba smiled and reached a hand up and tucked a blonde curl behind her ear. Elphaba let her hand linger on Glinda's cheek and Glinda felt her breath hitch. Before she could stop herself, she leaned into the green palm and pressed a light kiss as Elphaba's thumb stroked her cheekbone.

"Elphie…"

A knock at the door ripped the moment from them as Fiyero poked his head in the door. "How's the patient?" He asked stepping into the room. "Elphaba, I'm so glad to see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Elphaba was still staring at Glinda, slightly wide-eyed as she pulled her hand away. She turned her attention back to Fiyero and smiled nervously at him as he pulled a chair up to the side of the bed. "Oh, I'm alright Fiyero. Glinda is taking good care of me." She said softly.

Fiyero glanced over at Glinda who apparently had just realized she hadn't even attempted to straighten herself up after sleeping. She ran a hand through her wild curls and promptly announced she needed to do some damage control before anyone else came by to check on Elphaba. She slipped into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, glad for a moments reprieve to gather her thoughts.

Fiyero laughed as he turned back to Elphaba. "I'm glad to see some things never change, Glinda and her need to be presentable at all times being one of them." He turned serious then and reached for Elphaba's hand. "You scared us, Glinda especially. I'm sorry about what happened Elphaba. I should have been there."

"I'm glad you weren't. You could have been killed. And now that Quillian is gone, the Resistance needs a leader. We're better off with you there and me here, trust me." Elphaba said softly.

Before Fiyero could reply, Elphaba yawned, feeling the medicine beginning to take effect. He smiled tenderly at her and reached to straighten the blankets over her. By the time Glinda stepped out of the bathroom a short time later Elphaba was already soundly asleep.

xxxx

Elphaba stood still as she watched Glinda's carriage pull away. It had been four days since the ill-fated rescue and Elphaba had made great progress in her recovery, even if she was still stiff and sore. Glinda had remained by her side for those three days but she was now heading back to the Palace.

Elphaba thought back to the moment they shared before Fiyero walked in. She replayed it over and over in her mind, the softness of Glinda's face, the tingle to her palm when soft lips pressed against it, they way her own heart had seemed ready to jump from her chest. The vision of Glinda with her eyes closed and leaning into her hand and pressing her lips to Elphaba's palm was seared into her memory.

Elphaba had watched Glinda intently after that, looking for any sign that Glinda was disturbed or upset. She seemed fine. And neither spoke of the moment. So Elphaba convinced herself that she alone was witness to what had passed and that it was nothing more than the medication playing tricks with her mind. Glinda could not have meant anything more than a friendly gesture, she couldn't.

Elphaba even tried to convince herself that nothing had passed between them. But she was unable to resist the emotions that were beginning to swell inside of her. Why had she never noticed just how deep one could look into those brilliant blue eyes? And the way the morning sunlight glinted off of shining yellow curls.

Elphaba sighed again and watched the carriage disappear from view. She felt an ache deep in her chest that she couldn't quite place. "Maybe I hit my head harder than I thought." She muttered to no one in particular.

"What's that?" Fiyero asked stepping closer and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine Fiyero. Just rambling. I think I'll go back and lie down for a while. I'm suddenly very tired." She turned then and slowly and carefully made her way back to her room leaving a fairly confused Fiyero staring after her.

xxxx

Glinda arrived back at the Palace and was met with a swirl of activity. Morrible was off to one side speaking to one of the Gale Force soldiers, members of the Ozian press were there taking notes, and Chuffrey was pacing. As soon as she entered the foyer, all present swarmed her, excluding Morrible.

Chuffrey got to her first and was barely able to restrain himself from wrapping her in an embrace. "Lady Glinda, we've been so worried! It's been days and we hadn't heard from you. And then with the unfortunate explosion around the Resistance members in the southern district, I assumed the worst! Are you quite well? Has anything happened?"

Glinda glanced around at the members of the press clearly trying to get a scoop for the evening papers. Chuffrey nodded slightly and taking her elbow, steered her toward a side room Morrible had just disappeared into.

Glinda grimaced as she nearly ran flush into Morrible as Chuffrey swung her into the room and closed the door behind them.

"Well, Dearie," Morrible said icily. "I do hope you have a good excuse for worrying us so. And just where have you been?"

Glinda attempted to keep her face even as she glanced back and forth between the two. Her mind raced trying to think of how to respond. "I was at my home, in the southern district. I heard about what happened and…was too frightened to set foot out of doors. I suppose I should have sent word. But just then, one of the designers arrived with the most darling pattern swatches I've ever seen. I couldn't decide which would look best to cover the couch in the foyer or which would look best as curtains in the den. These decisions, they can be so stressful at times."

Morrible looked both disgusted and pleased at the same time. "Ah yes dear, it's almost too much for one so delicate as yourself to wrap your brain around now isn't it? Pesky things such as matching colors and patterns. However did you manage to make a decision."

Chuffrey exhaled loudly. "You certainly had us frightened Miss Glinda. Are you certain you're alright?"

"I'm quite fine I assure you." Glinda replied plastering her signature "Glinda the Good" smile onto her face. He beamed back at her in response.

Morrible cocked a brow. "Captain Chuffrey, hadn't you better go along and see to it that the papers are informed of the safe return of our dear Miss Glinda?"

Chuffrey nodded in agreement and bowed to them both before exiting the room. Glinda turned to make her leave as well but Morrible's voice stopped her once again.

"Miss Glinda, some dreadful news. There has been a sighting of your old roomie, one Elphaba Thropp. Seems she's been assisting those rebel heathens." Morrible sauntered up to Glinda and stared down at her intently. Glinda swallowed and steeled her gaze.

"Is that so? I can't say that I'm surprised really; she was always passionate about equal rights in school. It seems reasonable enough that she would decide to try to free the Animals."

Morrible smiled and Glinda wanted to smack her. "Yes Dearie, she was always an opinionated one so I heard. You would of course notify the proper authorities should she attempt to contact you, wouldn't you dear? We certainly can't have you aiding and abetting a traitor now can we?"

"Madame," Glinda replied, "If you remember, Miss Elphaba abandoned me here in this very city. She left me to find my own way home all alone. I have no desire to see her or hear from her nor do I have any idea what she may be up to."

Morrible chuckled as if appreciating the memory. "Ah yes, how could I forget? Well, she's most likely dead anyway, seems she was involved in that dreadful business a few short days ago. She was spotted closest to the building before those rebels lit their explosives. Our brave soldiers haven't been able to completely dig it out yet. Probably buried beneath the rubble. It's a pity, she had such great potential."

Glinda nodded stiffly, still feeling nauseated by the words that had just passed her lips. "If you'll excuse me Madame, all these color and pattern decisions have quite worn me out so I believe I shall retire to my chambers." She turned and left before giving Morrible a chance to reply and quickly rushed to her room.

All the way back across the Palace Glinda could only think of one thing: Morrible knew Elphaba was in the Resistance.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N - I had hoped to get this up yesterday but the real world called, so once again, there might be a some typos but I tried to catch them all. I don't own anything!

Chapter 9

The day after Glinda returned to the Palace, she tried to appear completely at ease when she received a summons for a private meeting with the Wizard. She smoothed down her dress and hair as she stood outside his chambers. Taking a deep, calming breath, she entered the room and saw the short portly man seated on the steps in front of his giant mechanical head.

"Ah, Glinda dear, come in, come in!" He called excitedly. "So good to see you!"

Glinda reached the steps and sat down beside him when he patted the spot next to him. She smiled her signature smile and waited for him to begin.

"Glinda dear, no need to pretend with me. I know that smile." He said with a chuckle. "I just want to talk to you. It's been so long since we've chatted, you must think I've abandoned you. Well, tell me, are you quite well?"

Glinda tried to keep the confusion from her face as she glanced towards him. During her time in the Palace, she and the Wizard did not spend much time together other than the occasional briefing as to what was to be said during public appearances. They certainly rarely engaged in small talk.

"I'm quite well, thank you Sir." She said. "I'm sure you've heard that I purchased a home in the southern district and I've been just swamped with renovations."

"Ah yes, I did hear about that." The Wizard rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Not a bad idea you had there either my dear, attempting to clean up that part of the City. I've had Madame Morrible looking into purchasing a few buildings for just that same purpose. It will certainly help keep an eye on those rebel miscreants at the very least."

Glinda nodded and smiled, hoping she looked more at ease than she felt. The Wizard paid her no mind and spoke as if he had just had an idea. "You know Glinda, I've heard your old roommate has been tied to the Resistance. She had quite the talent for magic if you remember. Do you, in fact remember Miss Glinda?"

"Oh, well, yes, I suppose I do remember something about her abilities if you will." Glinda replied somewhat confused. "I only witnessed a few such testaments to those talents though."

The Wizard nodded again. "It's a true pity. She had such potential. If we only had her working on our side, I just know we could restore this nation to peace in no time at all. If there was just some way to reach out to her and just talk to her…" He cast a sideways glance at Glinda. "Do you think she would be willing to talk to you?"

Glinda was certain her eyes were as wide as saucers. "Sir, I heard she was killed recently. Madame herself indicated that…"

"Nonsense girl." The Wizard interrupted. "They found no body when they finished sifting through the rubble. I'm sure she's just fine. If we could just get her into the Palace for a brief meeting."

"Just what kind of meeting Sir, if you don't mind my asking? Would she be asked here for a talk and then escorted to Southstairs? I'm not certain I understand the logic of why you think she would voluntarily walk right into the Palace. What could she possibly hope to gain from such a meeting?"

"Well," the Wizard replied. "If she would agree to meet with us, she would have my word that she would be free to leave once the meeting was concluded."

"Forgive me for saying so your Wizardness, but I just don't believe any Resistance fighter places much merit on your word." Glinda cringed slightly as if she expected a booming retort or worse, a physical slap. Instead, the Wizard just laughed.

"How very true my dear. That's why you would need to be the one to reach out and invite her. She just might still trust you."

Glinda nodded. "But what exactly do you need her for? How is magic going to help your situation?"

The Wizard's face lit then as if he had been waiting for Glinda to ask just that question. "Well, you see, Madame Morrible has a certain book. A magic book. She herself can only decipher bits and pieces of it but surely, one as talented as Miss Elphaba would be able to not only read the spells, but perform them! We would be willing to adequately compensate her for her time of course."

"Oh, of course." Glinda said softly. "But Sir, and I'm sorry for being so dense, just why would she ever be willing to help you? Why would she willingly read from this book? What kind of spells would you want her to perform?"

The Wizard patted her knee in an almost fatherly fashion, as if he were speaking to a child instead of a grown woman. "That my dear is boring political nonsense and nothing for you to worry about. Let's just say that with this book, we would have the means to locate any and all resistance members, Animals, or just about anything else we would want. We could even amass an army of spies. Glinda, this book has a spell for everything. We could heal the sick even. The possibilities would be unlimited!"

"Well, I can certainly see why you would want the book and want someone to read it. But again, what could she possibly expect to receive in return. I doubt she would ever willingly betray the Animals or the Resistance."

When the Wizard grinned, Glinda felt a sickening feeling in her belly. "She would if she wished to protect her sister."

xxxx

The Wizard had excused Glinda saying instructions would be forthcoming. He had also specifically told her she was not to leave the Palace again anytime soon. He feigned concern for her but Glinda had the distinct feeling she was being watched.

Later that evening, her presence was once again requested by the Wizard. She walked into the appointed meeting place and felt her stomach drop even further at the sight of Morrible and Chuffrey both seated with the Wizard.

Chuffrey smiled reassuringly at her, at least in his mind. Glinda tried to return the smile but feared it came out more of a grimace. Morrible made a hissing sound and Glinda turned her attention back to her. The Wizard just sat quietly until Glinda took her seat across from him.

"Glinda," the Wizard began, "no doubt you remember our conversation from earlier today." At Glinda's nod, he continued. "Madame Morrible had a thought. You studied sorcery back at Shiz, didn't you?"

Glinda nodded again. "I was far from proficient at it however."

Morrible clucked. "That is an understatement Dearie."

"Now, now, we have faith in you Glinda!" The Wizard exclaimed. "Madame, show her the book."

Morrible huffed again but pulled a large book from underneath the table. "This, Dearie, is the Grimmerie. It's a powerful book and not to be handled lightly. This book contains spells for anything and everything you could possibly imagine. However, the writing itself is also magic and not easily deciphered. The Wizard has a far-fetched idea that you might be able to read portions. If that were true, we would have no need of your dear old roomie."

"Me? Read the Grimmerie?" Glinda practically choked out the words. "Sir, I certainly appreciate the vote of confidence but I sincerely doubt…"

"What does this say?" Morrible interrupted, holding the book open in front of Glinda's face.

"Oh Oz, something about bubbles, but really…wait, I can read that? I could read that!" Glinda exclaimed. "Sweet Oz."

The Wizard clapped excitedly and Chuffrey was beaming at her. Morrible squinted her eyes before turning the book around to see what passage Glinda was referring to.

"Leave it to Miss Glinda to pick out a frilly bubble spell." Morrible sneered.

"But she can read it!" The Wizard exclaimed. "Oh, Miss Glinda, this is good news. Madame, give her the book. Let's see what else she can do!"

Morrible growled but slid the book back toward Glinda. She reached a shaking hand and pulled the book closer. She leaned over the book, brow furrowed as she tried to read. "Bubbles. That's all I've got. I can't even tell what to do with the bubbles." She dejectedly slid the book back to Morrible.

As Morrible grinned triumphantly, the Wizard reached and patted her hand. "Well, that just means you need to study a little. But you read from the book the very first time you laid eyes on it! That is quite remarkable."

"Elphaba could read the book cover to cover. I still say we need to get her here in the Palace." Morrible said lowly.

"Madame," Glinda said looking at her pointedly. "I still don't understand just how you expect to get her read from the book. Ask politely? Somehow I doubt it."

Morrible narrowed her eyes on Glinda again and pursed her lips. "Well, if she's not interested in saving her sister, I have certain other ways of persuasion. Spells can do wondrous things to loosen the tongue. Keep that in mind Dearie."

xxxx

Glinda spent the next five days under Morrible's tutelage studying the Grimmerie. Aside from the night spent worrying over Elphaba's injuries, the time with Morrible was by far the worst experience of Glinda's young life.

By the end of the fifth day, Glinda had made some progress. The bubble spell was understood as a form of transportation spell, though Glinda quickly declared herself terrified of heights. Morrible had more than a few headaches to show for her training sessions. Glinda felt a small amount of satisfaction when she would see Morrible pinching the bridge of her nose and reaching for her smelling salts with a moan.

Glinda did truly try to understand the book. At times, it would seem that the swirling images would form words but they would scatter just as quickly. She was only able to pick out single words usually and was failing to piece together entire passages.

When she was finally dismissed for the evening, Glinda retreated to her room, exhausted, but found she was unable to rest. If she could only decipher the book, Elphaba wouldn't be sought out and Nessarose would escape the threat as well. But try as she might, and she did try, she was unable to make further progress.

Glinda feared involving Elphaba. She knew allowing Elphaba to set foot inside the Palace was out of the question. Glinda knew better than to doubt Morrible's skill with spells and she refused to put Elphaba within the woman's reach. But she also knew if Elphaba could get her hands on the book, she could use it to help the Animals and possibly even help oust the Wizard and Morrible.

A soft knock at her door broke Glinda from her reverie. She hesitantly walked to the door and opened it slightly. She fought down both panic and disgust as she took in the sight of Sir Chuffrey standing before her.

"Hello Glinda." He said softly. "I wanted to make sure that you're alright. May I come in? I won't keep you long I promise."

"It's late William. I really should try to rest…" Glinda faltered slightly.

"I know, please, I just want to speak with you for a moment." Chuffrey said quickly placing a hand on her shoulder and softly trailing his hand down to cup her elbow.

Glinda groaned inwardly and stepped aside to allow him to enter her suite. Closing the door softly she stepped further into the room where he stood waiting for her.

"They're working you too hard." He said softly, his brow furrowed. "I intend to speak to Madame Morrible about it tomorrow. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Glinda replied. "I'm just very tired."

Chuffrey stepped closer and tentatively rested his hands on her shoulders. He raised one hand and placed it under her chin, lifting her face so she had to meet his gaze. "Is there anything I can do?"

Glinda once again felt a plot forming. "I just want to go home and rest for a few days." She said softly, leaning into his palm. Her mind retreated to the moment she had shared with Elphaba and Glinda found she had to fight to keep a grimace from her face at the difference she felt at this contact. "Do you think Madame would allow me to have a few days off, if you were to speak to her?"

Chuffrey beamed at the notion of being of service to her. "You let me handle Madame Morrible. In fact, have your bags packed and ready first thing tomorrow. I'll escort you myself. No need to even mention it to Madame beforehand. It's much easier to receive forgiveness than permission I've learned."

"Oh," Glinda said forcing a smile. "You're too kind. But an escort won't be necessary. I can see my way tomorrow. If I could just have a few days to rest away from all this, I'm certain I could decipher those spells."

Chuffrey stroked her cheek with his thumb and chuckled. "Then a few days rest you shall have. On one condition," he said with a sly grin. "You agree to have dinner with me the evening you return."

Glinda's felt her forced smile widening. "That would be…delightful." She replied, searching for the right word.

Chuffrey smiled back down at her. His smiled faded slightly and leaned down quickly and pressed his lips to hers. Glinda felt no spark, no tingling, just a deep sense of nausea boiling in her belly. She said nothing and tried to school her expression when he pulled away.

"It's settled then. You go on your way tomorrow, and I'll see you when you get back for a nice quiet dinner somewhere. Now, I'll leave you to rest." He placed a soft kiss to her forehead and then silently retreated from the room.

Glinda quickly rushed to the bathroom and scrubbed her face, almost harshly, to remove the remnants of his kisses.

xxxx

The next morning, Glinda was seated in a carriage, the Palace fading into the distance behind her, before anyone was awake to take note of her absence. Before long, her now beloved home loomed in front of her.

As she stepped from the Carriage and her bag was settled on the sidewalk beside her, Quincy, another resistance member strode forward to see her inside. He was passing as the new gardener and was taking his alleged position quite seriously by planting an assortment of flowers and plants. Glinda smiled as he picked up the bag and bowed slightly with a grin.

"Good morning my Lady." He said good-naturedly. "You're certain out and about early."

"I could say the same for you." She replied. "The flowers are beautiful. Thank you."

He nodded slightly and opened the door for her to enter. Once inside, she was met again with the sight of progress as the inside continued to be remodeled. "Oh, this place is looking wonderful! You all are doing a remarkable job."

Quincy smiled again. "We're happy to have a relatively safe place to stay. And now, to be able to come and go with the excuse of construction work, well, it has certainly relieved some stress."

Glinda smiled and placed a hand on the older man's forearm. "I'm glad. How are things going without Quillian?"

Quincy's smiled didn't fade as he answered. "Quillian's death will never be anything but tragic. But we all saw it coming. Now, with Fiyero taking the reins, the Resistance has a heart again. We've even seen a few new recruits."

"I'm glad to hear it. And Elphaba, how is she?"

Quincy gave Glinda a tender look and nodded. "She's doing quite well. We've all been making sure she's taking it easy, much to her chagrin."

Glinda laughed at the thought of Elphaba being forced to look after herself. She felt a tinge of guilt for those who crossed the fiery green woman after such a conversation. "Has she come down yet this morning?"

Quincy shook his head. "Not yet Miss. It's early even for her yet."

A sly smile spread over Glinda's face then. "I think perhaps I'll surprise her."

Chuckling, Quincy patted her shoulder. "Well go on up then. Good luck, I hope she doesn't take a swing at you should you wake her."

"Oh, don't you worry. I can handle Elphaba Thropp." Glinda said with a laugh.

"I don't doubt that a bit Miss." Quincy replied laughing.

Glinda made her way upstairs to Elphaba's room and quietly slipped inside. She choked down a chuckle at the sight of Elphaba, splayed across the bed, limbs extending in all directions. _For someone so reserved when awake, you certainly do sleep relaxed._ Glinda thought with a fond smile. She quickly pushed thoughts of being tangled up with those limbs out of her mind.

She knelt by the bed, bringing her face within inches of where Elphaba's face rested peacefully against the sheets. Glinda blew a soft, tickling breath onto Elphaba's face. A green nose twitched and her eyes squinted slightly but she didn't rouse.

"Elphie…" Glinda said in a singsong voice and blew again. "Wake up dearest." She reached a hand up and gently ran it through the raven tresses.

Elphaba groaned and cracked one eye open. "Glin?" She said groggily.

"Rise and shine. You're sleeping the day away!" Glinda replied in a mock chastisement.

Elphaba blearily opened both eyes and stretched, still not fully awake. "Sleepin' the day away. It's barely light out. I doubt I'm really awake anyway. Just probably dreaming you." Her eyes drifted closed again and Glinda could tell she was quickly drifting back into slumber.

"I'm real Elphie. I come all this way and I can't even get you out of bed? I'm hurt Thropp!" Glinda said giggling.

The sound of Glinda's laughter brought Elphaba's eyes back to the blonde's face. "Glinda? Are you really here?"

"Yes, Elphie, we've established that. Good morning." Glinda laughed as Elphaba finally gained her bearings. She pulled herself to her feet and turned to allow Elphaba some privacy as she too began to rise. Glinda felt a sharp and rather insistent slap on her backside. She yelped and turned seeing a wry grin on Elphaba's face.

"That's for waking me up before dawn." Elphaba said yawning and extended her arms over hear head stretching again.

"Oh, get your lazy bum out of bed so we can get breakfast. I'm starving! And has it occurred to you that I might actually have something important to discuss with you?"

Elphaba quickly swung her legs over the side of the bed, a serious expression immediately clouding her face. "What is it? Glinda, are you all right? What's wrong?"

Glinda turned and smiled, hoping to ease Elphaba's worry. "Now there you go again, being overly concerned. I'm fine Elphie. I just have some information is all. And it's nothing that can't wait until after we've had breakfast. Did I mention I'm starving?"

Elphaba cocked a brow and groaned. "It's too early even for breakfast."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're insufferable first thing in the morning? It's a good thing you woke up before me at Shiz or I fear we never would have remained friends." Glinda said smiling as she threw a dress toward Elphaba who was still grousing on the bed.

Glinda pulled back the curtains to allow sunlight to stream into the room as Elphaba shuffled into the bathroom to attempt to rally herself.

xxxx

An hour later, the women were sitting out in the newly remodeled garden. The garden was completely enclosed on all sides so even Glinda felt it would be safe enough for Elphaba to sit outside. Breakfast was eaten and Glinda had just finished telling Elphaba about the Grimmerie and Morrible's plan to spell her when she arrived for her "negotiations."

Glinda had debated about whether or not to tell Elphaba about the threat to Nessarose but had finally decided that Elphaba needed to know.

The green woman was thoughtful now as she processed the information. "Did they say what they would do specifically with Nessa?"

Glinda shook her head. "No. I'm sorry. I'll of course do anything I can to protect her, or get word out should they decide to act. But what about the Grimmerie Elphie? You're not just going to walk in there and agree to meet with them. I know what Morrible is capable of. I won't let her get her claws into you."

Elphaba smiled and Glinda felt a growing unease at the sparkle in the brown eyes. "Then I'll just have to go in and take the book from her without giving her that chance."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but after writing and rewriting, I'm not sure what to do to fix it so I decided to move on into the rest of the story. The next chapter will be up this weekend. Thanks for the reviews and for reading!

Chapter 10

Fiyero walked out and found the women still seated in the garden. In fact, Glinda had not yet formed a response to Elphaba's new plan to sneak into the Palace and steal the Grimmerie.

"Hello Glinda." Fiyero said. Both women turned and immediately recognized something was wrong by the look on the man's face.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba asked. "What is it?"

Fiyero was gritting his teeth, his jaw muscles clenching. "I've had news from home. My father is ill. I have to go home to the Vinkus. If he passes, tradition holds that I must be there to be named heir and new leader of the tribe. If I'm not there, one of my cousins will be named ruler and my father has made his wishes clear. He wants me to rule when that time comes."

"Oh Fiyero," Glinda said softly. "I'm so sorry."

Fiyero smiled down at the blonde slightly. "Thank you. I'm sorry to have to leave. Perhaps the Resistance can take a vacation while I'm gone. I don't like the thought of not being here. I'm not sure I could forgive myself if something were to go wrong."

"Fiyero," Elphaba said firmly. "Don't worry about the Resistance. Go be with your family. We'll be fine. If it would make you feel better, we can hold off on any major assignments."

"The Resistance is bigger than me and can carry on just fine without me. But I just hate the thought of not being here if something happened. I'm sorry. I'm just a little overwhelmed I suppose." Fiyero took a seat across from the two and wearily ran his hands over his face.

"Fiyero, please, try not to worry about us." Elphaba said again. "When do you have to leave?"

"Soon actually." Fiyero said softly. "I'm taking the train out in a few hours."

Elphaba nodded. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Fiyero smiled and shook his head. "No. But thank you. Just take care of yourselves and please don't do anything too dangerous until I'm back, ok?" He ended giving Elphaba a pointed look before smiling again.

"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on her." Glinda said reaching and giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"And who's going to keep an eye on you?" Fiyero replied with a chuckle. "You're working undercover in the belly of the beast. I hate the thought of leaving the two of you."

The three chatted for a few more minutes; the women hoping to reassure Fiyero before he retreated back inside to begin packing.

Glinda grimaced before saying timidly, "I guess now is a bad time to tell him about your plan to break into the Palace and steal Morrible's prized possession."

"I would say so."

xxxx

Fiyero had been on his way for a few hours and the women were still plotting and planning. Glinda wanted Elphaba nowhere near the Palace but Elphaba refused to allow Glinda to be the one to swipe the book. Elphaba then had a thought.

"Glinda, who else has Morrible told about the book?"

Glinda's brow furrowed. "Well, I don't know. I guess I'm the only one other than the Wizard and Chuffrey. Why?"

Elphaba tiredly dropped her face into her hands. "Because if the book all of a sudden goes missing, you're going to be suspected since you're the only one who knows about it. We need to think of a way for more people to hear about it, just so she can't automatically assume you had anything to do with it."

Glinda groaned. "Oz, as if she needs another reason to assume I'm up to something. I feel like she's watching my every move."

"What? You think she suspects you? Glinda, why haven't you said anything?"

"Oh, Elphie, I don't know that she really suspects anything. I still don't believe she thinks me capable of scheming on such a grand scale." Glinda attempted to smile reassuringly at Elphaba but the green woman was clearly troubled.

"Glinda, I don't like this. Maybe you should take a break from all of this. Take a break from the Emerald City even. Can you go away somewhere?" Elphaba asked, looking at Glinda earnestly.

"No. No I cannot." Glinda replied. "I'm not leaving and I'm not taking time off. We'll think of something. We just have to make the book's existence public knowledge somehow. Then it will be safe for me to snatch it without being the only suspect."

"You mean then it will be safe for _me_ to snatch it." Elphaba replied with a brow cocked.

"Eh, details. One thing at a time Elphie dear." Glinda said with a smile.

Elphaba then became concerned with getting word to Nessa that she might be in danger. "I just wish there was some way I could get to her quickly. Not that she would listen to me even if I could talk to her."

"Maybe she'll listen to me." Glinda said thoughtfully. "I'll write to her. Honestly, she should be fine if the Wizard and Morrible are satisfied with the progress I'm making with the Grimmerie. Nessa will only be used as leverage to get you to perform the spells for them if I can't manage. Which it doesn't look like I'll be able to. It makes my head hurt just thinking about those little swirly letters. Just for an instant I think I can understand them but then they scatter again. The only good thing is, Morrible is getting just as many headaches from the frustration as I am."

Elphaba chuckled. "Morrible is not the most patient teacher from what I remember. Where does she keep the book?"

Glinda smiled picturing Morrible in her huff of frustration from the evening before. "She keeps it in her private study, which is connected to her private living quarters. I've only been in there once or twice. She keeps her things fairly well guarded. But I could get in, I'm sure of it."

"Well then, I think perhaps we should go have a look at the book. We don't have to take it, just get a look at it. We can worry about taking it later but at least I might be able to copy some spells down and have an idea of what we're dealing with. What do you think?"

Glinda looked up into Elphaba's eyes and noticed the mischievous glint was back. "Oz, I hate it when you get that look in your eye. Trouble generally follows it." She couldn't help but smile. "Fine. We sneak in, look at the book, and sneak right back out. Without blowing anything up this time if you don't mind."

"Yes ma'am." Elphaba replied with a chuckle. "When would be a safe time to go? Obviously it has to be a time when Morrible is out. How does she spend her evenings?"

"Well, if you recall, Morrible has a thing for poetry. Bad poetry if you ask me, but that's beside the point. In two night's time, she'll be at her reading. She goes every week and is gone at least an hour, sometimes two."

"Alright. We've got two more days to plan then."

xxxx

The next day and a half was spent scouting out a new secure location to hide supplies and any family that needed assistance. Glinda was not happy to be left behind.

"But Elphie, I want to come!" Glinda practically whined.

"No!" Elphaba replied. "We've made it this long without anyone unnecessarily knowing about your involvement. If you start wandering around with us, the wrong person might see you. You're not that hard to recognize if you recall. Stay here. We'll be back in no time."

Glinda paced while Elphaba and the others were gone but in just a few short hours they returned with no incident.

"See," Elphaba said, drawing Glinda into a loose embrace. "I told you we'd be back in no time."

Glinda furrowed further into her embrace and Elphaba couldn't help but close her eyes and breathe in the scent that was Glinda. She smiled softly and gently stroked the blonde head before pulling away.

xxxx

The afternoon of Morrible's poetry reading left Glinda and Elphaba becoming rather antsy. They were arguing over their mode of transportation and how to actually make their way into the Palace.

"Glinda, no." Elphaba said flatly. "I refuse to travel by bubble."

"Oh, come on Elphie!" Glinda whined. "It'll be perfect, we can get in and out without anyone seeing us. Do you really think we'll be able to just waltz in there? With the bubble spell, we can land right on her balcony without anyone ever guessing. At least give it a try."

Elphaba's looked anything but convinced. "Glinda, have you ever even done this spell? Can you 'bubble' two people?"

"Well we won't know until we try, now will we."

Elphaba opened her mouth to respond but the sound of the door slamming immediately caught their attention. They rushed to the door at the sound of Fiyero's voice.

"You are impossible! Go home!"

They rounded the corner and saw Fiyero striding through the corridor. Behind him was a young woman. A young attractive woman.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba asked tentatively. "How's your father? And who is this?"

Fiyero ground to a halt and the woman had to side step to avoid ramming into his back. "My father is just fine, thank you. He was never even sick." He quickly moved to continue on his way when Elphaba caught him by the arm.

"You're forgetting one small thing. Just who is this who is now standing in the middle of our secret location?"

"This," Fiyero said with a snarl, "is my…betrothed. Sarima."

"Which for all intents and purposes is the same as being his wife." The young woman replied with her arms across her chest. "How else was I supposed to get you back to the Vinkus? People were starting to talk Fiyero. You practically jilted me and left me at the alter! You promised your hand in marriage and I'm tired of waiting!"

"I've been busy." Fiyero muttered dryly.

"So I've heard." Sarima retorted. "Rumor has it, you're with the Resistance. And I want in."

Elphaba cocked a brow and took in the woman before her. She was dark skinned and had dark hair, much like Fiyero himself and most of the Vinkuns. Her dark eyes were narrowed in an almost intimidating way.

"Sarima," Elphaba said cautiously. "Hello. I'm Elphaba, and this is Glinda. Just why exactly would you wish to overthrow our Wonderful Wizard?"

Sarima narrowed her eyes even further on Elphaba. "So you're Elphaba are you. I would have guessed the other one. No matter, stay away from my husband, he's spoken for."

Glinda coughed and sputtered off to the side while Elphaba's eyes widened in surprise. "Excuse me?" She growled.

Sarima chuckled softly. "Oh, don't get all defensive. I've just heard quite a bit about you, that's all. And I've got the Resistance to contend with, I don't need any further competition. So the same goes for you blondie."

Elphaba and Glinda exchanged a glance. Elphaba cocked a brow as Glinda tried to stifle a laugh.

"And as for your other question. The Wizard's taxes have practically bankrupted my father. He can barely make ends meet for my family. Not to mention the Animal bans. I want to help. Please." Sarima seemed to deflate at the end of her speech and looked sullenly at the ground.

"Welcome aboard." Elphaba said softly. She ignored Fiyero bristling.

Sarima on the other hand, looked up to meet Elphaba's gaze and smiled. "Thank you." Her soft demeanor quickly faded and she looked back to Fiyero. "Well, betrothed, which way to my room?"

"There's an empty bed in the basement." Fiyero growled.

"Fiyero!" Glinda exclaimed. "Stop that. Sarima, there's an empty room right next to mine. Make yourself at home. I do own this place, remember Fiyero? Second floor, third door on the right dear."

Sarima nodded with a smile and quickly made her way to find her room. Fiyero collapsed into a chair with a groan.

"Well Fiyero," Glinda said with laugh, "your wife seems just lovely."

"Glinda, please. I'm in no mood. This is just awful."

Elphaba began to feel a small amount of pity for him but it passed quickly. "Fiyero, what happened?"

"She sent the note about my father." Fiyero groaned miserably. "And then when I got home, I couldn't shake her. She followed me everywhere. When I got on the train to come back, she stowed away. I even had her forcibly removed. I thought I was safe when the train pulled out of the station but then, right before my very eyes, she kicked the attendant right in the shins and actually chased down the train. She could have been killed. I still might kill her."

"She's got spunk!" Elphaba laughed. "And let's face it, we need all the help we can get Fiyero."

"Oh, I'll handle her. I'm sure she'll be on the first train out of here tomorrow once she realizes this isn't some game. So, what have you ladies been up to?" Fiyero asked rising to his feet.

"Oh, not much." Glinda replied, casually. "Elphie and I are going to bubble our way to the Palace and sneak a peek at Morrible's magic book. Not much at all."

"Bubble." Fiyero burst into laughter as he moved to make his way to his room. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up Glinda! By bubble!"

Elphaba's eyes had once again widened as Glinda turned to her with a sly grin. "Alright Elphie, time's a wastin'. Let's go."

"What? Right now? Don't we get a practice run?" Elphaba asked nervously.

"Nope. Come along. Honestly, I'm beginning to think you have no faith in my bubble abilities." Glinda said with a wink.

As it turned out, Glinda remembered the bubble spell perfectly and could in fact lift two people. But as it also turned out, she was being truthful when she told Morrible she was afraid of heights. As the magic bubble floated through the air, Glinda had her head buried in Elphaba's shoulder and her eyes clenched tightly. Elphaba had her arm around Glinda's shoulders protectively.

"Are we there yet?" Glinda squeaked.

"Not yet my sweet." Elphaba replied chuckling. "You just keep concentrating on Morrible's balcony. You're doing a fine job steering blindly."

Glinda nodded slightly, then meekly asked, "how high up are we?"

Elphaba squeezed her shoulders. "Oh, not very. I can't see the ground or anything, but not very."

"Oh, Oz. How did I ever let you talk me into this bubble spell?" Glinda groaned. Elphaba just laughed. "Don't you dare cackle at me Thropp!"

xxxx

Chuffrey strode up to the door and knocked loudly. The door opened a few inches and the man on the other side of the door took in the sight of the eight Gale Force soldiers on his stoop. Chuffrey pushed his way inside and the man quickly shuffled further into the room, trembling. Four of the remaining soldiers remained outside but the others followed Chuffrey inside.

"Good evening." Chuffrey said smoothly.

The man just nodded.

Chuffrey sat down at the man's table and pushed another seat out with his foot. "Please, sit down. We have much to discuss Mr. Roxly. What do you know of the Resistance?"

"Resistance? I don't know anything about the Resistance! Honest I don't!" Roxley exclaimed.

Chuffrey smiled and narrowed his blue eyes. "I don't believe you." He nodded to the guards and they immediately grabbed Roxly and held him stationary in the chair while Chuffrey grabbed the man's hand and held it down on the table.

Chuffrey pulled a knife from his belt and looked at it thoughtfully as another guard stepped forward to hold Roxly's arm down.

"Do you see this blade?" Chuffrey asked, waving it in front of the man's face. "I really should do a better job sharpening this. Do you have any idea how long it will take me to cut off each of your fingers with this blade? It's a good thing I don't have any other engagements planned for this evening."

Roxly's eyes went wide in fear. "You can't! Please!"

Chuffrey ignored his cries and pried the man's fingers apart and pressed the blade to the smallest finger. The blade dug in and the man cried out as a small bead of blood formed.

"Alright! Alright!" He cried. "I can't tell you anything about the Resistance but I know someone who can! Mason, Mason Beasley and his wife Susie! They've sheltered Animals in the past, I'm certain of it!"

Chuffrey stopped his motions with the blade but didn't pull it away. He raised his eyes to Roxly's face. "And just how would you know that?"

"I've seen things. People show up at all hours. Just recently, two people showed up with a wagon full of big barrels. They pulled one off and carried it in. Didn't seem too heavy on the way in but on the way out, it took Mason to help load it back up. You talk to them, you'll find something, I'm certain!"

Chuffrey pulled the blade away then. He wiped the blade on Roxly's shirt and stood to his feet. He pulled a bag of coins from his jacket and dropped it on the table. Roxly's eyes widened, this time in appreciation. Chuffrey smirked. "No doubt you'll be sure to report to us any further activity you become aware of. There's plenty more where that came from. Now, what did you say this Mason's address is?"

xxxx

They finally landed, and not a moment too soon for Glinda. She was still trembling when she dropped to her knees on Morrible's balcony. "Oh sweet baby Lurline, Ozma, and Unnamed God."

Elphaba dropped beside her. "Glinda?" she whispered. "Glinda are you alright? Because we're on Morrible's balcony and I really need you to be alright." She brushed Glinda's hair back and lifted her chin.

Glinda exhaled slowly. "I'm fine Elphie, just had to get my bearings."

She pulled herself to her feet and they turned to the door of the darkened room. Elphaba had already stepped to the door. She pushed it open with no trouble. "Does she always keep her door unlocked?"

Glinda shrugged and followed Elphaba into the room. "Over here, the study is this way."

Elphaba took note of her surroundings as Glinda led the way into the study. The room was impeccably clean. The billowing curtains almost matched the flowing yards of fabric Morrible used to bustle herself.

She moved into the study then and was shocked to see the mess that was all over the room. Books and papers were scattered about everywhere. The only indication that this room was ever cleaned was a broom that was propped in the corner. In the middle of the room was a podium. And there on that podium, right out in the open was the Grimmerie.

Elphaba smirked. "Only Morrible would be arrogant enough to leave something this dangerous and valuable right out in the open. When we do decide it's time for me to swipe the book, I'll have no trouble."

"Oh, just read the book already!" Glinda exclaimed nervously. She was pacing. From the balcony door of the study back into Morrible's private quarters and back to Elphaba's side. "Well, can you make any of it out?"

"This is incredible." Elphaba mumbled. "I'm afraid to even think what Morrible could do with this book. Here's a location spell, a blinding spell, a levitation spell, and even spell to cause paralysis. A protection spell! Glinda, just think of what we could do with this!"

Elphaba quickly began writing spells down onto the pad of paper she swiped from Morrible's desk. Glinda began pacing again. At the sound of heels clapping on the marble outside in the hallway, Glinda went bounding back into the study to Elphaba.

"Elphie! Someone's coming! We have to go!"

Elphaba looked up nervously at the sound of the door to main quarters opening.

"Elphie!" Glinda whispered harshly. "Outside now! Maybe I can get us back into a bubble before she spots us."

She was already dragging Elphaba toward the door and she could hear Morrible huffing in the next room.

"Those simple fools. They don't appreciate real talent. I could bury those prats if I wished. Iambic pentameter, whoever heard of such?"

Glinda looked to Elphaba with panic stricken eyes. Elphaba's eyes lit suddenly. She darted to the corner and grabbed the broom before silently following Glinda out onto the balcony.

"Elphie, what are you doing? Now is not the time for a clean up!"

Elphaba began chanting softly and suddenly, the broom came to life and rose gently into the air. Glinda's eyes widened even more, if possible. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me." She breathed.

Morrible's muffled voice grew louder and closer to the study door. Elphaba swung a leg over the broom and held her hand out to Glinda. "Come on! Glinda, we have to go now!"

Glinda cringed and clamped her eyes shut as she was pulled onto the broom and they took flight into the night sky.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N - Thanks again for reviewing and reading! I still don't own anything. Hope everyone is having a good weekend!

Glinda kept her eyes shut the entire trip back to the mansion. Elphaba on the other hand, had never felt more alive. She flew high into the sky. She realized she had circled the City three times but felt she could stay up in the clouds forever. It appeared she was a natural at flight.

"Glinda, open your eyes, this is amazing!"

Glinda simply squeaked in answer and hunched her shoulders as she held the broom tightly in front of her. "Oz, Elphie. Are you watching where we're going? And sweet Oz, please don't drop me."

Elphaba laughed and pressed closer to Glinda. She tightened her grip around Glinda's waist and nuzzled her neck. "Of course. I'd never let you fall."

Elphaba took note of Glinda's shaking form and assumed it was due to fear or to the chill as the air whipped past them. She then decided to return to the mansion and as they landed, she chuckled as Glinda released her white-knuckled grip on the broom handle.

"See," Elphaba whispered. "We made it back all in one piece. Are you alright?"

Glinda could only nod and clutch Elphaba's hand. Her face was even more pale than usual. By the time they made their way inside, Glinda had begun to loosen up slightly. The sight of Fiyero and three other Resistance members, along with Sarima, stopped them in their tracks as they entered.

"Just where have you been?" Fiyero asked hotly. "We've been looking all over for you. Are you two alright?"

"Yes, of course, we're fine. But what's going on, what happened?" Elphaba asked, feeling panic growing.

"Where were you?" Fiyero all but yelled.

Glinda stiffened and took a step toward him. "I told you where we were going. We went to the Palace to look at Madame Morrible's book. Why are you so upset, what's going on?"

Fiyero grimaced. "Mason and Susie were exposed. Someone reported them to the Gale Force."

"What?" Elphaba cried, rushing forward. "Who? Where are they, are they all right? Fiyero?"

"They were killed." Fiyero said softly. Elphaba immediately deflated.

"The children?" She whispered hoarsely.

"They were left tied outside in the street; forced to watch." Fiyero looked as though he was going to be ill. Sarima tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder, which he promptly shifted away from. The look of hurt that flashed over her face did not go unnoticed by Glinda.

"The children are being cared for by a neighbor until we can secure passage to Traum. Susie has family there and will take them in." Fiyero said glancing toward Elphaba. "Well, did you learn anything from this book?"

Elphaba seemed to be lost in thought and made no indication she heard the question. Glinda however stepped closer to her and wrapped an arm gingerly around her waist. "Yes, we did. In fact, Elphie flew us home. She levitated a broom. That will certainly come in handy in the future. Right Elphie?"

She gave a gentle squeeze to Elphaba's side and the green woman seemed to rouse slightly. Elphaba turned and met Glinda staring up at her. She could see the hope shining in those bright blue eyes. Hope and fear, mingled with something else. What, Elphaba wasn't sure but she felt stronger as Glinda gave her a tremulous smile. Elphaba smiled and took Glinda's hand.

"What do we do now Fiyero?" Elphaba asked, tearing her eyes away from Glinda.

"Well," Fiyero replied wearily. "We need to try to figure out who reported them to the Gale Force. And then, we need to make sure the bodies are buried. I saw what they did to Quillian and I won't allow Mason and Susie to suffer the same dishonor. You and Glinda stay put, we'll take a team out and check the situation."

"Fiyero, no, I want to come with you." Elphaba said stepping toward him.

"No Elphaba. You and Glinda are too easily recognized. Stay here. I mean it!"

"We will." Glinda assured him. Elphaba looked at her questioningly. "Elphaba, we just flew all the way from the Palace on a broom. We need to pick the splinters out of her behinds and we're much too tired to be of any use to them. We need to rest. If we go with them, we'll just slow them down."

Elphaba again looked deeply into Glinda's eyes. She nodded and sighed. "Glinda's right. We'll stay put. Fiyero? Be careful."

Fiyero gave a brief nod and then headed toward the door.

"Fiyero?" Sarima asked. "Can I come with you? Please? I need to begin learning my way around. Please."

"Fine." He growled without turning around.

Glinda and Elphaba silently watched them go. When they were alone in the room Glinda exhaled. "I wasn't kidding Elphaba, I'm exhausted. Are you all right? Can I do anything?"

Elphaba just shook her head. So Glinda pressed on. "Mason and Susie, they were your friends?"

"Yes. I saw them just recently. They were hiding a Goat named Puck. He's now safe in a refugee camp and their children are orphans."

"Come on Elphie." Glinda said tenderly. "You must be tired too. You should get some rest." Elphaba nodded again. "I'm sorry about your friends Elphaba. Their children will be very proud of them."

The two slowly made their way up the stairs toward their rooms. Elphaba stopped at the top and reached for Glinda's hand again. "Thank you. For what you said in there to Fiyero. You always seem to find a way to ground me. Glinda, I…"

Elphaba seemed to be searching Glinda's eyes for what, Glinda didn't know. "What Elphie?" Glinda held a breath as her heart fluttered.

Elphaba held Glinda's gaze for another moment before smiling shyly. "I don't know what I'd do without you, that's all."

Glinda smiled. "We make a great team, you and I. Morrible never even saw us coming."

Elphaba laughed. "Of course not! Not with your brilliant bubble spell landing us right on her balcony. That really was great thinking Glinda."

"Well, not everyone can come and go by broom. Bubbles will be the hottest mode of transportation next season, I just know it." Glinda said giggling.

They walked the rest of the way down the hall in silence until they got to their rooms. "Well," Elphaba said softly. "Get some rest Glinda. I'm sure tomorrow will be busy."

Glinda nodded. "Good night Elphaba." Elphaba smiled. They parted then and each went into their own rooms. As tired as they were, both were left restless, each plagued with their own thoughts.

xxxx

Glinda headed back to the Palace the next afternoon. Fiyero and the others had returned late into the night and over breakfast had detailed their events to she and Elphaba.

The bodies were buried respectfully and the children were safe. Fiyero and Sarima bickered constantly and Glinda was secretly glad to be escaping. She hated leaving Elphaba, especially as the hurt of losing her friends seemed to be sinking in deeper. Glinda knew guilt was lingering there as well. She hoped Fiyero would be able to keep her from doing anything rash but Glinda knew she had to return to the Palace.

Before she left, Glinda pulled Sarima aside. "Watch after Elphaba will you? She'll never let on that she nees it, but I worry about her."

Sarima nodded. "I will. I can tell she means a great deal to you. I want to thank you by the way, for letting me stay in your home. We certainly didn't meet under the best of circumstances and I'm sure I didn't make the best first impression, but I'm grateful to you and Elphaba for allowing me to be here. I just Fiyero will come around."

Glinda smiled and squeezed the woman's hand. "I have no doubt he will. About a lot of things. You take care of yourself now too, do you hear?"

"Yes Ma'am." Sarima said with a blush. "You too."

Once back at the Palace, Glinda strode into the conference room where she knew Morrible and the Wizard would be at that hour of the day. She was only slightly surprised to see Chuffrey there as well. He visibly brightened at her appearance.

"Miss Glinda!" he exclaimed. "Welcome back! I trust your stay at home went well?"

"Yes, it was lovely, thank you." Glinda replied with her brightest "Glinda" smile.

Morrible sneered. "We were just discussing the latest information about the Resistance Dearie. It seems Captain Chuffrey has been making progress. In fact, two insurgents were apprehended just last night."

"Oh really?" Glinda feigned interest. "I hope there was no real trouble?"

Chuffrey reached for Glinda's hand. "None at all, I assure you. Are you rested?"

Glinda nodded and moved to take a seat at the table with Morrible and the Wizard. "I had a lovely trip. I'm back now, ready to throw myself back into the study of the Grimmerie. I'm certain I can decipher those spells now that I've had a bit of rest."

"That's our girl!" the Wizard exclaimed. "I have no doubt you'll make progress this time my dear. Morrible, you must remember not to work her too hard though. We need her fresh and rested. You two have a public engagement tomorrow remember."

Glinda's eyes widened. She had almost forgotten about the public outing in town to encourage the citizens about the measures taken to round up the Resistance fighters. Glinda mentally cringed at the thought of standing beside Morrible and Chuffrey as they made the Resistance members out to be the most fowl creatures ever to live.

"Of course, your Ozness. How could I forget? I bought a new dress just for this occasion." Glinda replied with her signature grin.

The meeting consisted of discussing the details of the successful information regarding the Resistance members and making sure all knew how the next day's public appearance was to proceed. Glinda rose to her feet to make her way to her quarters when Chuffrey reached for her hand.

"I hope you haven't forgotten our deal." He said with his most charming smile. "Dinner tonight?"

"Oh, yes." Glinda said almost nervously. "Dinner would be lovely. I would love to hear more of your heroics from last night. And when you anticipate another such night out. I hate the thought of not knowing when you're out there, amidst those miscreants. You'll have to tell me all about it."

Chuffrey seemed to swell before her very eyes. "I would be honored Miss Glinda. And I will be picking you up for dinner tonight around seven. I know the perfect place."

Glinda smiled again. "Well, that sounds wonderful. I should go find something to wear. If you'll excuse me."

Chuffrey watched her leave with a grin.

xxxx

At seven sharp, Glinda heard a knock to her door. She had dressed herself with more precision than she had in weeks. If she played this evening correctly, she might learn Chuffrey's next interrogation move. If she didn't, she would be fighting the man off at her door after dinner.

She opened the door and had to admit that he was a striking figure. His light hair was pulled back loosely he was wearing a tailored suit that hugged his fit figure perfectly. The blue tie against the white shirt made the blue of his eyes seem even more apparent.

He held his arm out to her and she stepped out into the corridor and pulled the door closed behind her.

"Off we go my dear. And may I say, you do look incredible." Chuffrey oozed.

"Well thank you good sir." Glinda said smiling.

They made their way to the most expensive restaurant in town and Glinda had no second thought to ordering the most expensive item on the menu. If she was forced to go out with him, she was going to enjoy the food at least.

Thus far, Chuffrey had been unwilling to discuss any upcoming missions. He had gloated about discovering Mason and Susie however. Glinda now knew the name of the man that had reported them and she figured that alone would be valuable information for Elphaba and Fiyero.

The evening wore on and Glinda found herself growing frustrated at Chuffrey's unwillingness to share more. By the time the plates were cleared away she had learned nothing new and Chuffrey was hinting toward heading back to his room.

They left the restaurant and instead of calling a carriage, Chuffrey suggested they walk back to the Palace. The evening was pleasant and the walk led through the nicest sections of the City. They walked in the lamplight under blooming cherry blossom trees. Glinda couldn't help but notice how beautiful the scenery was but she wanted to scream at the company. All she could think of was eyes the color of chocolate, the scent of sandalwood on soft green skin, and dimples as Elphaba's face split into a smile.

Before she realized, she was standing outside Chuffrey's room and he was standing with the door open, beckoning her to enter.

"William, I should go. Thank you for a lovely evening. But I need my rest for tomorrow."

Chuffrey looked disappointed and reached for her hand and tried to pull her closer to him. "Are you certain? I have a nice white wine chilling. I could help you relax." He smiled what he assumed was his most charming smile but Glinda again shook her head and stepped out of his reach.

"Thank you again. I had a wonderful time. I'll see you tomorrow."

She quickly made her way back to her room and shed the dress. She felt as if she were suffocating suddenly. Glinda found herself longing to escape. Escape the Palace, escape Chuffrey's ever-present gaze. She wanted to run away to Elphaba and leave the madness behind. She steeled herself and began reviewing her notes for the following days events.

xxxx

The public appearance had started out pleasant enough. Glinda shook hands and spoke with citizens. She even promised to help start a soup kitchen in the area for the needy. The meeting had quickly deteriorated however.

Chuffrey began speaking to the gathered crowd about the dangers of harboring criminals and the consequences of such action. The crowd then grew restless and a few even dared to question him and his methods. It appeared that many had heard of his brutal tactics of interrogation.

"You attack and intimidate your own, whether they harbor criminals or not!" A man had shouted.

Glinda couldn't help but feel some satisfaction as Chuffrey continued to be berated by the citizens. Even Morrible had begun to retreat slightly.

It was only when the crowd turned on her did Glinda begin to feel apprehension.

"Lady Glinda, you stand with them?"

"Lady Glinda, do you condone such behavior? How could you?"

Glinda cringed as the crowd pressed closer. She felt compelled to calm the people but was unsure of what to say.

"Fellow Ozians, I assure you, I only want what's best for you. We are divided. We must have unity! Please, don't be afraid, these trying times cannot last forever!" Her speech was cut off by a man forcing his way to the front of the crowd.

"Is it true Lady Glinda? Are you to marry this man, this Captain Chuffrey?"

Glinda was too surprised to respond. Chuffrey himself even seemed shocked though pleased, at the allegation. The man took her silence as affirmation and snarled.

"So be it! We thought you were different but you're no better than them!"

Glinda barely comprehended the pistol that was pulled from his jacket. It wasn't until it was leveled on her and she saw the man pull back the hammer that she truly felt fear.

xxxx

Chaos erupted at the sound of the pistol firing. People scattered and screamed. Chuffrey had exploded into action and rushed to push Glinda to safety. As the man cocked the weapon, he had the sickening feeling that he could not reach Glinda in time. He leapt forward and slammed into her as the sound of shot rang out. A wooden post splintered behind them.

The surrounding Gale Force soldiers quickly began corralling the citizens and forcing them back away from Glinda and Morrible and the gunman was quickly apprehended. Chuffrey heard Glinda moan underneath him and he pulled back to see if she was injured. With a grimace, he realized she had hit her head on the ground as he pushed her to safety and had a trickle of blood trailing down her temple. Otherwise she appeared unharmed.

Chuffrey quickly lifted her into his arms and rushed toward the waiting carriage. Morrible was already seated and looking outraged.

"Go driver, get us out of here!" He shouted.

He cradled her in his arms as the carriage thundered back toward the Palace.

xxxx

They were almost back to the Palace when Glinda forced her eyes open. "Sweet Oz, what happened?" she said with a wince.

"Easy Glinda, just lie still." Chuffrey soothed. "Everything is fine. You're all right. We'll just get you home and you'll be back on your feet in no time."

Morrible said nothing as the carriage pulled to a stop. She did allow Chuffrey to exit first, Glinda still securely in his arms.

"William, this isn't necessary. I assure you, I'm fine. It's just a bump." Glinda said, trying to struggle from his grasp.

Chuffrey paid no attention and didn't stop walking until he had deposited her on her bed and she had a number of maids rushing about to make her more comfortable. Then Morrible came busting into the room shortly after with the Wizard behind her.

"Dear, what a terrifying ordeal." Glinda wasn't certain if her head wound made Morrible sound teasing or if she was truly enjoying the sight. Either way, she ignored the woman. A physician was called at the Wizard's insistence even though Glinda assured everyone she was fine.

The physician came and went, declaring her in no danger and she was finally left in peace. Only then did she begin to comprehend what had taken place. One of her beloved Ozians had made an attempt on her life. If they only knew the lengths she was going to in order to ensure their safety. It made her want to throw something and it made her want to curl up and cry.

Chuffrey had asked to stay but she quickly dismissed him, claiming to need rest above all else. By the time she had cleared everyone out the sky had grown dark. She eventually pulled herself up from the bed and padded into the bathroom to draw a bath. Glinda was certain she needed the help relaxing.

The water was running and she returned to her room to retrieve her robe. A soft knock at her balcony door almost sent her into a panic until she saw a worried green face peering back at her. It was then that Glinda crumpled and sank to her knees, allowing her tears to finally flow. Elphaba had to let herself into the room.

"Glinda!" Elphaba exclaimed, rushing forward to gather the blonde into her arms. "Oz, are you alright?" She pulled back slightly to look the blonde over and grimaced at the bruise forming on her brow. Glinda struggled to regain her composure.

"Glinda?" Elphaba asked, her voice softening. "I came as soon as I heard. I've never been so frightened. If that Chuffrey hadn't been there…I may hate the man but I'll forever be grateful. Glinda, please my sweet, say something."

Glinda hiccupped through her tears. "Elphie? He tried to kill me. I'm risking everything for them and he tried to kill me."

"I know my sweet, I know. I'm here." Elphaba rocked her gently and allowed her to cry. She finally took note of the running water in the bathroom. "Glinda, were you running a bath? We'd best get you in there before the tub overflows. Come on, can you manage?"

Glinda nodded and allowed Elphaba to help her to her feet. They walked into the bathroom and Glinda stared sullenly at the tub. Elphaba cocked a brow in her usual manner and began looking around for bath oils and bubble bath. She poured in what she could find and soon had a mountain of foam and bubbles almost falling over the side. She was thrilled to hear Glinda chuckle at the sight.

"Oz Elphie, I won't be able to see over the side in all that." Glinda began to disrobe Elphaba blushed slightly as the soft pale skin was revealed. Glinda herself seemed almost in a daze and had slipped into the tub without taking notice of Elphaba's blush or suddenly rapid breathing.

Glinda closed her eyes and tried to force herself to relax while Elphaba perched beside the tub on the ground watching her with a worried expression. "Elphie? I found out who informed on Mason and Susie. A man named Roxly."

Elphaba reached and stroked Glinda's cheek. "I'll be certain to tell Fiyero. You're quite the little spy aren't you? You have no idea how much you've helped us Glinda. I still hate seeing you at risk this way."

Glinda shook her head but didn't open her eyes. "I'm just doing my part Elphie. I'm sorry I'm such a mess. I didn't fall apart when Quillian held a knife to my throat. I'm not certain why I've fallen apart now."

"You're far from being a mess Glinda." Elphaba said tenderly. Glinda opened her eyes and grimaced as she felt tears pooling yet again. "You're exhausted. And it's no wonder, the stress of working here, working for the Resistance, and now this on top of it all. You're long overdue for a good cry."

Glinda seemed to relax finally. After soaking long enough to declare herself sufficiently clean and shriveled, Glinda rose to exit the tub. Elphaba was waiting with a plush towel and shyly turned her head to allow Glinda some privacy as she stepped into it. Glinda made certain not to drip any of the excess water onto Elphaba and then let herself be led back out toward her bed.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked, her voice barely a whisper. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Elphaba was certain her heart had shattered at the sight of Glinda looking up at her. The blonde seemed so small and innocent, almost lost as her hair hung limply in wet tendrils around her face and she shivered slightly.

Elphaba pulled her into a hug again. "I'm not going anywhere."

Glinda smiled then. And the two silently made their way to the bed and crawled under the covers. Elphaba wrapped herself around Glinda and pressed her lips to her bare shoulder. Elphaba fell asleep thanking all the deities she didn't believe in that Glinda was indeed safe and sound.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – First, thanks as always! Second, the phrase "son of a munchkin" is used and I feel like I should properly credit the person who came up with that phrase. Only I have no idea who that is and can't remember what story I read it in first. But it's not my original thought and I certainly don't want to steal credit from the person who came up with it…wherever in the world he/she may be.

And finally, I decided to go ahead and post today because it will probably be wed or thursday before I can post again just with work stuff. Enjoy the rest of the weekend, Happy 4th!

Chapter 12

Elphaba woke to a gentle shake and a soft voice.

"Elphie, wake up. Come on love. Wake up."

She once again cracked her eyes open and noticed the room was still dark. "Glinda? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Glinda smiled sadly. "Elphie, you have to leave while it's still dark out. So no one sees you." She reached and entwined their fingers. "Thank you for coming Elphie. But truly, you have to go. I won't let you be caught because of me."

Elphaba raised their joined hands and kissed Glinda's knuckles. "There you go again, waking me up before dawn. You're turning this into a habit my sweet."

"Elphie, I'm serious. If Morrible or Chuffrey were to see you…"

"Alright, I'll go. Don't worry yourself. But promise me, promise you'll take some time off. Just relax here in your room for a day or so. And don't go out into the City without at least four Gale Force soldiers with you. Agreed?"

"Fine Elphie. I promise. I'll rest and be careful and soak in long luxurious baths and be pampered. If you'll just get back to the safety of the headquarters!" Glinda exclaimed.

Elphaba smirked. "That's what I like to hear. Just don't let Chuffrey anywhere near while taking that long luxurious bath." She blushed as soon as she said it and quickly turned to pull herself to her feet to cover.

Glinda grimaced. "Not a chance. He makes my skin crawl."

Elphaba was wrapping her cloak around her shoulders and Glinda gasped as she saw her placing a tall black hat on her head. "Elphie! You mean you still have that old thing? Where ever did you find it?"

Elphaba smiled and settled the hat onto her head. "Of course I kept it. My best friend gave it to me years ago. I had to put it away when I first joined with the Resistance, it's a little noticeable don't you think? But it gets chilly flying around up there and who knew it was aerodynamic. Plus it still suits me, seeing as how we're both so…sharp."

Glinda laughed remembering when she had given the hat to her friend. She followed Elphaba to the balcony door and when Elphaba turned to say goodbye, she threw herself into her arms.

"Please be careful Elphie. If anything ever happened to you…"

"Hush now. It's you I worry about. Remember what you promised. You'll be back home soon, right?" Glinda nodded, still clutching to Elphaba tightly. "Good. Then I'll see you soon."

Elphaba pressed her lips to Glinda's temple and stepped out onto the balcony. The early morning sky was just beginning to lighten. Elphaba hopped onto the broom and rose off of the ground. "And for Ozsakes, go back to bed!"

Glinda chuckled as she waved and watched the black speck disappear out of sight.

xxxx

Elphaba began practicing her new spells as soon as she returned from the Palace. She cast the protection spell over one of the crystal vases in the den and promptly chucked it across the room. She expected to be cleaning up thousands of little shards of glass but the vase bounced as if made of rubber.

Elphaba quirked a brow rubbed her chin thoughtfully. Her eyes and smile widened as an idea came to her. She then retrieved a hammer from a nearby desk drawer and raised it high to smash the vase. It was then that Fiyero and Sarima walked in.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero asked.

Her back was to them and she had not realized they were approaching. The sound of his voice startled her and as Elphaba jumped with a yelp, the hammer dropped from her hands and landed squarely on her left foot.

"Ow! Son of a munchkin!" Elphaba yelled, hopping on her good foot. "You scared me! What are you doing sneaking around like that?"

"Well, we saw a vase needing rescued. What in Ozname are you doing anyway?" Fiyero asked chuckling.

Elphaba stopped hopping but continued to rub the offending foot as she scowled at Fiyero. "I'm practicing some of the spells I copied from Morrible's book. Here, watch this."

She picked up a second vase, much like the first and heaved it into the wall as hard as she could. It shattered to pieces and Fiyero cast a sideways glance at her. "What kind of spell was that supposed to be? Superhuman strength? Or are you going to put it back together?"

"Just watch." She picked up the other vase, the spelled one, and just as before threw it into the wall. It once again bounced as if made of rubber and remained intact. "Protection spell." Elphaba muttered as if to explain all.

Sarima smiled in understanding. "So, no matter what we do, that vase won't break?"

"Well," Elphaba replied. "In theory. I think."

"Does it work on more than vases?" Fiyero asked. "Quite impressive by the way. Perhaps you should have cast a similar spell on your toes before trying this though."

Elphaba growled but made no reply as Sarima picked up the vase and carried it to the window. She held the vase out in one hand and then let it drop from the second story window. At the sound of the bouncing vase, she laughed. "Brilliant! I need that spell cast over my parents home. My younger brother is all feet and can barely walk through a room without breaking a valuable of some sort."

Fiyero just rolled his eyes and turned back to Elphaba. "What else have you been up to?"

"Well, this is about as far as I've gotten really. I also have a location spell, a blinding spell, and a spell for paralysis. I don't suppose you want to volunteer for any of those do you?"

"I have an idea," Sarima called. "Fiyero, we can paralyze you and blind you and then I'll hide you somewhere in the house and see if Elphaba an locate you. And just in case you're nervous, she can cast the protection spell on you as well."

Fiyero did not seem to find her suggestion funny as Sarima did and simply scowled at her. "How about a silencing spell, do you have one of those? Or how about a vanishing spell?" He growled.

"Oz, you two are impossible." Elphaba mumbled before sitting down in front of her spells again.

"Elphaba?" Sarima asked tentatively. "Do you think I could stay and help?"

Elphaba looked up at the woman and then saw Fiyero nodding furiously in the background. "Please," he called. "I need just a moments peace from my shadow!"

Sarima's face clouded then and she frowned. Elphaba eyed her again. "Of course you can. It helps me to be able to talk things through, perhaps you can make sense of the jumbled ramblings in my mind."

Sarima looked up and met Elphaba's gaze. She finally smiled and sat down across from her at the table. "Thank you. I do want to make myself useful."

Elphaba smiled at her and then cast a dirty look at Fiyero as he made his way to the door. "Fiyero," she called. "Since Sarima and I are busy, you wouldn't mind doing our share of the chores today would you?"

Fiyero stopped and looked back at the two. "Well, I would love to help but I'm heading out across town shortly to pick up some supplies."

Elphaba tilted her head to the side and lifted the paper she had written the spells on giving it a little wave. "I think Quincy can handle the supply run. Wouldn't want to suddenly lose your sight and walk in front of fireman's wagon now would we?"

Fiyero gulped and finally nodded. "Fine. I'll just go get started on the cleaning then."

As he darted out of the room Sarima laughed. "You certainly have a way with him. I can't even get him to look at me."

"Are you in love with him?" Elphaba asked softly.

Sarima startled and glanced up at Elphaba. She saw her kind gaze and immediately softened. "I don't know. We were supposed to have been married years ago. At first I must admit I did not take kindly to the idea of someone picking my spouse for me. And he was such an annoying little boy!" She chuckled at the memory and seemed to be looking far off into the distance. "But then, we got a little older and I remember the day he left for Shiz. He was one of the first to actually get away from the Vinkus and go to University. I just knew he was going to be a great man. And I felt proud that I would someday be his wife. And then, I started hearing from him less and less until months passed and I heard nothing at all."

Elphaba was fiddling with the pen in her hands and looking guiltily at the paper in front of her. "How do you feel about him now?"

Sarima was silent for a moment and Elphaba wasn't sure she had heard the question. Finally, she looked back to Elphaba. "I'm still very proud of him. He's doing great things. The Resistance is a worthy cause and I'm happy to be a part of it. I know he's far from perfect and I know he hasn't even been completely faithful."

Elphaba blushed and averted her gaze yet again. Sarima just smiled.

"Elphaba, relax. He talks so much of you, I know how he must feel for you. But I don't get the sense that you feel the same for him."

Elphaba cleared her throat, still blushing. "I don't. I mean…I do care for him…just not the same way. I think I did for a time think I was in love with him. But I don't know if he still…that is…it's been a while. Oh Oz. What happened between us was a long time ago."

"It's alright Elphaba. I'm not upset. I would like to start over with him though. Perhaps stowing away on the train and then running it down like a bandit wasn't the best way to handle the situation."

Elphaba laughed. "Perhaps not. But I can promise you this; you certainly got his attention that day. Give him time. He's not so bad usually. The stress of becoming the leader of the Resistance has left him punchy. He'll soften up. And then he'll drive you crazy with worrying about you."

Sarima smiled. "That might not be such a bad thing, to be worried over. Well, what of these spells? What else have you come up with?"

"Well," Elphaba said, her attention drawn back to the paper in front of her, "I had a thought. If I used the location spell to find any Animals still hiding in the City, I could cast the protection spell over it. But then, I don't know anything about actually layering spells that way or if it could even work. In theory it should. But what if by casting the location spell on the Animals, someone else could find them? What if it makes them obvious in some way?"

Sarima nodded. "Well, don't you all know where most of the Animals are hiding anyway? So do you even need the location spell? Couldn't you just cast the protection spell over all the Animals in the City?"

"I don't know. And what if like with the vase, the Animals would have to be in my presence to perform either spell?" Elphaba sighed.

"There's a picture hanging in the main foyer downstairs. Try casting the spell on it just thinking of it and then we can go try to smash it."

Elphaba smiled and nodded. She muttered the spell, concentrating on the picture instead of actually holding the vase as she had done previously. The two then walked to the foyer to have a look at the picture. When they arrived, instead of the picture hanging, they found in its place what appeared to be a locked safe in the wall.

"The spell protected the painting by locking it away in a wall safe. That's interesting. This is clearly going to require some extra thought. We're working to keep the Animals _out_ of cages, not creating new cages to keep them safe." Elphaba groaned.

Sarima placed a hand on her shoulder. "It was just your first try with the spell Elphaba. But it technically worked. There doesn't even appear to be a way to open the safe so the painting is pretty well protected. I just hope it wasn't one of Lady Glinda's favorites."

"Oh Oz, she'll have my green hide."

xxxx

Elphaba and Fiyero found themselves alone together later that afternoon.

"Did you get all of your chores finished?" She teased.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Who knew cleaning was such hard work. Some stains in the kitchen just did not want to come clean."

"Serves you right." Elphaba replied. "Why are you so hateful to Sarima? It's clear she wants to help the Resistance. Can't you give her the benefit of the doubt for that reason?"

Fiyero sighed. "I don't mean to be hateful. I just…she's just another person for me to be responsible for and worry about. And I'm just not sure I'm ready to be her husband."

"Could you at least talk to her? She really isn't all that bad if you would just give her a chance. Who knows, you both might be surprised at what could come of it. But all I'm asking is that you at least try to get along with her. Show a little kindness. She did leave her family to be here."

"You're right. You're right, I'm sorry. I'll talk to her."

"Good. Oh, by the way," Elphaba said, suddenly changing subjects. "Glinda was able to find out from Captain Chuffrey who informed on Mason and Susie. Some fellow named Roxly. Do you know him?"

"Roxly, I think I do. He lives close to them. Perhaps I should go have a chat with him."

"Perhaps _we_ should go." Elphaba corrected.

Fiyero smiled and nodded. "We'll go tonight, just after dark."

xxxx

Glinda did spend much of the day sleeping and relaxing. Later in the afternoon, Sally, her young maidservant slipped into the room after a soft knock.

"Hello Miss. I've just come to check on you. Are you alright?"

Glinda smiled at the girl and put the paper she was reading back on the table in front of her. "That's very sweet of you. I'm fine, thank you."

Sally approached timidly. "Were you very scared Miss? I would have been just terrified. We're all so thankful to Captain Chuffrey. He can be a bit hateful sometimes, especially when we house staff try to clean up around his desk, but he saved your life. That makes him pretty wonderful in my opinion."

Glinda smiled again. "You're very sweet Sally. Wait…did you say Sir Chuffrey doesn't like even the house keeping to touch his desk?"

"Oh, yes Miss." Sally said with a nod. "He about skinned Marian alive when all she did was stack the papers up a little neater. He said those papers were his own private matters and not to be bothered. Oh, he felt badly later and apologized. But he gave her an awful fright when she was just trying to tidy up."

"I'm sure she was." Glinda said absentmindedly. "Well, Sally, thank you for checking on me. Unfortunately I do still have some work to do on this speech for next week."

"Oh yes, of course. I'll just be on my way. I'll come around later with the dinner menu." Sally curtsied and rushed for the door.

"Thank you dear, that would be fine." Glinda replied after her. As the door closed, Glinda rose to her feet and strode toward the closet. "It was quite rude of me not to thank Captain Chuffrey for saving my life. Perhaps he's in his quarters. And perhaps I can get a look at those papers he's so secretive about."

Glinda dressed in a simple dress and didn't bother with much makeup. She contemplated making more of an effort but wearily thought better of it. "I did just narrowly escape death yesterday. Surely I'll be excused for not wearing makeup."

She made her way toward Chuffrey's room and softly knocked on his door. She heard a shuffling from inside and tried to push down her nervousness. He opened the door and smiled in surprise at seeing her there. "Glinda! My dear, how are you? Is everything all right? Is anything the matter?" He asked, swinging the door open wider.

Glinda glanced further into the room and saw another, older soldier standing by a desk. It appeared she had interrupted a meeting of some sort. "Oh, yes, I'm quite well. Thanks to you. In all the excitement yesterday, I forgot to thank you. I was a bit overwhelmed and I'm quite embarrassed I didn't say so sooner. You're a regular knight in shining armor Sir Chuffrey."

Chuffrey's smile widened. "Well, I'm certainly happy to be of service. Won't you come in?" He stepped to the side to allow her to enter. "This is Sergeant Leopold, he's one of my top advisors in the Gale Force. Leopold, you of course know our Lady Glinda."

Leopold bowed at the waist and Glinda curtsied. "It's a pleasure Miss. May I say we are all very relieved to hear you're well."

"Thank you," Glinda replied with her best 'Glinda' smile. "That's very kind of you. But I didn't want to interrupt. I'll just be on my way."

"No!" Chuffrey said, reaching for her hand. "Please, stay. We'll only be a few more minutes. Why don't you have a seat on the balcony while we finish up and then I'll be right with you."

Glinda nodded and walked toward the balcony door where a marble bench was waiting. She glanced at the desk riddled with paper as she passed.

xxxx

Just after dark, Elphaba and Fiyero slipped through the shadows on their way to Roxly's home. Elphaba cringed slightly as they passed Mason and Susie's door. She tried not to notice the dark stains on the doorway and walkway up to the door.

They stepped to Roxly's door and knocked soundly. The door opened a crack and one lone bloodshot eye peered out at them. The eye widened at the sight of the two and quickly moved to slam the door. Fiyero however, was too quick and swiftly kicked the door, shoving the man aside.

"Roxly?" Fiyero asked with a growl.

The man nodded and scooted deeper into the room. When Elphaba stepped in and removed her hood, Roxly began to visibly tremble.

"You're her! You're the witch!" he cried.

"Witch?" Elphaba smirked. "What will they come up with next? Just because of my…odd skin tone and the fact that I can perform a few simple magic tricks they think I'm some sort of witch. Well, Roxly, perhaps I am. Perhaps I'll turn you into a toad if you don't cooperate with us and tell exactly what we want to know."

As she spoke, Elphaba had stepped closer to the man until she was looming over him. Fiyero approached then and reached down to grab the man by the collar and hefted him to his feet. He shoved Roxly toward a chair. "Sit down. You're going to behave yourself aren't you? I can't promise to be able to hold her off of you if you don't."

Roxly nodded furiously. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know. Please!"

"Is that the same thing you said to the Gale Force when they questioned you about Mason and Susie Beasley?" Elphaba growled, drawing closer behind the man. She was almost trembling with rage and was almost afraid of what she would do to this man if he did not answer correctly. "Do you remember what I'm talking about?"

Roxly nodded. "Of course. One doesn't forget a visit with the Gale Force." He glanced down at his fingers then and curled them into fists and placed them in his lap.

"What did you tell them about Mason and Susie?" Fiyero asked leaning over the table toward the man. "And why?"

Roxly grimaced. "They came here, that new Captain leading them. They started questioning me, asking what I knew of the Resistance. I told them I didn't know anything but they wouldn't believe me."

"So you ratted out our friends." Elphaba snarled. "They had two children who have been left as orphans!"

"I'm sorry Miss!" Roxly cried. "I just told them what I saw and told them to ask Mason about the Resistance. I swear I never said they were involved. Just said to talk to them!"

"What exactly did you tell them you saw?" Fiyero asked. He glanced at Elphaba and noticed that the muscles in her jaw were clenching and unclenching and her body was taught as if ready to strike.

"I told them about seeing a barrel being taken inside and then reloaded onto a wagon. That's all, I swear!" Roxly cried.

Fiyero cringed. Puck. "What else did you tell them? What else have you seen?"

Roxly straightened slightly then. "I see all kinds of things Mister. And that new Captain is paying good money for information like the kind I've seen."

"He paid you? And you took his money?" Elphaba railed. "Our friends lost their lives to supply you with a few coins?"

Elphaba was furious and before Fiyero could stop her, she held a hand out toward Roxly's face and chanted a short phrase. Roxly's eyes widened and he suddenly flailed his arms about and looked franticly from side to side.

"My eyes!" he screamed. "My eyes, I can't see! What have you done to me?"

Elphaba's lips formed a tight line. "You won't be seeing anything else to report and cause harm to our friends, that is certain."

"Elphaba!" Fiyero yelled. "What's happened? What have you done?"

"She's a witch!" Roxly had fallen from his chair and was crawling along the floor, still crying out. "She's blinded me, the witch! Help!"

Elphaba dropped her hand and straightened her back. Her eyes narrowed on Fiyero who was standing in shock. "Maybe I am a witch. They've got a Wizard, perhaps the Resistance needs a witch." She muttered before turning and heading for the door. She was already out in the street pulling her hood up before Fiyero gathered his senses and followed her out.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N - this one is kind of short, as is the next chapter which should be up tomorrow. Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting and all that :)

Chapter 13

Glinda and Chuffrey remained seated out on the balcony for quite a while. Glinda was hoping for the opportunity to be left alone long enough to glance at the papers spilling over the desk. Chuffrey however, showed no intention of leaving Glinda's side.

As the sun began to sink lower over the horizon of the City, Glinda realized her compromising position. If she did not leave soon she would be alone with him in his room at night. She certainly did not want him getting any notions of attempting to get her into bed. So, Glinda mentally scolded herself for not getting a glance at the papers and stood to leave.

"Glinda, please stay." Chuffrey said reaching for her hand. "We can order up a nice dinner and eat here. You must be hungry; you haven't eaten all day. What do you say?"

Glinda smiled but shook her head. "Thank you, that's very kind. But I should be going. I do have a reputation to uphold William!"

Chuffrey laughed and stepped closer. "Oh come now Glinda, even the simple peasants on the streets assume we're already engaged. Why not really give them something to talk about?"

Glinda glanced at the desk again. She looked back to Chuffrey and bit her bottom lip and then exhaled slowly. "Will you talk to me about how the fight against the Resistance is going? I'm not some fragile flower who will wilt at the mere mention of blood. I want to know what's going on in my City. If you speak openly and honestly with me, then I'll stay and have dinner with you. But only dinner."

"Well, I refuse to have dinner without desert. But yes, I can agree to your terms Lady Glinda." Chuffrey said with laugh. He extended his hand for her to shake, to seal the deal as it were.

_Oz, I hope don't regret this._ She thought, taking his hand.

xxxx

Elphaba paced in her room later that night. Her thoughts were swirling in her head. While she was still furious for what Roxly had done to her friends, she herself felt ill for what she had done to him.

Fiyero knocked once but entered without waiting for her to open. "What in Oz was that? Elphaba, what's gotten into you? It's not like you to act so viciously!"

"He practically murdered our friends Fiyero!" She cried, feeling her fury rising again. "He deserved much worse."

"Elphaba, I'm just as angry as you are but reacting the same way the Wizard and his men do will not solve anything. Can the spell be undone?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba started pacing again. "I don't know. I didn't get that far in the book. I need to go back for it. I need to get my hands on the Grimmerie."

"You can't just fly in there and take it remember? Glinda would be the main person suspected. You can't put her at risk. Elphaba, please, just sit down and relax for a moment."

"Relax?" Elphaba cried. "I can't relax Fiyero. There are people hiding all over this City who are depending on us to help keep them safe. We failed them! We failed Mason and Susie! I should have done something; I should have been here. Instead I was off joyriding on a broom with Glinda."

Fiyero placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Elphaba, there was nothing anyone could do. We didn't even know anything was wrong until it was too late. You know as well as I do that Mason and Susie were proud to be involved in the Resistance and they knew the risks. I think they would chose this fate in an instant if they knew even one Animal would be protected or one new member would join to avenge them. They certainly wouldn't want you blaming yourself."

Elphaba was beginning to shake. "Glinda was almost killed as well Fiyero. I can't protect her. And the thought of something happening to her, I'll do more than blind whoever lays a finger on her I swear."

Fiyero chuckled. "You are the protective one aren't you? You two certainly are a pair. You're both as blind as Roxly."

"Excuse me?" Elphaba asked, stiffening. "Just what's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't be offended Elphaba. I just mean that you both care a great deal for one another but neither one will admit it to the other. You won't even admit it to yourself."

Elphaba began pacing once again. "I'm sorry Fiyero, but she happens to be my best friend. My first true friend in fact. Forgive me for being a little protective of her."

"There's nothing wrong with being protective Elphaba, that's not at all what I'm saying. I just don't think you're being completely honest with yourself or with her. Talk to her. I seem to remember someone else giving me just the same advice recently." Fiyero gave her one last pat to the shoulder before turning and heading out to his own room.

Elphaba just stared after him. "Sweet Oz. He knows I'm in love with her."

xxxx

Glinda once again pushed Chuffrey away from her. "William, please. I really have to go."

He had kept his word and spoke openly about the Resistance work and Glinda had plenty of information to report back to Elphaba and Fiyero. But Chuffrey seemed bound and determined to keep Glinda for the night. She had already swatted his hands from her breasts and from the hem of her skirt and was now pushing him away as he had her almost pinned down on the couch.

"William! Stop!" She cried, finally creating enough space between them that she could slide off the couch and to her feet. Chuffrey was panting and again eyed her up and down as if she were his prey.

"Glinda, don't you think this has gone on long enough? We care for each other; you don't have to play hard to get any longer. You did invite yourself over today remember? Clearly that means something." He said, rising to his feet.

"It means that I respected you and trusted you enough to feel safe alone with you. Don't make me regret that decision. I can assure you that once my trust is lost, it's difficult to regain."

Chuffrey seemed to cool slightly at that. He nodded, still smiling slightly. "Of course. I certainly have not meant to offend you Miss Glinda. It's just that I find you quite irresistible. You're just going to have to marry me or I'm certain I'll go mad."

Glinda's eyes widened but before she could speak, a loud, almost frantic knock came at the door. Chuffrey scowled. "Wonderful timing." He walked over and opened the door and a young soldier stood there looking rather upset. "Well, what is it? What have you interrupted my evening about boy?"

The soldier looked past Chuffrey and further into the room. Upon spotting Glinda, he blushed. "Begging your pardon Ma'am. I'm sorry Captain, but it's urgent. The informant, Roxly, he's been attacked."

"Attacked?" Chuffrey asked. "What do I care if that low life was mugged in the streets."

"No Sir." The soldier said shaking his head. "He says it was a witch. She had skin as green as sin. She and another fellow came in and she blinded him for informing on the Resistance. She said now he wouldn't be able to see anything to report. A sentry found him screaming in the streets; he was practically mad. A doctor looked at his eyes and there's not a thing in the world wrong with him. The witch cast a spell on him!"

Glinda felt light headed suddenly and sank back down onto the couch. Chuffrey turned back to her. "Green skin? That sounds like your old roommate Glinda. Boy, have you told Madame Morrible yet?"

The soldier paled considerably. "Oh, no Sir. I came directly to you."

Chuffrey nodded and then reached for Glinda's hand. "We'd better go tell her. She needs to know if magic is concerned."

Glinda followed them out and soon found herself sitting in Morrible's private sitting room. In her nervousness, she avoided looking toward the study and kept her eyes on Morrible in front of her.

"Well, the green skin can only be your dear Elphie, right Glinda?" Morrible sneered. "She's the only one with such an obvious abomination. And also quite gifted with magic."

Glinda tried not to let her anger at the insult to Elphaba show. "But Madame, would it be possible for her to perform such a spell without the Grimmerie? Would there be another source for her to study?"

Morrible pursed her lips. "With one as talented as Miss Elphaba Thropp, if she were to simply concentrate hard enough, I imagine she could do just about anything she set her mind to. No, I certainly would not put this past her. It seems we will need to step up our efforts at subduing her."

"Well," Chuffrey said, "we could certainly use this 'witch' image against her. The people would be easily convinced she's evil. They would just have to look at her. If they turn on her, they might turn on the Resistance as a whole and be a little more…forthcoming with their information."

Morrible smiled and Glinda felt nausea rising. "I like how you think my boy. She may very well have just played into our hands perfectly. As Press Secretary, I believe I have an announcement to make first thing tomorrow. You will of course be present, won't you Glinda dear?"

"Of course Madame." Glinda said softly. "It's my job to be present is it not?"

They were then excused from Morrible's quarters and the young soldier hurried on his way. Glinda was lost in thought. If Chuffrey and Morrible were focused solely on Elphaba, she was obviously in even more danger. And thus far, Glinda was not satisfied with the amount of information she had been able to acquire from Chuffrey.

As she turned down the hallway to return to her room she stopped, a feeling of calm washing over her. "William, might I have a word with you?"

xxxx

The following morning, Morrible made her announcement to the people gathered in the street below. Chuffrey and Glinda stood on either side but neither was asked to speak. Morrible painted a picture as terrifying as any in a childhood fairy tale and the people were visibly shaken with the thought of a true witch among them.

"Have no fear!" Morrible bellowed. "Our brave Captain Chuffrey here, will be leading the search to apprehend this monster! She must not be given quarter! If anyone spots her, or even spots anyone speaking to her, you must report it to the authorities. We must not allow this threat to remain at large! With your help, we can end this terror!"

Flyers were posted with a rather crude drawing of a green skinned figure dressed in black. _Doesn't look a thing like her_. Glinda thought disapprovingly. _Oz, I hope these dim witted fools don't find out she can fly as well._

The morning carried on and at the end of the proceedings, a line of Ozians had formed with alleged information on witch sightings. Glinda cringed.

Chuffrey stepped behind her, noticing her expression. "My dear, is this too much for you? I should have been more thoughtful. You shouldn't be out among these heathens so soon after that cowardly attack. Come on, let's get you back inside the Palace."

"I suppose I am a little nervous." Glinda said softly. She smiled slightly when she realized she was telling him the truth. "I think I'd like to go home again. Just for a day or so to get my head on straight. So few people know where my home is that I'll be perfectly safe there. Here, I feel as thought everyone is watching me, waiting for me to crumble under the strain. I would not stay away long."

"Well, I should hope not. Would you like me to speak to Madame again?" Chuffrey asked with a hand on her back.

"Oh, thank you, but no. I'll speak to her myself. Or the Wizard himself if I must."

"You'll be back for the ball this weekend, yes?" Chuffrey asked, a worried smile pulling at his lips.

"Of course, I never miss a party" She replied with a wink. "I'll be back in plenty of time for the ball. I just need a little time to myself. Thank you for being so understanding."

Chuffrey nodded and bowed slightly before offering his arm to lead her back inside the Palace.

xxxx

"Do I really look like that?" Elphaba asked, holding up one of they flyers from Morrible's assembly. She turned the paper sideways, as if to get a better view. "Well, they certainly got the color correct."

"Elphaba," Fiyero sighed wearily, "can you please be serious? All of Oz will be on the lookout for you now."

Elphaba turned to Fiyero with a wry grin. "Oh come on Fiyero, I'm pretty good at sneaking around and hiding aren't I? I'm sorry, I let my anger get the best of me and now, I'll just have to be even more careful. I won't do anything so reckless again, I promise."

Fiyero stood and crossed his arms over his chest. "I think you should leave the City for a while. It's not safe for you here any longer."

"Leave? Where would I go? Fiyero, no, I'm not leaving. My place is here, I'm not leaving Glinda and I'm not leaving you and the Resistance!"

"My family has a home, a castle, in the Vinkus, Kiamo Ko. It's safe and secluded. And even better, it's abandoned. You would be safe there."

"I'm not leaving Fiyero, and that's final!" Elphaba roared. She could feel her anger rising again. She also felt desperation at the thought of being sent away. If she couldn't protect Glinda and the others when she was in the City, how in Oz would Elphaba protect them if she was in the Vinkus?

"Alright, calm down Elphaba. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just trying to think of a way to keep you safe. No doubt Glinda would approve of you leaving if it would keep you safe." Fiyero placed a hand on her shoulder and noticed the tension under his hand.

"No." Elphaba said shaking her head. "I've already asked Glinda to go away for a while, to keep herself safe and she refused. She couldn't expect me to run either. I'll just have to be more careful."

The sound of a carriage pulling up drew their attention to the window. "Well, there's Miss Glinda now." Fiyero said with a chuckle. "Perhaps we should ask her opinion."

Elphaba raised a brow and shook her head again. The two moved to the foyer to welcome Glinda as she entered. She greeted them with a smile but Elphaba could see the blonde was tense and noticed her lips set in a thin line.

"Glinda? Are you alright?" Elphaba felt worry brewing and rushed toward her, immediately thinking of the assassination attempt in the streets. "Oz, I shouldn't have left you. What is it?"

Glinda seemed to relax a bit and tried to smile, but it did not make it to her eyes and Elphaba was not satisfied that she was well. "Glinda?"

"Oz, Elphaba," Fiyero said, stepping forward. "Let her get in the door and set her things down. Giver her a minute before you ambush her. Glinda, I'm so grateful you're all right. We were all worried. I'm so sorry, I truly didn't expect a citizen to be the one to place you in danger."

Glinda smiled at Fiyero. "Thank you. But I'm all right, really. Still a little shaken of course but I'm fine."

He took her arm and Elphaba stepped to her other side and reached for the other. "Well, come on in and get comfortable then." Fiyero replied. "We'll have some tea prepared."

They finally settled into the den. All the while, Elphaba was watching Glinda closely. "Glinda, you say you're alright, but there's something you're not saying. What is it?"

Glinda raised her eyes to meet Elphaba's worried gaze. _Please don't hate me_. Glinda thought.

"Well, I do have some news Elphie." Glinda said softly. Elphaba stiffened.

"Ok. What news is that?" Elphaba was truly nervous now, seeing Glinda struggle to find the correct words. Elphaba reached and took Glinda's hand in her own. "It's alright dearest, what is it?"

Glinda seemed to rally with the simple touch and she cleared her throat. "Chuffrey has asked me to marry him."

Elphaba exhaled in relief. "Is that all? That's hardly news. Of course he asked you to marry him, he would be a fool not to."

"I said yes."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Come again?" Elphaba said icily.

Glinda stood, trembling, suddenly feeling a chill in the room. She took a few steps away from Elphaba and Fiyero and steeled her gaze before turning back to Elphaba. "I agreed to marry Chuffrey Elphaba."

"Glinda," Elphaba said, standing slowly. "What-why would do that?" Her voice was flat and low, belying a sense of calm.

"Because Elphie, the closer I get to him, the more information I can gather from him. There's something he's hiding in his private quarters; I know it. If we're married, I'll have access to everything." Glinda stepped closer to Elphaba holding her hands out as if in pleading. "Please, Elphie, now that you're wanted personally, I have to take this opportunity. I can find out how much he really knows about you and if he really has any idea where you might be hiding. I'm doing this to protect you."

"I wish you would let me worry about protecting myself Glinda!" Elphaba exclaimed. She crossed her arms and clenched her jaw. "Are you in love with him?"

"What?" Glinda exclaimed. "How can you even ask…of course not Elphaba!"

"You can't do this." Elphaba said, shaking her head. "I won't let you do this. Fiyero, tell her, this is too dangerous! You can't marry him."

Fiyero rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Glinda, Elphaba has a point. This would be a huge risk. I don't like it. You're in enough danger as it is in the Palace."

"My mind is made up. We're to be married in a fortnight." Glinda said softly.

"Two weeks? You're marrying him in two weeks?" Elphaba yelled. She rushed to Glinda and grasped her shoulders. "Please Glinda don't do this. You can't!"

Glinda looked up into Elphaba's panicked face. She searched those dark eyes, begging Elphaba to stop her. "Why not Elphie? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't marry him."

_Because I love you!_ Elphaba screamed in her mind. But she could not form the words, no matter how much she wanted to. "Because-because it's too dangerous!"

Glinda's face fell but she squared her shoulders. "That's not good enough Elphaba." She said shaking her head. She stepped out of Elphaba's grasp and wrapped her arms around herself. "I'll be fine Elphaba, don't worry about me. This way, maybe I can get some solid information to use against the Wizard and Morrible and end this mess even quicker."

Elphaba seemed to be losing her composure quickly. "Fiyero, please, talk to her! She can't do this!"

"Elphaba!" Glinda yelled, surprising both Elphaba and Fiyero with her raised voice, "I am not a child. You can't order me around and neither can Fiyero. You're living in my home, or have you forgotten. I think I've earned the right to make this decision myself! I'm sorry you don't approve but you have to understand, I'm marrying Chuffrey because it will help the Resistance; help all of us. I don't want to fight with you."

Fiyero nodded slightly. "Glinda, this is your decision. I don't like it. But you're right; you probably would have access to more information than we could ever hope to gather. Just promise that if you feel that you're under even the slightest suspicion that you'll get out of there."

"Of course I will Fiyero. This is only temporary. I'll still be able to spend time here." Glinda said softly, looking past Fiyero to where Elphaba had slumped into a chair. It seemed she had deflated but her fists were still clenched. "Elphie? Please say something."

Elphaba looked up finally. Glinda wanted to rush forward and throw her arms around the green woman at the lost look on her face, at the tears pooling in her eyes. Instead she watched as Elphaba rose to her feet slowly. She walked forward and stopped in front of Glinda and pulled her into an embrace. It was gentle and fragile, as if she was afraid to break the smaller woman. "Please be careful."

With that, she turned and walked from the room without looking back and Glinda was certain there were no pieces of her heart left to break.

xxxx

Two weeks passed quickly and the women barely spoke in the time leading up to the wedding. Glinda was busy making plans when in reality she cared little for the details. This was simply a means to an end. She smiled and nodded and acted interested when asked about colors and flowers but her heart was not in it.

Chuffrey was beaming, as the announcement of the engagement was made public at the ball following Glinda's visit to the Resistance headquarters. Morrible even seemed pleased with the situation and even wanted to partake in the planning of the event. Most of the Ozians seemed thrilled as well. This was the closest thing to a royal wedding the Emerald City had seen in years and was destined to be the social event of the decade.

Of course there were rumblings of discontent among those loyal to the Resistance but not aware of Glinda's awkward position. However, the general consensus was excitement for the grand occasion.

The grandest cathedral in the City was picked as the location for the wedding. Elphaba slipped into the cathedral hours before the wedding was to take place. She perched high up in the rafters where she would have a perfect view of the event but still remain unseen by those below. She watched as mountains of flowers were carried in and placed throughout the sanctuary. Every flower type Elphaba had ever seen or read about was present in the cathedral, all either in white or a soft shade of pink. Elphaba could smell the aroma of the flowers even from her position high in the rafters.

Next came the candles. The stain glass windows glowed as the candles were lit and placed in the windowsills, both inside and out. Candles lined the isle and hung from the edge of every row of pews. Sconces holding multiple candles lined the walls with the largest hanging behind the priest to illuminate the bridal party when they arrived. The soft light spread throughout the cathedral giving it an ethereal glow. Elphaba had to admit that it was a beautiful sight.

The people began to fill in and Elphaba chuckled silently at the sight of such pomp and pretense. The womens' gowns were almost too large to fit in a seat and the men seemed so stiff she was certain they had stakes in their suits holding them erect. Elphaba shook her head wondering how people could possibly see around the hats the women wore. _High fashion certainly is impractical. _Elphaba thought to herself with a wry grin.

Elphaba felt her anger rising as Morrible took her place in the front row, looking self-important. She was dressed in a bright purple dress, outlandish in size and bustle. Morrible sneered at those who seemed to fawning over her and her position. Elphaba cringed and wanted to wrap the purple train around Morrible's thick neck.

Finally, as the sun dipped just below the horizon and hit the stain glass windows, illuminating the sanctuary, the wedding began. Glinda appeared, like a vision, in a flowing white gown with a train trailing ten feet behind her. Her hair was curled and pulled away from her face and a tiara sat atop her head. In her hands was a bouquet of pink and white roses.

The dress was simple but beautiful. White satin with pearl accents. The dress itself was strapless with a form-fitting corset that met the flowing bustle and skirts. Glinda looked like an angel and Elphaba could not take her eyes from her.

Glinda walked regally down the isle with her head held high. Elphaba felt tears welling her eyes at the sight of such beauty. She gripped the rafter tighter to keep from slipping. Chuffrey was dressed in his most formal Gale Force uniform. A white jacket and sharp green pants with gold trim. His jacket had medals proving his worth as a soldier and he had more than a few women fanning themselves at the sight of him. He beamed proudly as Glinda approached. _Smart man_. Elphaba thought with a growl.

Chuffrey stepped down to meet Glinda and took her hand as they stepped back up in front of the large alter. As Chuffrey and Glinda knelt in front of the priest, Elphaba wanted to swoop down and disperse the crowd and carry Glinda away from this place. But she just watched.

And then, it was over. Glinda was married. They stood and faced the crowd, which stood and applauded the beautiful couple. The newlywed pair exited the cathedral in a flurry of rose petals with doves taking flight in the background. They walked under a canopy of Gale Force swords pointed to the sky as they approached the four white horses strapped to the ornate Emerald City Carriage waiting to take them back to the Palace. Still Elphaba simply watched.

xxxx

A few hours later, Glinda stretched and reached for her robe. She slowly walked out onto the balcony of her room as she tied the robe securely around herself. Chuffrey had long since left to return to his own room to review paperwork and Glinda was thankful they would apparently still have their own separate quarters, even if it would make having access to all his papers a little more difficult.

She leaned onto the balcony railing and gazed out at the City. The citizens were keeping close to home these days, what with the threat of a witch roaming the streets at night, so the City was eerily quiet. Glinda placed her chin on her crossed arms atop the railing and enjoyed the soft breeze that was blowing.

Glinda felt her presence before she saw it. She knew Elphaba was near, just as she always knew when she was near. The skin on the back of her neck raised and she felt a flutter in her stomach, followed by a warmth spreading throughout her body.

"You know…it isn't customary for a bride to receive visitors on her wedding night." Glinda said without turning. She smiled as she heard a rustling behind her, in the shadows.

"It also isn't customary for a bride to be left alone on her wedding night." Glinda turned then and saw Elphaba, still in the shadows gazing back at her, leaning against a pillar at the edge of the balcony railing, dressed of course in black from head to toe. Her arms were crossed in front of her and she had a sad expression on her face.

Glinda smiled softly and shifted toward the shadows so that she could be closer to Elphaba and still allow the woman to remain hidden in the shadows. "He had pressing matters to attend to. It's alright."

Elphaba snickered. "What could possibly be more pressing than his beautiful wife?"

Glinda laughed. "Oh Elphie, you are sweet sometimes." She returned her gaze toward the City but the smile remained. Elphaba stepped up and also leaned over onto the balcony but was still hidden by the shadows cast by the building. The two stood in silence for a time until Elphaba cleared her throat.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly.

Glinda nodded. "I am."

"Well…was it…I mean, are you…" Elphaba was clearly struggling for words and Glinda decided to rescue her.

"Elphie, it wasn't as if this was my first time. I'm alright, honest." She laughed as she saw Elphaba's eyes widen.

"Well, of course, I mean, you must have had plenty of opportunities and offers, I mean who wouldn't want you…"

Glinda pretended to be shocked. "Elphaba Thropp, just because I may have had a few offers and opportunities does not mean that I jumped into bed with every man who came along! What kind of a girl do you take me for?"

"Oh Oz, no!" Elphaba exclaimed. "Glinda, I would never think that, you're not…"

"I'm teasing you Elphie." Glinda interrupted with a fond smile.

Elphaba exhaled in relief. "Right." She said with a sheepish grin.

They stared out into the City in silence for a few moments more. "I'm sorry." Elphaba finally said, almost in a whisper.

Glinda turned slightly and took in the form of the thin woman in front of her. Elphaba looked weary, as if she bore the weight of the world on her shoulders. Glinda ached to crush Elphaba in a hug and spill her heart out to her, declaring her love. She longed to hop onto the broom with Elphaba and fly off into the night and never look back toward Oz again, the Resistance, the Animals, all of it be damned.

"What do you have to be sorry for Elphaba?" She asked finally.

Elphaba looked into her eyes and smiled sadly. "For not being there for you the last few weeks. A bride needs a best friend before a wedding and I wasn't there for you. I just…hated the thought of you with him. I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you."

Glinda smiled and reached for Elphaba's hand. "Well, should I ever get married again, for real, you had better be there, by my side."

Elphaba looked deep into those blue eyes and felt tears pooling. "I will be. And I'm here now. I'll always be here Glinda. You make a beautiful bride by the way." Glinda felt her stomach flutter at the sight of the smile that Elphaba gave her.

Glinda laughed. "You're a little biased. Besides, every bride looks beautiful on her wedding day."

"No," Elphaba said seriously. "I saw. You were beautiful. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"You were there?" Glinda gasped. "You came to the wedding?"

"Glinda," Elphaba said tenderly, "I would never miss your wedding. Real or fake. Morrible herself couldn't keep me away from you."

Glinda now struggled to maintain her composure. "Oh, Elphie." She threw herself toward Elphaba, who gathered her into her arms. Elphaba pressed her lips to Glinda's temple and tightened her embrace.

"Glinda," she said in a shaky voice, "if Chuffey lays a hand on you without your consent, I swear to you…I'll kill him."

Glinda clutched at Elphaba's back desperately and buried her head in her shoulder. "I hope you won't mind being a widow at such a young age." Elphaba finally said.

Glinda chuckled then. "Well, I was thinking more along the lines of annulment but I'll leave that to your discretion." Glinda pulled away from Elphaba then. Reaching a hand up to cup her cheek, she stepped up onto her toes and pressed a chaste kiss to Elphaba's lips and then pulled away, gazing up into Elphaba's startled eyes. "You should go Elphaba. Chuffrey will be back eventually. How would it look for the bride to be lingering on the balcony with a cloaked stranger on her wedding night? Please, be careful and don't let anyone see you out and about. If you're not safe, there's no point in keeping myself safe."

Elphaba nodded and kissed Glinda's forehead. "If you need me, I'll be here." She pulled Glinda into a crushing embrace before pulling away and slipping onto her broom and lifting away into the night.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N – Just as a warning, there is a bit of sex in this chapter. It's not explicit and though not pleasant, it's not exactly nonconsensual either and it's honestly pretty short. I don't think it's enough to up the rating but I wanted to at least put up a disclaimer. Feel free to let me know if I need to change something. Thanks as always for the reviews and for reading! And again, I don't own any of this stuff.

Chapter 15

Glinda was in her room working on a speech she was to deliver later in the week. Chuffrey appeared before her looking smug. He leaned in and drew her into a kiss. They had been married almost a month.

"You're working too hard my darling." He said stroking her cheek.

"You're one to talk." She said with a smile. "A soldier's work is never done I suppose."

Chuffrey laughed and placed his papers down on her desk before lifting her up to her feet and into his arms. "It's true. There's a witch to capture and a rebellion to quell. But I can always make time for you my sweet."

Glinda cringed at the term of endearment. Elphaba had used the same. Coming from his lips, the words seemed bitter and cold.

Glinda returned the kiss with as much vigor as she could muster. When Chuffrey broke the kiss, she forced a smile. "Well, my dear," he said with a smile. "I should get going. Come by my room later, we'll have lunch in. And maybe desert." He said pulling her flush against him again.

Glinda giggled and pulled away again. She watched as he gathered his things from her desk and moved toward her door. He paused to throw a wink over his shoulder as he pulled the door closed behind him.

Glinda made a good effort of working on her speech but after an hour, all she could think about was the fact that thus far, she had still not had more than a few moments alone in Chuffrey's room. "This has gone on long enough." Glinda whispered to herself. "I have to see what he's hiding in his room."

Glinda slipped out into the hallway and began toward her husband's room. Unfortunately, she met Morrible on her way.

"Ah, Glinda dear," the large woman oozed. "Good morning. How are you on this fine day?"

Glinda was shocked to see the woman so pleasant and in such a jolly mood. "I'm fine, thank you Madame."

Morrible nodded and placed a hand on Glinda's shoulder. "So, now that the honeymoon is over, have you heard anything from that green roommate of yours? I don't suppose she would contact you but I just thought I would ask my dear."

Glinda cringed. "No Madame. I haven't heard anything. Has there been any further news of her spelling any other citizens? Any further sightings?"

"Well, you just leave that to Captain Chuffrey my dear." Morrible said with a pat. "We'll handle everything. We have just the idea to draw her out of hiding. And once she has been apprehended, we will be one step closer to quashing this resistance nonsense."

"Idea? What idea?" Glinda asked, hoping to hide her apprehension.

Morrible clucked. "Never mind dearie, don't you be concerned at all. You're husband will be just fine, make no mistake. And we'll have that green monstrosity by the end of the season, I'm willing to guarantee."

Glinda nodded and smiled, fighting nausea. "Well, if you'll excuse me Madame, I'm off to check in with my husband. He's been working so hard lately, I have no doubt he's slaving away in his quarters. I'll see you shortly for another session on the Grimmerie."

Glinda quickly moved on to Chuffrey'a private rooms. She was met with a young Gale Force soldier guarding the room. "Good morning." She said smiling. The soldier nodded in response, blushing slightly. "Would you be so good as to let me into my husband's room? I do believe I left a rough draft of a speech in there."

The young soldier grinned, happy to be of use and opened the door for her. She nodded her thanks and quickly stepped inside, closing the door behind her. "William?" She called. She received no answer and was satisfied that he was out patrolling or checking the troops or doing whatever it was that he did.

Glinda rushed to his ever-messy desk and glanced down at the papers in front of her. She quickly started flipping through them. There were some papers with tally marks and nothing else and others with scribbled writing covering every inch. Glinda eyed the papers and when Nessarose's name popped out at her, she gasped and lifted the page.

The paper dealt not only with Nessa, but also with all the leaders of the provinces. Fiyero's father was listed as well. Apparently Chuffrey had spies located in those districts keeping watch over the leaders and reporting back.

Another report caught her attention. A laboratory report of some sort. She looked closer and saw notations of Animals and some sort of test results. There were drawings of monkeys with writing around them. The scrawl was difficult to read and Glinda was not able to make sense of everything but she was sure the Animal testing was a bad thing. And the fact that Chuffrey specifically had Nessa in his sights made Glinda cringe. Elphaba needed to know.

Glinda felt her heart drop to her knees at the sound of the door opening. She tried to remain calm as Chuffrey entered the room and stopped short seeing her at his desk. "Glinda." He said icily. "What are you doing?"

She stalled just for a second. "Well, dearest, when you were in my room earlier, you placed your papers down on my desk. I fear you may have inadvertently picked up a rough draft of a speech I was working on. Of course, in my scatterbrained silliness, I could have left it anywhere. Have you seen a page with my chicken scratch on it anywhere dearest?"

Chuffrey smiled slowly but remained tense. "Well, you do tend to be a bit scattered my dear. But no, I'm sorry, I haven't seen your speech. I have no doubt it will be brilliant though. Come here, those papers are of no interest to you my dear."

Glinda dropped the stack in her hand and stepped toward Chuffrey's outstretched hand. As she took his hand, he pulled her into a crushing embrace and she quickly found herself being pressed down onto the couch. Chuffrey kissed along her jaw line as he pushed her skirt up her thigh.

Glinda tried to picture Elphaba pressing against her as she clamped her eyes shut tightly, willing him to finish quickly. Chuffrey was panting and grunting softly as he maneuvered himself around her skirt and undergarments and pressed himself into her. Glinda struggled to keep the tears from her eyes as she ran a hand through Chuffrey's hair. She cried out, not from pleasure, as he thrust into her one final time.

Chuffrey pressed a kiss against Glinda's lips as he pulled from her. She heard rather than saw him righting his clothing. As she opened her eyes, she was met with his piercing blue eyes gazing back at her. He smiled and she wanted to throw up.

Glinda forced a smiled and attempted to rise from the couch. Chuffrey smoothed her skirt and extended his hand to help her sit. As she rose, Chuffrey leaned in and drew her into a soft kiss. "Well, dearest, much as I hate to say it, I do have some work to do. You should get going and find that speech of yours. And you have seminar with Morrible later, yes?"

Glinda nodded and shakily rose to her feet. He held her hand as he led her to the door. He pulled her in for another kiss before breaking away and opening the door for her. Glinda cast a smile over her shoulder and avoided the blushing gaze of the young soldier still at the door before rushing back to her room. Surely she had time for another bath before meeting Morrible.

xxxx

Glinda emerged from her bath a short while later. She cringed as she thought of Chuffrey and wanted to wash him away all over again but duty called. She moved to her desk and wrote a quick note to Elphaba, "Check on Nessa-Chuffrey is watching her."

Glinda opened the window and let out a low whistle to signal the carrier Pigeon. As she heard the soft fluttering of wings, she turned and smiled in greeting. "Hello Pip." She said lightly. "I have a message for Elphaba; it's urgent. Can you see she gets it?"

"Oh of course Ma'am, right away." Pip took the message in his foot and set back out for the headquarters.

"At least she can get word to Nessa to be careful." Glinda said softly.

She glanced around once more and gathered her sorcery notes before heading to Morrible's office to continue her Grimmerie lessons.

xxxx

"Check on Nessa-Chuffrey is watching her." Elphaba read for the hundredth time. "Fiyero?" She called finally.

Fiyero walked in, Sarima close behind him. From the look on both their faces, it was clear they were arguing about something, which was quite normal. "Yes, what is it Elphaba? Is anything wrong?"

"I received a message from Glinda about Nessa. She said Chuffrey is watching her. I have to go to Colwen Grounds and check on her. If something happens to her…"

"Are you sure that's wise Elphaba?" Fiyero asked crossing his arms. "It's a long trip, you could be spotted by any number of people along the way. There's a bounty out on your head now. It's not the best time to be flying around."

Elphaba shook her head. "She's my sister Fiyero. I'm going. It won't take nearly as long to get there flying, I'll talk to her and try to convince her to go away for a while, and then I'll be right back. It'll be fine."

"Elphaba," Fiyero sighed, "wouldn't it be just as easy to write to her?"

Elphaba was becoming irritated quickly. "Fiyero, she's my sister. I haven't seen her in years. Her life could be in danger. I'm going. End of story."

"Come on Elphaba, I'll help you pack." Sarima said, placing an arm around her thin shoulders. "There's some food left in the kitchen, you'll need to take some with you so you won't have to stop."

"Thank you." Elphaba said softly as they left the room. Fiyero stared after them shaking his head.

Elphaba and Sarima packed her things, including provisions to last a few days to get her to Munchkinland. She sent a reply message to Glinda indicating where she would be and that she was to contact Fiyero at even the slightest indication of trouble.

She waited until the sun sank low in the sky before she began her trip home to a place where she had never truly been welcome. She flew straight for three days, barely stopping except when her body demanded it. Elphaba would nap briefly in barns or wooded areas until she would wake and be on her way again.

At the end of the third day, she came upon Colwen Grounds. The mansion was cloaked in darkness, save candles burning in a few scant windows. As her eyes scanned the surrounding area, Elphaba noticed the barns closest to the house were lying in rubble. The stone fencing around the property was in disrepair as well.

She circled high above taking in the scene and hoped she was not too late. Elphaba lowered the broom and landed softly on the roof outside of what she hoped was Nessa's room. It had always been the grandest in the home and Nessa would settle for nothing but the best as Governor.

Elphaba peered into the window and saw Nessa seated at a desk reading. Elphaba smiled softly and swung the window open and hopped in with a thump. Nessa shrieked and in an attempt to jump to her feet, toppled, falling off balance with no arms to steady herself. Elphaba rushed to help her up.

"Oz, Nessie, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you, I just didn't figure anyone would be too willing to open the door to the green monster."

"Oh, Elphaba," Nessa exclaimed as she finally took her seat once again. "I shouldn't be shocked by your thoughtlessness but you never cease to amaze me. Well, what do you want?"

Elphaba chuckled. "It's nice to see you too Nessie, what's it been, three years or more? Are you well?"

Nessa scowled. "As if you care Elphaba. Where have you been these three years? Traipsing about protecting Animals and caring nothing for your poor crippled sister. Why are you here?"

Elphaba knelt next to Nessa's chair and looked up at her. "I have a contact in the Palace and I've heard that the new Gale Force captain has his eye on you. I came to warn you and to make certain that you're alright."

"Now kind of you." Nessa said flatly. "I have no reason to fear this captain. I've never shown anything but loyalty to the Wizard. Am I not enforcing his taxes? And his bans on Animal activity? What could I possibly have to fear from the Wizard?"

"Nessa," Elphaba said, placing a hand on her knee. "You don't know these people. They don't care if you're loyal; they want to rule completely. Even the slightest threat will be eradicated. Nessa, please, you have to leave for a while, go some place safe. Just until this mess is over. Please?"

"You expect me to run and give up the title of Eminent Thropp? Hand over the governorship to someone else, you I suppose?" Nessa asked bristling.

"Oz Nessa, I don't give a fig for taking over as Eminent Thropp and you know it!" Elphaba exclaimed, rising to her feet. "I came to try to protect you. I only want to be certain you're safe."

"If you cared at all for my safety you would not have abandoned me at Shiz!" Nessa railed. "I depended on you Elphaba, I stupidly relied upon you and you repaid me by leaving me all alone! And now, you come here, bringing your own treason with you. You're the one placing me in danger Elphaba! You shouldn't have come. I'm harboring a criminal now thanks to you."

Elphaba stood before Nessa, looking stricken. Her shoulders slumped. "Do you hate me so much? I left you, yes, but I left to attempt to do some good. You didn't need me Nessa, you never have."

"You're wrong Elphaba. I did need you and you left me. You can stay for the night but you will leave in the morning. And you're only welcome for the night because it would be uncharitable and the Unnamed God would be displeased with me if you were to be sent away at this hour of the night. Do you understand Elphaba?"

"Of course. I understand perfectly. I appreciate your generosity and hospitality in allowing me a place to rest for the night. But I can't travel during the daylight hours for obvious reasons. I'll just be on my way."

As Elphaba turned back and walked wearily toward the window, Nessa sighed. "Wait Elphaba. Don't go. I won't be responsible should you recklessly get yourself caught. You're dead on your feet. Stay and leave tomorrow evening."

Elphaba turned and eyed her sister. "Are you certain it wouldn't be an inconvenience?"

"You're always an inconvenience Elphaba. But I would prefer you to stay." Nessa replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have my evening prayers to complete. You can see yourself to the second room on the right at the end of the hall. Get some sleep and we'll talk tomorrow."

Elphaba nodded and silently left the room.

xxxx

Glinda glanced back over the note from Elphaba again. "By 'check on Nessa' I didn't mean go flying over there." She sighed in frustration. Glinda knew Elphaba could take care of herself and would be careful to avoid being spotted. But she also knew the unusual family dynamic that was the Thropps.

Nessa on a good day could be draining. Glinda hoped Elphaba didn't return more haunted than she already was. Glinda hated how Elphaba seemed to try to take the blame for every negative thing that had occurred in her relatively short life. Nessa had a way of accentuating those feelings of guilt.

Glinda shook her head. "You have no idea how wonderful you are." She whispered.

"Glinda, who are you talking to?" Chuffrey called from doorway.

"Oh, just talking to myself as usual dear." Glinda called back hiding a cringe.

Chuffrey narrowed his eyes on her back and closed the door softly behind him, walking further into the room. He walked up to Glinda and wrapped his arms around her slim frame, ignoring her involuntary shudder.

"Come to bed." He said digging his fingers into her shoulder. She stifled a yelp and tried to twist out of his grasp. Chuffrey held on tightly but allowed her to turn slightly and face him. He smiled at the pained look that briefly flashed over her face.

"I'm sorry William, but I have more work to do. Go on to bed, I'll join you when I'm finished." Glinda said softly.

Chuffrey smirked. He loosened his grip on her shoulder and traced his hand down her arm before roughly grabbing her wrist and twisting it behind her back. At her cry of pain he chuckled.

"William!" She breathed. "You're hurting me. Please let go of my arm."

With a growl, Chuffrey roughly shoved her back into a table before turning abruptly and storming out the room. Before the door swung shut, she met the wide eyes of the ever-present young guard in the hall.

xxxx

Elphaba's eyes opened to sunlight streaming through the threadbare curtains. She moaned as she rolled onto her back and gained her bearings. After freshening up a bit, she left the safety of her room and went in search of her sister.

Nessa was downstairs in the main dining hall, silently eating breakfast and perusing the morning paper. One lone servant stood next to her and was silently spooning oatmeal into her mouth.

"I can do that." Elphaba said softly, excusing the woman. The servant cringed at the sight of Elphaba but nodded gratefully and quickly left the room.

"Good morning Elphaba." Nessa said evenly. "I hope you slept well."

"I did, thank you." Elphaba replied lifting the spoon back to Nessa's lips. "Would you agree to walk around the grounds with me today? I would like to see the place."

Nessa looked into Elphaba's expectant face. At the soft smile she saw, Nessa felt her own smile forming. "I suppose that can be arranged. But you had better hope word doesn't get back to the Wizard that I'm harboring a traitor. You'll find the place much changed I fear."

After both had eaten their fill, the two sisters took to the grounds in silence. The property had clearly been vandalized. The walls had phrases spray painted on them, most referring to Nessa in rather unflattering ways. As Elphaba read yet another phrase with the words 'tyrant' and 'witch of the east', she glanced sideways toward Nessa.

"So, how are things here?" she asked tentatively. "What's happened here Nessa?"

Nessa smirked. "Nevermind that. Tell me, do you see much of Glinda? How is she?"

Elphaba stopped and turned to her sister. "Why would you assume I see Glinda? She's part of the Wizard's administration now. I'm sure you can imagine I do not exactly find myself friendly with too many members of that regime."

Nessa's smirk did not fade. "Perhaps, but Glinda was always special to you wasn't she? I did hear she was married recently. To the new Captain of the Gale Force no less. Not quite the prince she was aiming for in school. Do tell her hello for me, will you?"

Elphaba ignored her. As they passed yet another building with the words "don't tread on me" and "witch of a tyrant" scrawled across them, Elphaba turned to Nessa once again. "Alright Nessa, tell me what's going on. Why is this place in shambles with hateful graffiti everywhere?"

"Well," Nessa replied wryly, "the natives have gone a bit wild. They're not happy. They never are happy really. They don't understand that rules are for their own good. They would fall apart without a governing body. They simply cannot make these decisions for themselves."

Elphaba nodded thoughtfully. "Nessa, the people can't live in oppression forever, they won't stand for it. They will revolt eventually. Why not work with them? You could be hailed as the greatest leader ever to grace Munchkinland, if you would only bend a little. Allow them to make a few decisions for themselves, don't walk all over them."

"You think I walk all over them?" Nessa cried, turning sharply and almost falling off balance once again. "I act in their best interest. You would have even Animals ruling themselves. I was given this position by the Unnamed God himself, I refuse to allow a little rebellion and dissent to force me to give up my inherent right to rule."

"You're inherent right to rule? Do you forget Nessa that technically, the position was to fall to me, being the oldest? Not that I want the position," Elphaba exclaimed at Nessa's incredulous look. "But how is it inherent when it only came to you by default?"

Nessa smiled. "Because Darling Elphaba, how could you possibly think any God would allow you to rule? When your very existence is evidence of sin and the vile nature of mankind?"

Elphaba tried to pretend Nessa's words didn't hurt, as she was accustomed to them since her childhood. She sighed wearily. "I suppose you have a point there. Nessa," she said softly, "why was I cursed to be this way? What could I have possibly done to deserve such a fate to be plagued this way?"

Nessa clucked. "Don't be so self-centered. Perhaps it's not you at all. Perhaps you should be asking what Mother and Father did to deserve you. Perhaps you were born to plague them for their sins. Perhaps that is your purpose in life, to plague us all and remind us of our vile nature. We must pray to the Unnamed God for forgiveness. You are indeed a constant reminder of this."

"Why should I pray to a God who created me to be this way?" Elphaba asked softly. "I had no say in my birth or my skin color. My fault lies in your disfigurement. Mother and Father never would have taken such precautions with you if I had been a normal child. Again, what kind of a God curses children to such fates? And if such a God exists, he deserves nothing from me. I think I have plenty of a reason to hold a grudge."

"Elphaba, you add blasphemy to treason. The Unnamed God weeps for your soul; you should have some concern for it yourself. Though, if you ask me, you're beyond hope. But I will pray for you." Nessa bowed her head as if to pray on the spot and Elphaba cringed.

"Did you ever care for me Nessa?" She asked softly. "Did father?"

"Father blamed you. For everything, rightly or wrongly, you certainly plagued his existence. As for me," Nessa said thoughtfully, "I tolerate you with the patience the Unnamed God has granted me. I suppose I care for you, you certainly give me much to be grateful for. After all, I was only born with no arms, not with sin evident on my very features."

Elphaba said nothing further the rest of the walk. She was certain Nessa's further efforts at comfort would send her into the nearest lake begging for a quick end. "I'm sorry Nessa." She finally said softly as they approached the manor. "I'm sorry to plague you. I'm sorry Mother and Father were so miserable because of me. I'm sorry I was born as such an abomination."

"You're a pity, that's what you are my dear. The Unnamed God loves even you. That is a testament to his greatness. Return to him Elphaba."

"Enough." Elphaba replied in exasperation. "Enough of your Unnamed God. He couldn't love me anymore than anyone else could. He created me this way. My own family can't bear me, why should a deity who can't even come up with a name for himself be any different? Enough of this. Nessa, you have to get away from here, please. It's not safe. If the Wizard's men don't come for you, your own subjects will overthrow you. Please, go somewhere safe until times are calmer."

"No. I won't leave my people. They don't know just how much they need me. Just as you don't know just how much you need redemption. You're a lost soul Elphaba. As I have said time and time again, I will pray for you."

"So you've said." Elphaba said with a slight groan. "Why bother when I'm apparently a hopeless cause."

"Elphaba, I won't stand for your blasphemy any longer. I think it's time for you to be on your way. I've done my duty and extended hospitality to a wayward soul." Nessa looked at Elphaba sternly.

Elphaba nodded. She felt a hole growing inside. She had come to warn her sister but had of course hoped for reconciliation or a sign that Nessa more than tolerated her. But alas, as she now knew she should have expected, there was to be no happy reunion with Nessa.

They silently wandered back into the house and Elphaba gathered her broom and the remaining provisions that would get her through one more day at most. She stepped into her sister's room to say goodbye.

"Nessa," she said softly. "Please, be careful. We may not be close, but you are the only family I have left. I'm sorry if I've upset you."

"Oh Elphaba, you have your precious Resistance." Nessa all but snarled. "You have no need of your poor crimpled sister. Goodbye Elphaba."

Elphaba turned and silently left. Once outside, she hopped onto her broom and rose into the sky. She didn't care that the sun was still high in the sky; she simply had to get away. She forgot the feeling of condemnation that came with seeing her sister.

Elphaba flew until she almost fell of the broom from exhaustion. She landed and collapsed in a weary heap. For the first time in a great long while, Elphaba cried for the childhood she was never allowed to have. She cried for the life that had been forced upon her. She woke hours later when the moon was high in the night sky and realized she must have cried herself to sleep in her exhaustion.

She rose to her feet, not feeling rested at all and slipped back onto the broom and continued her journey back to the Emerald City.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N - thanks for reading and reviewing! Happy Monday.

Chapter 16

Fiyero and Sarima glanced up at the sound of shuffling in the hallway. They stopped at the sight of Elphaba before them. Her black dress was dirty and her she looked as though she hadn't slept in well over a week. She had only been gone just under six days but she looked older than either remembered.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero asked, stepping closer to her. "What's happened? Are you alright?"

Elphaba nodded and bit her lip. "I'm fine. Have you heard from Glinda?"

Fiyero narrowed his eyes. He knew Elphaba was lying to them but didn't push the issue. Knowing her as he did, he knew Elphaba would not speak if she didn't want to. "She's doing fine Elphaba. She was of course concerned with you traveling to see Nessa. But she's fine."

Elphaba nodded again. "Good. I'm tired. Goodnight."

Fiyero and Sarima could only exchange a look as Elphaba headed to her room.

Two days passed before Elphaba left her room. Fiyero cringed at the sight of her when she did emerge. She had dark circles under her eyes and her cheeks were sunken in under her protruding cheekbones. She declared she was fine but the haunted look in her eyes did not go unnoticed.

xxxx

Glinda was seated at her office desk when the storm hit. It seemed to come out of nowhere. The sky was enveloped in darkness as thick as the midnight hour with lightening flashing across the horizon.

Glinda stood and stared out the window as the cloud shaped like a funnel passed through the City heading east. It left a path of destruction but was gone as quickly as it had appeared. She rushed out into the streets and was met with chaos as the citizens cried out and ascertained the damage. Many declared this an act of the Witch and quickly retreated back into their homes.

Glinda attempted to calm those around her but Morrible's booming voice above her from the balcony drew everyone's attention. She too declared this was the Witch's doing.

Glinda cringed as the people were worked into a frenzy calling for Elphaba's blood. She felt a hand on her arm and spun, ready to strike out. Chuffrey threw an arm around her and led her back toward the Palace.

"You shouldn't be out here without a guard." He said sternly. Once they were inside the Palace, he spun her around to him. "What were you thinking? You should not be outside the Palace. It's too dangerous with the Witch on the loose."

Glinda couldn't think of a response and simply allowed him to pull her down the hallway toward her room.

"Stay put until I come for you." He said as he moved to close her in.

"Wait, what is going on?" Glinda called after him. "William?"

He paused at the door and turned back to her. "Madame thinks more storms will occur before this is all said and done. You're to stay put do you understand?"

Glinda nodded weakly. "More storms?"

She received no answer as Chuffrey shut the door behind him. Glinda turned and looked out the window. The sky was bright and there didn't appear to be any clouds. But by the end of the afternoon, three other storms with funnel clouds just like the first had ripped through the City; all heading east.

Glinda couldn't stop from trembling. _Morrible_, she thought, _weather as a specialty, what could you possibly hope to gain from this, other than placing more blame upon Elphaba?_

It wasn't until later that night that she received the report that the Eminent Thropp, Governor of Munchkinland had been killed during one of the storms.

xxxx

Morrible had placed Glinda under strict house arrest and Chuffrey refused to allow her out of his sight. She longed to flee to the headquarters and see for herself that Elphaba was safe. But Chuffrey was unmoving.

The day after the storm, reports were flowing into the City from Munchkinland. Nessarose had been out walking when the storm had blown in and had not had any opportunity to avoid being crushed by the house. The Munchkinlanders had immediately begun a celebration at their liberation from the tyrant.

Glinda stood next to Morrible on the balcony as she addressed the Ozians to publicly announce the death of Governor Thropp.

"Ozians," Morrible bellowed. "It is with a heavy heart I inform you of the death of the Eminent Thropp, Governor of Munchkinland. While the citizens of Munchkinland may not have been overjoyed at the continued reign over them, she was loyal to the Wizard and to Oz as a whole. This cowardly deed, committed by her own sister, is not to be borne!"

Glinda felt sick and took a step back, faltering slightly until Chuffrey placed a hand on her arm to steady her. She tried to shake him off and retreat inside so she would not be a party to such an accusation but he refused to release her arm.

"Yes," Morrible continued. "Elphaba Thropp, the Wicked Witch who has been plaguing our City for far too long, assassinated her own sister to attempt to gain control of Munchkinland. She intends to form a coup and storm our beloved City and overthrow our Glorious Wizard. But we must not allow this to come to pass!"

The citizens began to cry and chant. They called for the death of the Wicked Witch. Glinda felt her throat threatening to close as she choked down tears.

By the time Glinda got back inside, she could not contain her tears any further. Morrible stopped in front of her and narrowed her gaze in on the blonde. "Now, now dearie, what's the trouble? Not crying for your old roomie are you?"

Glinda was shaking and wiped at her face. She stared defiantly up at Morrible. "You forget Madame, that I also knew Nessa while at Shiz. We were all schoolmates. It's upsetting that life has turned this way for the two of them. They're rather tragic, you have to admit."

Morrible laughed. Glinda wanted to strangle her. "It is tragic they chose the paths they did. Elphaba particularly. She could have been here with you in the Palace serving the Wizard if she truly wanted to. But she chose to abandon you those years ago. This is her own doing. She killed her sister as if she dropped the house on her herself."

Glinda clenched her jaw. "So you admit that Elphaba actually had nothing to do with the storm then?"

Morrible froze momentarily as she realized her slip. "It was time for a regime change my dear. Nessarose harbored a traitor. Oh yes, Elphaba visited her just recently and the Governor gave her quarter. That alone is punishable by death. So you see, Elphaba did bring about her sister's demise, in a round about way."

Glinda's thoughts swirled. If she hadn't warned Elphaba about the paperwork with Nessa's name on it, Elphaba would not have paid the visit to her sister. Nessa might have remained out of Morrible's radar, perhaps indefinitely.

"Captain," Morrible said turning to Chuffrey, "your wife is over tired. Perhaps you should see her to your room and keep an eye on her. Our Lady Glinda takes pity upon all, even those least deserving of it. A heart that large will be her downfall, mark my words."

Chuffrey eyed Glinda closely and then took her arm. "I'll see to her Madame." He quickly steered her toward his room, not releasing the grip on her arm. As he opened the door, he shoved her roughly inside. "What is wrong with you?" he railed.

Glinda stumbled before whirling around with a ferocious look on her face. "Don't you dare shove me! Who do you think you are?"

Chuffrey slammed the door and quickly strode toward her. He came within inches of her and roughly gripped her shoulders. "I am your husband, and third in command under the Wizard and Morrible. Just who do you think you are? One would think you were sympathetic to that Witch! I don't care if you were schoolmates, the green one is a terrorist and her sister was aiding and abetting her and therefore her death is just!"

Glinda shook out of Chuffrey's grasp. "Don't touch me! Just go, leave me alone!"

Chuffrey appeared to be shaking he was so angry. He snarled as he turned and stalked back out the door and slammed it behind him. Glinda ran and locked the door behind him. _Finally, alone in your room. _Glinda thought and rushed toward Chuffrey's desk.

She sat down at the desk and began rifling through the papers. She again found papers with drawings of the monkeys and notations around them. There were what appeared to be formulas written all over. Finally, she found what looked to be a status report. "Results inconclusive, but Animal genes show signs of repression."

Glinda continued flipping through the papers and stopped when she saw, "speech abilities decrease significantly at three months of captivity."

Apparently the testing was taking place in the laboratories in the lowest level of the Palace. Glinda cringed and gathered the papers. She rushed to the window and opened it, whistling for Pip. She sighed in relief as he fluttered into the room. "Hello Pip! I'm sorry for the heavy load, but you have to get this paperwork to Elphaba or Fiyero quickly."

Pip nodded his little head and grasped the rolled papers in his clawed foot. "Oh, Pip?" Glinda called before he took flight. "Do you have any idea how Elphaba is coping? I've tried to get away but they have me under lock and key."

"Oh Miss," Pip said sadly. "She's nearly mad with grief and rage. She's vowing revenge but Fiyero and Miss Sarima are keeping an eye on her. I'll get this to them immediately Miss."

"Thank you Pip, and please, let her know why I haven't come to her. And tell her…"

"Don't you worry Miss Glinda, everything will be fine. You just leave it to ole Pip!" With that, the Pigeon took flight, tightly clutching the paperwork.

xxxx

Later that evening, as the sun began to set, Glinda opened the door as Chuffrey knocked softly. He apologized profusely and she stiffly accepted. It was only at the sound of a commotion coming from Morrible's room that she met his eyes before they rushed toward the sound.

Chuffrey banged on the door at Morrible's yell. He swiftly kicked in the door and the two of them rushed in. Glinda gasped at the sight of Elphaba standing in the balcony doorway, looking every bit like her image of the Wicked Witch. Her black dress was flowing and her cloak billowed behind her. She was not wearing her hat and her hair was loose around her shoulders, the breeze from the open door catching the ends of the raven tresses. In her hand Glinda saw the broom.

Elphaba had an almost crazed look to her eye and her lip was curling slightly as Morrible squared her shoulders in front of her.

"Elphaba?" Glinda called softly.

Elphaba made no indication that she heard or even realized Glinda was present as she eyed Morrible. "You killed my sister. You have robbed me of the only family I had left." She said lowly, her voice gravelly with fury.

Morrible merely laughed. "You killed your own sister Elphaba. You're a traitor and she gave you quarter. You should have known better than to make an appearance there. Now give me the book before you make me do something you will most assuredly regret."

It was then that Glinda realized Elphaba was tightly clutching the Grimmerie to her chest. Elphaba smiled, an almost sinister smile, and shook her head. "You made a house fly with your limited knowledge of this book. Just imagine what _I'll_ be able to do with it! I can actually read it."

Elphaba took a step back toward the door and Morrible's eyes flashed. She reached a hand toward the green woman and began to chant softly. Glinda watched as Elphaba's eyes widened and she cried out in pain. Glinda cringed as she heard what sounded like bones popping.

Elphaba still clutched the book but growled as her jaw clenched. A thin trickle of blood began to leak from her nose and her breathing came in short gasps. Glinda was frozen to her spot as Elphaba struggled to raise the hand holding the broom and with a feral cry, flicked her wrist toward Morrible who crashed backwards into a bookshelf and slid down to the ground.

Elphaba cried out again but seemed to relax as the pressure of Morrible's spell ceased. She panted as she looked at Morrible sprawled on the ground. It was then that Elphaba turned and seemed to see Glinda for the first time. She smirked as Chuffrey stepped in front of the blonde protectively.

Elphaba gave a slight nod toward the two and turned back toward the door. Chuffrey silently removed his pistol from the holster on his side and leveled it on Elphaba's back as she gingerly moved toward the door. Glinda saw the gun and immediately rushed forward toward Morrible with the guise of assisting her to her feet.

Chuffrey growled as Glinda crossed in front of him and he pulled his arm back. By the time Glinda cleared his path, Elphaba was on the broom and out the door.

"Oz, Glinda, I had a clear shot!" Chuffrey growled.

Glinda ignored him and reached for Morrible's arm. "Madame, are you alright?" She grunted as she helped heft the large woman to her feet.

Morrible merely hissed. "She has the book! We must retrieve the book! Chuffrey, call the guards."

Morrible shook Glinda's hand off her arm and rushed toward the door with Chuffrey close behind.

"Glinda," Chuffrey called over his shoulder, "go to your room and stay there!"

Morrible quickly prepared yet another press release detailing the attack she suffered in her own room as Chuffrey and his troops fanned out over the City looking for any sign of her. Glinda listened from her room as Morrible addressed the masses in an emergency announcement.

"Citizens of Oz!" Morrible called. "I have the most dreadful news! The Witch has struck yet again! She attacked me in my very room and stole a very powerful book of ancient magic. Keep your eyes to the sky; she has used dark magic to master flight! No one is safe from her evil deeds!"

Glinda cringed as she yet again heard the Ozians calling out for Elphaba's death. "Oz, this is bad." Glinda muttered as she tiredly dropped her head into her hands.

xxxx

Elphaba slammed the door behind her as she stormed back into the Resistance headquarters. Fiyero came rushing toward her at the sound. "Elphaba?" He called. "What in Oz is going on? We've gotten reports that Morrible has announced you attacked her in the Palace."

"For once, something that ox has said is true." Elphaba muttered as she continued past Fiyero.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero reached for Elphaba's arm and tried to stop her. She whirled at the touch and growled.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled. "Aren't you afraid I'll hex you or something? Aren't you afraid of the Wicked Witch?"

Sarima appeared from a doorway then and called softly. "Don't be ridiculous Elphaba. You're far from wicked. We all know that. What's happened?" She kept her tone even and Elphaba seemed to calm slightly.

Elphaba was still shaking slightly but loosened her grip on the Grimmerie. "This is Morrible's magic book. She used it to kill Nessa. Surely I can manage to do some good with it. And if not, well I can make Morrible's life miserable now can't I?"

"Elphaba," Fiyero said softly. "Please, I'm worried about you, we all are. Of course you're upset about Nessa's death, but you have got to be careful. It was reckless of you to storm Morrible's room and you promised you wouldn't do anything reckless again."

"She murdered my sister, my only family Fiyero." Elphaba said lowly.

"Your sister who treated you as the source of all evil and sin in this world." Fiyero replied.

"Don't you dare speak of her that way!" Elphaba yelled. "No matter what you may think, she did not deserve the fate Morrible sentenced her to! Morrible murdered her and I will avenge my sister's death."

Just then, the soft fluttering of wings was heard, followed by a soft pecking sound at the nearest window. Pip fluttered in as Sarima opened the window. Elphaba eyed him suspiciously as he stretched his wings and legs. "Ah, hello Miss Elphaba." He said quietly.

Elphaba nodded and stepped toward him. "Hello Pip. Do you have news?"

Pip stretched one final time and dropped the papers onto a desk under the window. "Miss Glinda asked me to find you and bring you these papers. She didn't mention what they were about and I flew straight here. But the wind was blowing something fierce so it took longer than expected."

"That's fine Pip. Thank you." Elphaba said reaching for the papers. She scanned them quickly.

"What is it Elphaba?" Fiyero asked.

"Animal testing of some sort in the lower labs in the Palace. They're using monkeys, or Monkeys, I can't tell. That would make sense." Elphaba murmured thoughtfully. "That would explain Dr. Dillamond. He lost the ability to speak, it would make sense they're recording the consequences of captivity."

Elphaba turned back toward the door.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero called. "Where are you going now?"

"To set them free of course." She replied with a glance over her shoulder.

Fiyero grimaced. "What? You can't be serious! You haven't slept in days and you've eaten even less. Elphaba, you need to rest. You're not thinking clearly! This is reckless and it's not safe!"

Elphaba stopped and looked Fiyero in the eye. "You're right, it's not safe any longer. That's why I won't be coming back here. I've decided to take you up on the offer to stay at your family castle in the Vinkus. It'll be safer for you all if I'm not here. Especially now that Morrible and I have a score to settle. I got my sister killed, I won't bring harm to you all as well."

Fiyero and Sarima stood silently and watched as Elphaba closed the door behind her and left the Resistance behind.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N - Thanks for the continued interest in the story, I appreciate it! The next chapter probably won't be up until the end of the week but I decided to go ahead and post this one today instead of tomorrow. If I finish with chapter 18 before Friday, I'll post before then. Thanks again! I still don't own a thing.

Chapter 17

The morning was just beginning and Chuffrey was up early to begin the day's activities. Glinda was still in the room readying herself. She had accepted his apology but things still remained icy between the two of them. Chuffrey scowled as he headed down the hall.

He stopped at his intended destination and knocked. Morrible answered the door and raised a brow at the sight of Chuffrey before her.

"Madam," Chuffrey said stiffly. "Might I have a word with you? I'm concerned for my wife."

Morrible stepped aside and allowed Chuffrey to enter. "Why of course Captain. Do come in."

xxxx

Elphaba slipped silently through the dimly lit corridors of the laboratory in the Palace. By the time she had returned to the center of the City, it was almost dawn and she felt certain that the soldiers had called off their search for the night and had returned to their stations. Not only that, she also felt certain that no one would expect her to be skulking about in the bottom pits of the Palace.

She silently followed the sounds of the chattering. When she finally reached the cage she felt her blood boil at the sight. Dozens of monkeys hopped excitedly and chattered at seeing her approaching the barred cell. They had remnants of clothing still covering portions of their bodies, which led Elphaba to believe that these were in fact Monkeys and not monkeys.

"Hello?" Elphaba called softly. "Can you understand me?"

She placed her hand on the bar and one Monkey stepped forward and placed his hand over hers. She smiled. "Hello there." She whispered. "You understand me don't you?"

The little Monkey hopped excitedly and began climbing the bars. Elphaba looked closer and saw that many of the Monkeys had both old and new wounds on their little bodies. She growled in frustration. She saw no food or water anywhere in sight for the caged Monkeys.

Elphaba glanced up at the ceiling of the cage and saw a grate that seemed to lead out into the open air. She had no idea what part of the City the grate opened out into but knew she had to get the Monkeys out of this pit.

She quickly tried to unlock the gate but had no success. She rattled the bars and the Monkeys chattered loudly. "Shh!" Elphaba hissed. "I'm trying to get you out of here but if you don't keep quiet, you'll get us all caught!"

Elphaba looked up again and realized the grating extended to her side of the bars as well. If she could only remove the grate, they would all have direct access to the open City air. Elphaba hopped back on her broom and rose into the air and gave the grating another shake, which elicited another round of loud chatter from the Monkeys below. She pressed against the grating again and sighed in relief when it lifted free, freeing the chamber. She smiled as she moved the metal bars to the side. She rose on the broom until she was free of the Palace laboratory chamber.

Elphaba then froze as she heard what sounded like boot heels thudding nearby on the stone hall of the Palace basement. Her eyes widened as she realized the sounds were getting closer. She waved to the Monkeys, hoping they would climb the bars toward her. She whistled and finally got their attention but they refused to climb, instead just pointed up at her and hopped around.

Elphaba groaned as the sounds of boot heels grew louder. She closed her eyes and suddenly thought of the levitation spell she had used on her broom. Eyeing the Monkeys, she quickly chanted the words that she didn't realize she had memorized.

As she uttered the words softly, she gasped and cringed at the pained cries coming from the Monkeys. She had intended for them to be able to float as the broom floated but as wings began to sprout from their backs, Elphaba choked back a strangled cry as the Monkeys writhed in pain.

"No!' She cried. "Oh Oz, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…I never meant to hurt you!"

Suddenly, the wings began to flap and the Monkeys chattered again. Elphaba realized she had tears streaming down her face at the sight of the Monkeys flapping their new wings. As the soldiers stormed into the room, she watched as they began poking through the bars with their bayonets. The Monkeys screamed.

"No!" She called loudly. "Stop, you're hurting them!"

Elphaba felt anger boiling and before she realized what was happening, she felt the impression of soundless thunder billow from her outstretched hand and the guards fell in a heap. The Monkeys fell silent and looked up at her, wide eyed.

"Well, come on, hurry up!" She called and motioned for them to follow her again.

She hopped on the broom and rose into the air again. Elphaba heard the distinct sound of flapping and looked as the Monkeys rose into the sky and scattered. She smiled.

Elphaba circled back, high above the Palace. She narrowed her eyes as she saw people gathered out on a balcony and in the square below. She smiled again and swooped down toward them.

xxxx

Morrible was just beginning her latest public announcement when she saw a curious sight rising from the ground off toward the western wing of the Palace. Very large birds seemed to be taking flight. Only they weren't birds at all.

"What in Oz…" Glinda muttered off to the side as she too caught sight of the winged creatures.

"The Monkeys." Morrible whispered. "She's spelled them."

"Elphaba…" Glinda whispered.

A distinct laugh echoed from above and all eyes turned to the figure dressed in black circling high on the broom. The Ozians gasped in horror and the Witch just laughed louder.

"If it's a wicked witch you want Morrible, a wicked witch you will have!" Elphaba yelled before setting out toward the Vinkus in the west.

Morrible was seething. "Ozians! Look at what she has done to those poor defenseless monkeys! She's tortured them and now they are under her spell. She's forming her army right before our very eyes!"

The citizens were shouting and becoming frantic but a few voices could be heard above the others. "So do something then! Stop her!" They cried.

Morrible narrowed her eyes at Elphaba's retreating from. She raised her arms and began a swirling motion while soundlessly moving her lips. Glinda watched, feeling her breath catching.

As Morrible's spell took effect, the sky darkened again and thunder rolled. Morrible made a slashing motion and a bolt of lightening split the sky and headed toward the direction Elphaba had headed.

Ginda had no way of knowing if the bolt had hit its intended target as Elphaba had already faded from view but Morrible chuckled. Glinda squinted and saw what appeared to be rain falling in sheets in the western sky. She cringed, thinking of Elphaba's allergy. She'd never seen water do more than cause slight burns but Glinda had also never seen Elphaba caught in an actual rainstorm.

Morrible turned back to the crowd below. "We will bring her down, mark my words! She is a creature so vile, pure water will melt her. The Witch will be apprehended!"

The crowd began to cheer as thunder rolled again.

xxxx

Elphaba winced as the first drop of rain landed on her hand. She glanced over her shoulder just in time to see a bolt of lightening heading straight toward her. She yelled and rolled the broom downwards as the lightening sizzled past her.

As the rain began to fall harder, Elphaba tried to pull her cloak tighter around her for protection. She dove the broom towards the earth to attempt to find cover. She cried out in pain as her hands burned and she released the broom without thinking, which sent her into a downward spiral, out of control. Elphaba glanced up in time to see the tree branch about to connect with her skull.

After the initial impact, Elphaba vaguely realized she was free falling as branches snapped under her weight and she crashed to the ground. With a sickening thud and a groan that she didn't recognize as her own voice, Elphaba opened her eyes.

In her blurry haze, she saw a shadowy figure approaching, and then another. The Monkeys stretched their wings over Elphaba's prone form and shielded her from the rain that was beginning to fall through the leaves of the trees she had just crashed through. She groaned and let her eyes drift closed.

When she opened them again, Elphaba assumed hours had passed from the position of the sun in the sky. The clouds had cleared and sunlight was filtering in through the trees. Elphaba rolled onto her back with a groan.

"Not my best landing." She muttered.

She was answered by chattering off to the side. Elphaba sat up slowly and glanced around. "So I didn't dream you then?"

Two of the Monkeys had followed her and provided some small amount of shelter from the weather. One of them was now nuzzling Elphaba's shoulder while pulling leaves and twigs from her tangled hair.

"Thank you for your help." Elphaba muttered with a smile. "I'm sorry by the way. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know you would actually sprout wings, I was just trying to help, honest."

The Monkey grinned and patted her shoulder. "Wings not bad." He said softly.

"You can still speak!" Elphaba exclaimed excitedly. "And you're free. Maybe I've finally done something decent. Tell me, what's your name?"

"Chistery." He stretched his wings once again and promptly began flapping and rose from the ground. Elphaba laughed as the Monkey flipped and swooped.

"You're quite the little show off!" She called as he hung upside down from a branch and scratched his belly. With a flip, he twisted and landed on his feet in front of her.

Elphaba pulled herself to her feet and went to locate her broom. As she reached to pick it up, she noticed the extent of damage to her hands. The skin was blistered and cracked.

"Well, no time like the present to attempt a healing spell." She mumbled. Elphaba opened the book and flipped through it until she found what she was looking for. She muttered the spell softly and watched, amazed, as the skin on her hands glowed brightly before becoming smooth again. "Still green though." She said with a smirk and wiggled her fingers.

Elphaba straightened herself and began walking west, now with two Monkeys following close behind.

xxxx

Glinda dropped tiredly into the desk chair in her office. Her head throbbed and she felt dizzy. The rest of the morning had passed slowly, following Morrible and trying to remain calm as she was called upon to encourage the Ozians. And she still had no idea if Elphaba had made it to safety.

"Tired my dear?" Chuffrey asked stepping closer. "Here, have some more tea."

Glinda raised her head from her hands and eyed the china cup as it was placed in front of her. She nodded and lifted it to her lips. "I am tired. What kind of tea is this? It has an odd aftertaste." Glinda crinkled her nose as she downed the contents quickly.

Chuffrey smiled softly and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Some green tea or something, Sally sent it up from the kitchens. You're working yourself too hard. Perhaps you should take a brief vacation. You have a family home near Lake Chorge don't you? Maybe you could go there and rest for a while. Forget all this rebellion business and clear your head. What do you say?"

"I would like to get away for a while. Maybe just to my little home in the southern district though. Lake Chorge is too far away. I want to be close by if anything should happen." Glinda muttered, rubbing her temples.

"Well, I would prefer if you left the City for a while. The Witch is growing bold with her strikes. I don't want to think of what she might do to you if she were capture you."

Glinda smirked. "And just what would she want with me? We were friends at Shiz William, Elphaba would never hurt me."

Chuffrey's eyes narrowed as Glinda's voice faded and her expression took on a faraway look as she spoke of Elphaba. He clenched his jaw. "Glinda, dear, is there anything you want to tell me? Anything at all?"

Glinda looked at him quizzically. "No. I'm an open book William; you know that. What ever do you mean?"

"Well," Chuffrey said softly, reaching for her hand, "I'm worried about you. You know that I care for you and I would hate to see you get yourself into trouble over that terrorist. She's proven herself to be no friend to you Glinda! She has placed you in danger by angering Madame Morrible. The Witch dared to steal Madame's magic book and she will suffer the consequences. I do not want you to allow your compassion for that pathetic creature to cause Madame to question your loyalties. She trusts no one Glinda! If Morrible thought for a second that she was being double-crossed, she would tear the Palace apart brick by brick to uncover the culprit."

Glinda bristled. "Do you doubt my loyalty to Oz?"

"Of course not Glinda. You're simply over working yourself and are in need of a vacation. That's all." Chuffrey stood from the table and reached for the teapot. He filled her cup again and then leaned to press his lips to the top of her head. "You need to drink plenty of fluids. You're pale my dear."

xxxx

Elphaba hopped back onto the broom as the sun began to set on the horizon. She had remained hidden in the woods on her trek toward Kiamo Ko but as the sun sank, Elphaba decided it would be safe to complete the journey in the air.

Elphaba glanced over her shoulder and smiled as the two Monkeys rose to the sky with her. Her happiness was short-lived as her thoughts drifted back to Nessa. Elphaba felt tears stinging her eyes as she flew. The shoes.

Elphaba gasped as she remembered her sisters prized possession, the jeweled shoes. The thought of someone else wearing the shoes made Elphaba cringe. The only thing that kept Elphaba from turning and heading east toward Colwen Grounds was the two slightly panting Monkeys behind her.

Elphaba had the sneaking suspicion that the Monkeys would follow her all the way to Munchkinland. They were not accustomed to flying enough to make the trip safely so she continued on toward Kiamo Ko. But Nessa's shoes were not far from her mind.

xxxx

Glinda stumbled and caught herself before she crashed into the ground. Her head was spinning and she felt nauseous. And she was so Ozdamn thirsty! _This is a fine time to come down with something!_ She thought angrily to herself.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and gripped the table until her knuckles turned white and the dizziness passed. Glinda exhaled and reached a shaking hand to pour herself another drink.

She decided that she had put off her visit to Elphaba long enough and had to know if she made it to safety that morning. She quickly decided to gather her things and slip off before Morrible could inform her of yet another public speech needing to be written. Glinda was slow in packing her things, as bouts of nausea and dizziness would occasionally strike. Over all however, she was feeling better as time passed.

Her bags were finally packed and she slipped quietly into the hall, only to be met with the same young Gale Force soldier from the hallway outside Chuffrey's room. Glinda smiled her best smile and attempted to appear natural.

"Good afternoon." She said with a forced ease.

The young soldier blushed and nodded slightly. "Lady Glinda. I hope you're well."

"I am thank you. I'm sneaking off while I have the chance. I need to go home for a day or so to rest." She eyed the young man and smiled again, but genuinely. "You won't inform the Captain or Madame Morrible on me will you?"

Glinda breathed a sigh of relief when the young man chuckled and shook his head. "I wouldn't dream of it. I would like to escort you to the carriage however. If I'm going to receive a scolding for your escape, I would at least like to be certain you've made it safely to your ride."

"I would be honored my good Sir." She said with a laugh. As they walked, Glinda eyed the young man again. "Where are you from Soldier? If you don't mind my asking. And what's your name?"

"I don't mind at all." He said with a smile. "My name is Chase and I'm from the Southern District. My parents are still there."

"The Southern…that's where my home is." Glinda said softly. "It's a lovely area; it has such potential. I've come to love it. The people are so genuine and…passionate."

The young soldier stopped as they neared the carriage. He opened the door for her and offered his hand as she stepped inside. "I'm looking forward to going home myself." He said in a quiet voice. "If I had my way, I would there now, helping support my family and friends. I was…drafted into the service you could say. Maybe someday I'll be able to go home again."

Glinda felt strangely drawn to the young man before her. She squeezed his hand and smiled tenderly. "We can only hope and pray to the Unnamed God that these troubling times will pass quickly. If I can help your family in anyway, I trust you won't hesitate to ask."

Chase bowed slightly. "You're too kind Lady Glinda. Thank you."

He stepped aside then and shut the carriage door. The young man stood and watched as the carriage disappeared from sight before turning and heading back inside the Palace, ready to suffer the wrath of letting his charge escape.

xxxx

Glinda felt her eyes growing heavy as the carriage finally pulled up in front of her home. She stiffly stood and stepped down, staggering slightly under the bright afternoon sun. Her bag was placed on the sidewalk and the carriage then pulled away.

Glinda groaned inwardly as she lifted the bag. _Oz, I don't remember packing this much. It weighs a ton._

By the time she reached the door, Glinda was panting and felt sweat beading on her brow. _Ozdamn flu. Perfect timing. _She softly closed the door behind her and moved further into the foyer.

Sarima rounded the corner, flipping through paperwork in her hand. "Glinda!" She exclaimed upon seeing the blonde. A smile split her face but her expression quickly faded and she looked at Glinda worriedly. "Glinda? Are you well? Let me take your bag."

"Hello Sarima." Glinda replied with a smile. "I'm fine thank you. Just tired and a little stressed as I'm sure you can understand."

Sarima placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "I'm sure. I'm glad you've come home. You can rest and allow us to cater to the Lady of the house. Fiyero has just gone out to gather provisions for the evening meal."

"Thank you. I am looking forward to a rest I must say. Sarima, where is Elphaba? Is she all right? Is she in her room? I wanted to come before now but I couldn't get away and then with her stunt this morning..."

Sarima cringed slightly. "She's not here Glinda."

"What do you mean?" Glinda asked stopping and turning to face the dark skinned woman. "Where is she?"

"She's gone to Fiyero's home in the Vinkus. She said it wasn't safe here for her any longer and she didn't want to place us in any danger. She hasn't been herself lately Glinda. We're all worried about her."

Glinda tiredly palmed her forehead with her free hand and felt tears threatening. "Oz, I knew I should have come sooner. I've got to go to her." She turned and trudged back toward the door.

"No, Glinda, please!" Sarima called. "Please, just wait until tomorrow. You need a night's rest and a good meal. You're exhausted. Fiyero will be back soon, just wait and rest a little and go in the morning. Please!"

"She needs me. I have to go to her." Glinda said resolutely.

Sarima nodded with a sigh. "How will you get there? The Vinkus is a long way away. And do you even know where Kiamo Ko is?"

Glinda chuckled softly. "Fiyero mentioned his family home once or twice. The largest castle west of the Emerald City. I'll find it. And I suppose this means I'll be making use of my bubble spell once again."

Sarima pulled Glinda into a hug and whispered in her ear. "Be careful. And try to talk some sense into her. Fiyero loves the two of you and if anything happened to either of you…"

"Hush now." Glinda said returning the hug. "We'll be just fine. All of us. I'm looking forward to getting to know you under calmer circumstances. You take care of Fiyero and I'll go talk Elphaba down off the ledge. We'll see you soon."

Sarima nodded and watched as Glinda slipped back out into the City. "Sweet Oz," she muttered. "All I do is watch people leave and then worry. Stubborn women."

She shook her head and tried to decide how to explain this to Fiyero when he returned.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Elphaba and the Monkeys finally found their way to Kiamo Ko. Elphaba had to admit that the castle was quite daunting in size. She immediately headed for the tower. It was rounded and afforded a view from all directions in the massive windows circling the area. Elphaba eyed her surroundings upon landing and nodded her approval.

"It suits me. What's a witch without a tower?" She looked to the Monkeys for approval but they were quickly preoccupied with exploring. She quickly got to work.

Hours passed and Elphaba was feverishly pouring over the Grimmerie and trying to decide how to locate her sister's shoes. She franticly began to copy down spells and attempted to commit them to memory and would quickly begin flipping pages again.

Chistery would scamper in and out trying to offer berries or nuts he gathered from outside but Elphaba simply waved him off with grumbled utterances that even she didn't recognize.

It was well into the evening when Elphaba felt a tingling down her spine and heard a slight chiming noise. She turned as a bubble appeared through the tower window and came to a stop to reveal a pale blonde with her eyes clamped shut tightly.

Glinda staggered slightly as she tried to gain her bearings. She opened her eyes and saw Elphaba standing before her, eyes narrow and with her arms crossed.

"Go home Glinda." Elphaba grumbled with a wave. She promptly turned back to the Grimmerie.

Glinda refused to be thwarted by Elphaba's dismissal. "It's good to see me isn't it?" she said with a cheeky grin. Glinda still had a hand outstretched to balance herself and had raised the other to cover her mouth as if to hold down the contents of her stomach.

"Still afraid of heights I see." Elphaba said wryly glancing over her shoulder at the blonde.

"Oz Elphie. I'll never get used to not having my feet firmly planted on the ground." Glinda stumbled forward and Elphaba quickly closed the distance between them and steadied her.

"Glinda?"

Glinda righted herself and pulled back from Elphaba's steadying arm but didn't release her grasp on the green woman's arm. "Elphaba, are you alright? I've been so worried. I tried to come before now, honest, but Chuffrey and Morrible have been watching my every move. And then this morning when Morrible sent that storm after you I had no idea if you were safe. Please, talk to me, are you all right? I am so sorry about Nessa."

Glinda was choking down tears as she rambled. Elphaba pulled out of her grasp. "I'm fine." She said stiffly. "Now that you're convinced of my well being, just go. Please Glinda."

"What?" Glinda exclaimed. "Elphaba Thropp, you must have misplaced your mind if you think I bubbled all this way just to clap eyes on you for a clock tick and then just bubble right on back out of here! No! Now you are going to put that Ozdamn book down and talk to me."

Elphaba eyed Glinda cautiously after her outburst. She turned her body so she was fully facing Glinda and crossed her arms again. Try as she might, Elphaba could not ignore the anger she felt brewing. "Fine. What would you like to talk about Glinda? My failure thus far to actually do anything even remotely of importance for the Resistance? Or…how I got my sister killed, how about that? Or I know, why don't we talk about how married life is treating you?"

Glinda looked stricken and Elphaba felt her heart clench at the sight but steeled her expression further. She turned back to the Grimmerie.

"Oz, Elphie, when did you become so cold?" Glinda slumped down onto the straw mattress in the middle of the room. "This isn't like you. I know you're upset but…"

"Upset?" Elphaba railed whirling back to face the blonde. "Upset? Do I not have a reason to be upset? My sister is dead Glinda! She was the only family I had left and now she's gone and I never got to reconcile with her. Our last moments together were spent in anger and bitterness and then Morrible killed her. But only because Nessa took me in. Morrible killed her because of me! I may as well have killed her myself!"

"You didn't kill Nessa, Elphie!" Glinda cried. "You would rather the house had fallen on you than her. This is Morrible's doing and she deserves the blame, not you. Although, if I hadn't told you to check on her, Morrible never would have known you were there. So I had a hand in her death as well. Do you hate me as much as you seem to hate yourself Elphaba?"

Elphaba growled and eyed Glinda. She took in the blonde's pale complexion and strained expression and felt herself withering. She let out a deep sigh. "I could never hate you Glinda." Elphaba said softly. "Well…how _is_ married life treating you?"

Glinda glanced up and smirked at Elphaba who was staring at her hands and looking ashamed. "I thought you were supposed to be making a widow out of me."

Elphaba looked up and met Glinda's gaze then and felt the corners of her mouth quirking into a smile. She crossed the room to the blonde and sat down next to her on the bed. "I haven't forgotten that little promise. Glinda, I appreciate you trying to warn Nessa. You're not to blame. You were trying to protect her. I couldn't convince her to listen to me though. I failed her…not you."

Glinda pulled a green hand into her lap as Elphaba's shoulders slumped. "Elphaba, that's not true. It was Morrible. You couldn't save her! You know how stubborn Nessa was. I'm fairly certain it's a family trait."

Elphaba ignored that last remark and shook her head sadly. "I should have forced her to leave and find some place safe!" she replied, growing agitated once again. She groaned and shot up from the bed and headed back to the Grimmerie on the desk.

Glinda rose quickly to follow Elphaba and staggered as she felt another wave of dizziness and nausea wash over her and she reached for the desk's edge to steady herself. She lowered her head as she waited for the spell to pass and when she looked up, she met Elphaba's worried gaze.

"This is more than just your fear of heights." Elphaba said softly. Glinda could clearly see the worry etched on her face but her expression was quickly schooled and her lips formed a firm line. "Too many social events with that husband of yours my dear Glinda? Were you out partying a bit too late last night?"

Glinda grimaced but forced a weak smile. "Yes, I'm sure that's all it is. You know how I do love a party."

Elphaba smiled ruefully but quirked her brow as if trying to read the small woman before her. She clenched her jaw as she watched Glinda breathing deeply and trying to steady herself. "Glinda, what's going on? Are you sure you're well?"

"I'm just fine Elphaba. I'm here to check on you, not the other way around." Glinda said softly. "Elphie, talk to me. What are you going to do? You have to promise you're not going to do anything irrational or unsafe!"

Glinda looked up into Elphaba's clouded face and watched as her gaze became steely and her thin features tensed all over again. "I don't have a plan yet." Elphaba said gruffly. "I'm still thinking that through. But I promise you, Morrible will be sorry she ever raised a finger against Nessarose. I will make her pay."

"Elphaba," Glinda said weakly, "would you come away with me, if I asked you to?"

Elphaba quickly glanced up at Glinda startled. "What?"

"Would you? If we could go away, just the two of us, would you? We could go somewhere safe and wait for all this to pass. Don't you think we could be happy Elphie?" Glinda struggled to hold back her tears as Elphaba eyed her suspiciously.

"Glinda, I would love nothing better than to forget all this and just run away with you. Truly. But I can't leave, especially not now. Morrible and the Wizard have to be stopped." Elphaba stepped closer to Glinda again and reached for her hands. "But I want you to leave. Go away someplace safe. Please Glinda! If I only knew you were safe, away from here, it would make going after Morrible much easier."

Glinda smiled sadly and cupped Elphaba's green cheek with her hand. "I knew it wouldn't be that easy to convince you. I had to try though right? But no, if you stay, I stay. I'm not leaving the Emerald City without you."

"Glinda," Elphaba said thoughtfully, "I don't want to lose you. Nessa…"

"Should have listened to you." Glinda interrupted. "You can't save someone who doesn't want saving."

Elphaba smiled sadly. "And you? Don't you want saving? You should get away from here while you still can Glinda. I'm not safe. I'll cause you pain and I don't think I could bear being the cause of you being harmed."

Glinda sighed. "I know nothing I say will convince you to stop blaming yourself but please Elphie, just be with me tonight. I seem to remember someone once suggesting that we put all this espionage aside for an evening. We both need to rest. Please?"

Elphaba looked into Glinda's blue eyes and nearly choked as she struggled to swallow over the lump in her throat. She had the distinct feeling that she should in fact forget the Resistance and Morrible and run away with Glinda. The thought that she might not be given another opportunity to spend a quiet evening with this woman who she had come to love so dearly, nearly drove Elphaba to tears. _Sweet Oz, I certainly could never deny the existence of my heart or soul now. You wholly possess them both._

She quickly pulled Glinda to her and wrapped her arms around her in a protective embrace. Glinda choked back a sob and clung desperately to Elphaba's back, fisting her hands against her back and tightening her hold.

Elphaba felt tears streaming down her cheeks and she pressed her lips to Glinda's head. She nodded her head and buried her face in Glinda's neck, inhaling her scent. Elphaba reluctantly pulled away from Glinda and gazed down at her pale face. She noticed the tears making their way down Glinda's cheeks and brushed them away with her thumbs, ignoring the slight sting.

"I love you Elphie." Glinda said softly. She looked up into Elphaba's dark eyes and willed her to understand all of the meaning behind the words. _I'm in love with you. I can't breathe when you're not near. Please, love me too._

Elphaba just smiled and continued wiping Glinda's tears. "I do love you too Glinda. More than I can tell you." She pulled away from Glinda again and closed her eyes. "Stay with me tonight?"

Glinda felt her heart stop for a moment before she smiled. "Of course. I'm in no condition to bubble again tonight."

Elphaba cackled and seemed to relax as she looked down at Glinda smiling back. She nodded and led Glinda to the straw bed. "Perhaps Fiyero was right. I can't remember the last time I've had a decent night's sleep."

Glinda stifled a yawn as she settled down onto the mattress. "Do you spell me or something Miss Elphaba? Every time I lie down with you I can't keep my eyes open for more than a few moments. I swear you do that on purpose." She tried to force her eyes open but they were swiftly closing.

Elphaba smiled and pulled Glinda closer and stroked the blonde curls that fanned out over the pillow and her own shoulder. "I haven't spelled you yet. But that does give me a good idea though. Another time, another place my sweet. Go to sleep, or I will be forced to spell you. And don't think I won't."

"Don't you dare Thropp." Glinda muttered, already half asleep. "Unless its for some scandalous purpose. Then…we can talk."

Elphaba laughed softly. The sound of a gentle fluttering landed on their ears and Glinda cracked a bleary eye. "Elphie, is that really a Monkey with wings?"

"Yes Glinda. Sleep now my sweet." Elphaba shifted slightly to be able to look at Glinda's face as she faded back into slumber. Her eyes narrowed and she bit her lip worriedly as she felt Glinda's fevered brow. She said nothing and just pulled Glinda tighter against her as she slept.

xxxx

Glinda strode back into the Palace, fighting off another bout of dizziness. She and Elphaba had spent one further day together before they parted ways. Glinda was to return to the Palace and rest, under Elphaba's strict orders, as her dizziness and nausea had continued.

Glinda pressed Elphaba for her next course of action but the green woman was unrelenting in her silence.

Glinda sighed and shook her head as she thought of the pure contentment she had felt at waking in Elphaba's arms. Elphaba had nuzzled her gently, eyes still closed, and smiled as she whispered good morning. Glinda wanted to stay frozen in that moment forever.

Instead, she was met with Chuffrey practically in a rage as she entered her room. "Glinda!" he shouted. "Where have you been? You leave without telling anyone, including your husband, and then just march back in here as if nothing has happened? What in Oz are you thinking?"

Glinda scowled as he rushed towards her and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her roughly. She shrugged his hands off of her and stepped further away from him. "Don't touch me! I've had about as much of you as I can stand!"

Chuffrey was shaking with fury as he rushed at her again. "Where were you? Where you with her? Where you with your witch?"

Glinda's eyes widened as Chuffrey quickly had her pinned against the wall. "What? What are you talking about?" she stuttered weakly. "And for Ozsakes, she's not a witch!"

"So it's true then?" Chuffrey growled. "You are helping her."

Glinda felt herself growing panicked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh please Glinda," he hissed, leaning in close. "You're not fooling anyone! Least of all me or Madame Morrible. You're lucky I've convinced her that you simply became overwhelmed with grief for your long lost friends and the tragedy they've made of their lives and in a moment of weakness lost all rational thought. If you go down as a traitor, Glinda, so do I, and I'm not willing to allow that to happen. Do you understand me?"

Glinda shoved against Chuffrey but he was unmoving. "You're delusional! Let go of me!"

"We're both lucky the Wizard knows nothing of your treachery. He's paranoid. If he found out about what you've been up to, we would both already be filling a shallow grave. But as it is, I've convinced Madame to allow you a seemingly natural death. Have some more tea Glinda." Chuffrey said with a sneer.

Glinda grunted as she continued to struggle against him. She swung her free hand and the sting of the slap startled even her. Chuffrey's footing faltered just slightly but it was enough for Glinda to move. She wriggled out of his grasp and made a bolt for the door but he caught her around the waist before she could get far. Glinda turned to fight him off again but a crushing backhand sent her spinning and she landed on the floor in a boneless heap.

xxxx

Glinda opened her eyes slowly and her blurry vision continued to swim. She could barely make out two figures shifting before her.

"Here Miss Glinda, drink this. It'll help you feel better."

The voice was vaguely familiar but in Glinda's haze she couldn't place it. She felt something pressed to her lips and choked slightly as a cool liquid was forced into her mouth. She swallowed and whimpered slightly.

"There, there, Glinda. All will be well. Just rest now."

She felt something cool press against her forehead. Glinda shook her head and tried to force her vision to clear. She was in her bed, that much she could tell. The first figure approached again and Glinda squinted, finally recognizing the face of Sally, her maidservant.

As Sally tried to help her drink more of the cool liquid, Glinda moaned and twisted, spilling the contents of the cup as she weakly thrashed about.

"Glinda!" A voice boomed from her side. "Now be a good dear and drink your tea."

"Tea." Glinda whimpered. "Who's…what? What have you done? The tea…what's in the tea?" She felt her grip of control slipping as her vision continued to spin.

Morrible's sneering face came into focus just briefly and Glinda cringed. "It's just a little something to help you relax my dear. You've been working yourself too hard. What you need is a nice long rest."

Glinda felt panic rising in her fevered mind. "No. No, Madame, I'm quite well. Please, let me go home. I want to go home!"

Sally clucked sympathetically as she raised Glinda's head again and tried to force more of the liquid into her mouth. Morrible loomed over the bed and narrowed her eyes as Glinda continued to struggle and moan.

"See that she drinks it all. And give another dose in an hours time." Morrible directed. "She may fight it, but it's in her best interest to stay hydrated. Do your best girl."

Sally nodded as Morrible left then she and turned back to Glinda's frail form. "There, there, you heard Madame. This will help you feel all better."

Glinda felt her eyes drifting closed again as she swallowed more of the liquid. She thrashed her arm in one more futile attempt to ward off whoever was forcing the tea into her. "No, please. Please don't! Morrible wants to hurt me. Please! Elphie? Elphie, please, I need you!" she wailed.

Sally cringed at Glinda's pained cry. She tried to calm the frantic blonde as she finally succumbed to her illness and drifted back off into slumber.

Chuffrey was fuming in the corner of the room and promptly stormed out, leaving Sally to tend to his ailing wife.

A/N - hopefully an update tomorrow or Sunday. Have a good weekend!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N - I did a really quick review so I could post it today, otherwise it was looking more like tomorrow so sorry for any typos! Also, there's if flying back and forth from the Emerald City and Kiamo Ko, I'm sure it should take much longer than it seems to here but...we'll go with it. :) Thanks again for sticking with me!

Chapter 19

Elphaba was in her usual position, flipping through the Grimmerie when she heard the familiar soft fluttering behind her. She turned slightly and saw Chistery approaching with an Emerald City newspaper clutched in his furry hand. She sent him into the City for news hoping for reassurance that Glinda had arrived safely.

Elphaba retrieved the paper without more than a half smile at Chistery who hopped away chattering softly. She cracked open the paper with a snap and began pouring over the headlines intently. She stopped when she saw Glinda's name.

"Lady Glinda Cancels Public Appearance." Elphaba bit her lip and read more. Apparently Lady Glinda was slightly under the weather the paper read and was taking time off to rest and recover, per doctor's orders. They expect a complete recovery. Elphaba smiled hoping Glinda was indeed resting comfortably. She could picture the petite blonde, surrounded by pillows in a frilly nightgown sipping tea and reading the morning paper.

"The staff in the Palace had better be taking good care of her." Elphaba muttered, glancing back through the headlines. She stopped again at a report from the southern district. Another raid had occurred and six citizens were killed. Elphaba didn't recognize any of the names but the news still sickened her.

Another headline mentioned the burial of the late Eminent Thropp, Governor of Munchkinland. The Munchkins had agreed to allow a respectful burial as opposed to desecrating the body of their hated ruler. Elphaba gripped the paper tightly, feeling her rage boiling back to the surface.

xxxx

No one seemed overly concerned when Lady Glinda cancelled a third appearance. Morrible announced that the blonde was suffering from the Ozian flu and would surely be well again in a short time. Chuffrey, though looking tired and somewhat anxious, was still seen going about his daily tasks with the troops and therefore no one felt overly alarmed.

It was only as her illness entered the third week and she had cancelled four additional engagements that the citizens began to worry for their beloved Glinda the Good. Morrible, at first, would say nothing more than that the sickness had taken a stronger hold than any would have expected in one so young and full of vitality. She announced finally, that Lady Glinda was in fact bedridden and suffering cruelly.

News quickly spread throughout the City of the Lady Glinda's failing health. Rumors began to spread that the Witch had hexed her. Others said that she had simply become overwrought with worry for the citizens in their time of need and the stress had become too much for her.

No matter the cause, the Ozians formed a constant vigil in the square below Lady Glinda's quarters. Candles were lit in the evenings while they stood and muttered prayers to the Unnamed God in unintelligible voices.

Morrible and the rest of the administration had since remained silent as to her condition leaving the Ozians to fear the worst.

Chuffrey no longer looked drawn and weary when he would appear outside of the Palace and new rumors quickly sprang up that he was looking under quite a few skirts to find comfort for this now assumed to be dying wife.

It was on one such occasion that Chase stood outside Chuffrey's door and grimaced as he heard the sounds coming from inside. The Captain had sequestered a redhead from the pub across from the Palace and was currently being consoled quite loudly. The young man blushed as the Captain poked his head out a short time later.

"You there, boy," Chuffrey called to him. "It's time for my wife's next dose of medication. Go see that it is administered."

Chase nodded as Chuffrey disappeared behind the door yet again. He turned and headed in the direction of Lady Glinda's private chambers. Chase knocked softly and slipped inside without waiting for admittance. He was surprised to see no attending maid or nurse.

Chase's brow furrowed and he stepped toward the bed. He took in the sight of Glinda lying motionless in a sweat drenched gown and sheets and rushed to ring for the maidservant. He moved about the room lighting the lamps and looking for a cloth to wipe her forehead with.

Sally came rushing into the room moments later. "Yes Sir? What's happened?"

"What's happened?" Chase railed, "Why is no one attending to her? These sheets need changed and this gown, it's no wonder her fever hasn't broken! There isn't even water poured to dampen a cloth!"

Sally blanched. "Madame Morrible said she was handling Miss Glinda's care and that we were to leave her to rest! Honest, I had no idea!" She rushed to fill the water basin with cool water.

Chase's anger cooled slightly at the obvious distress on Sally's face. "Well, I'll lift her up and hold her while you change the sheets. She needs to be kept dry at the very least."

"Yes Sir." Sally said frantically dabbing at Glinda's forehead.

Chase stepped closer and scooped Glinda up into his arms and stepped back away from the bed while Sally pulled the sheets off. He sank into a chair with Glinda still in his arms as Sally put new, clean linens on the bed.

"You'll need to change her gown as well. I'll just step out into the hallway. I'll be right back." He slipped out and paced until he thought the maidservant would have had plenty of time to change the gown. When he reentered the room, Sally was just settling Glinda back onto the fresh pillows.

"Sir, I swear on my mother's grave, I had no idea she had been left in this condition." Sally said, clutching Glinda's still hand. "What should we do?"

Chase ran a hand through his hair frowning. "It's clear her husband is not concerned. Perhaps you should go fetch the Palace doctor. I'll sit with her."

Sally nodded and scurried out the door before another word was said. Chase pulled a chair up to the bed and dropped into it keeping his eyes on Glinda's unconscious form. When Glinda stirred slightly, Chase leaned forward expectantly. Her eyelids fluttered and she moaned softly but didn't seem fully awake.

"Miss Glinda?" Chase whispered.

"Elphie?" came the weak whisper from the blonde.

Chase furrowed his brow in confusion. "No Miss Glinda. It's Chase, Ma'am. I was the guard stationed outside your door."

Glinda squinted, trying to focus her vision on the person next to her. She winced as she tried to swallow. "Water." She croaked softly.

Chase quickly jumped up and retrieved a glass of water and helped lift her head to sip the cool liquid. "Miss Glinda, you're parched. Has anyone been in to tend to you? Where is your nurse?"

"Please help me. My husband, he's killing me. And Morrible too. It's the tea, there's something in it. Please, I need Elphie. You have to find her for me!"

"Easy Miss Glinda, I'm sure it's just the fever talking. Your maidservant is off to bring your nurse. You'll soon be back on your feet. We've just got to get this fever down. Drink some more." Chase cooed.

Glinda shook her head frantically. "No! No, you have to send for Elphie. She'll take me away. I'm to send word if I need her. Open the window and whistle. Pip will take a message to her. She's in the tower at Kiamo Ko. Please!"

Chase was struggling to follow her rambled train of thought. "Who is this Elphie Miss? And Pip? I'm afraid I don't understand Miss Glinda. Please, just calm yourself Miss."

"Please, open the window. Please." Glinda asked desperately.

"Alright Miss, we'll get you a bit of fresh air." Chase replied soothing. He crossed to the window and opened it. He narrowed his eyes at the pigeon he saw perched on the ledge but made no move to shoo it away. As he turned back to Glinda, the door to the room opened and Morrible sauntered in with Sally close behind.

"What is the meaning of this?" Morrible boomed. "What are you doing in Lady Glinda's private chambers?"

Chase paled slightly but bowed deeply. "Madame Morrible, Captain Chuffrey was…detained and asked me to see to Miss Glinda's evening medication. When I arrived, she was all alone and in quite a state. This young lady and I simply made her more comfortable. I'm certain the nursing staff you arranged to care for Miss Glinda is slacking on the job. But now that you're here, I feel she is safe again."

Morrible pursed her lips and nodded. "Yes indeed. I shall have a word with the…nursing staff. Thank you young man, you're free to leave."

"Thank you Madame." Chase said bowing again. As he reached the door, he turned back. "I never did administer the medication Madame."

"Not to worry. I'll see to it. You there, girl," she muttered to Sally, "fetch me that pot of tea. We'll just mix it right in with the tea."

Chase paused at the door once again and watched as Glinda struggled against Morrible who was attempting to force the drink into her. Glinda had tears streaming down her face and she pushed weakly against the large woman. She proved to be no match for Morrible and the majority of the tea was forced down her throat. Chase cringed as he listened to Glinda whimpering and calling out for "Elphie."

He slipped silently out into the hallway and closed the door behind him. "Elphie." He mumbled. "Elphaba Thropp, the Wicked Witch. Lovely."

xxxx

Glinda's vision was swirling again. The shadowed figures had vanished again and she thought she was once again alone but she couldn't be certain. Whatever was in the tea left her disoriented and nauseated. She couldn't remember ever feeling quite so miserable.

"Miss Glinda?" a soft voice called. "Miss Glinda, please, can ya hear me?"

Glinda mumbled incoherently as she felt a soft weight press to her arm. She was certain she was in the throes of another bout of delirium as two small eyes came into focus. The sight of the wings stretching out behind them left her further confused.

"Easy there Miss. It's me, good ole Pip. Just rest easy Miss. I'll find Miss Elphaba for you."

"Elphie?" Glinda called again. "I need…Elphie."

Pip fluttered and cooed softly. "You say she's at Kiamo Ko Miss? I'll be there and back in no time at all. You just rest. Your Elphie will be here for you soon."

Glinda began to cry again as she faded back into her delirium. Pip quickly flew out the window and headed west toward the Vinkus.

xxxx

Chuffrey and the redhead jumped apart and up from the bed as they heard Morrible's voice bellowing from the doorway. "Get up you disgusting pervert! And you, you little trollop. Get yourself back into the gutter with the other trash you drug yourself out of!"

The girl squeaked as Morrible swung her walking cane and landed a sound blow on her backside. Chuffrey grabbed a throw pillow to cover himself as Morrible seethed in front of him.

"What is the meaning of you sending that soldier into Glinda's room? Have you lost your mind? You're a bloody hormonal fool!"

"Madame, no harm done. I'm the Captain, that boy will answer to me should he step out of line." Chuffrey replied with a sneer. "Well, and just how is my lovely wife this fine evening?"

"Still alive." Morrible hissed. "And that boy could very well be our downfall. As much as the people hate the Witch and fear the Resistance, the majority of them love their Lady Glinda the Good. If he should discuss her condition or the fact that you seem so uncaring about her eminent demise, our already fleeting grip on the masses could slip even further. I'm not willing to occupy a cell in Southstairs or worse, the gallows, for that little blonde, are you?"

Chuffrey smirked. "Relax Madame, no one suspects a thing. Glinda will be dead soon from whatever concoction you've been force-feeding her and we'll continue to crush this rebellion and die fat and happy in our beds. Some sooner than others." He said with a sideways glance at the white haired woman.

Morrible growled. "We'd better finish her off soon. Isn't it about time you were seeing to your troops Captain? I believe tonight is the night of a certain raid you discussed am I right? I'll be in your wife's room, mixing some more tea."

Chuffrey laughed. "Now, that's more like it. Say, what's in that tea anyway?"

"Wouldn't you like to know. Some things are better left a secret. Wouldn't want you to easily detect it when I slip it into your own tea, now would we?" Morrible said over her shoulder as she exited the room.

Chuffrey eyed the standing pot of tea on his counter and then promptly poured it out.

xxxx

Chase stood in the shadows and watched for Chuffrey to exit his room. It was time for the evening check of the troops and the Captain was always present for the check. Chuffrey stormed past Chase's hiding spot without detecting his presence.

Chase then slipped out and made his way to Chuffrey's door. With one last glance down the hall, he slipped quietly inside the room. He cautiously strode toward the cluttered desk by the window and then began digging through the papers scattered on top. It seemed Chuffrey was a disorganized mess but kept a record of nearly everything that went on in the Palace.

Chase found paperwork accounting for each interrogation the Captain had preformed and the outcome. The young soldier grimaced as he read through some of the punishments Chuffrey had described.

Chase continued flipping through the papers and found documentation of the treatment of prisoners in Southstairs and the results of experimental testing. All the papers contained the signature of the Wizard himself. As Chase shoved the papers into his coat pocket, he glanced down one final time and just happened to see a page with Glinda's name on it.

He scanned the page and saw what appeared to be daily progress reports. And daily dosages of whatever it was Morrible and Chuffrey were forcing into her. Chase was not surprised by the documents dealing with the prisoners and the interrogation but he had no idea what to make of the papers regarding Glinda.

He hated to think she may have been correct that Morrible and Chuffrey were trying to kill her. Chase knew it could be a distinct possibility but didn't care to dwell on it. He shoved those papers into his pocket as well and slipped back out into the hallway.

xxxx

Elphaba was circling the City high on her broom. She found she was going stir crazy in the tower with nothing productive to do. So, she took to the skies and convinced herself that she was merely patrolling to keep an eye on the Gale Force and what they were up to for the evening.

She circled around her old home, the headquarters, to see if she recognized anyone coming or going. Glancing down quickly, Elphaba spotted Quincy the gardener quickly moving down the sidewalk toward the building. She smiled at the sight of the kind man and before she realized it, she was muttering the protection spell while watching him.

"Oz, I hope you don't end up in some sort iron box like that painting."

Quincy paused for a moment and then continued on his way. Elphaba smiled.

She continued her patrol of the City and found herself rounding the Palace every few minutes. Elphaba was tempted to swing by to see how Glinda was fairing and to be certain she was resting but there seemed to be crowds gathered all around the Palace and she couldn't safely slip onto a balcony without being spotted. Besides, the lamps in Glinda's room were turned down and Elphaba didn't wish to disturb her if she was sleeping.

So, Elphaba circled one last time and then begrudgingly decided to head home toward Kiamo Ko with a yawn.

When she finally landed in the tower, Elphaba was met with Chistery's frantic chattering. He was hopping up and down and waving and flapping his wings.

"Chistery?" She asked. "What is it? What's the matter?"

She caught sight of Pip then, fluttering down from the top rafters of the tower. "Miss Elphaba! I came as soon as I could. You've got to get back to the Palace!"

"Pip?" Elphaba asked, feeling her stomach drop. "What's happened? What's wrong? Is it Glinda?"

Pip fluttered nervously. "Yes Miss! She's terribly ill. That Morrible and Chuffrey, they're doing nothing for her. In fact, I think Morrible might be causing the sickness. Glinda seems to think so, she's quite upset and a bit out of her head, kept saying something about the tea. She's been calling for you!"

Elphaba felt her stomach drop even further and her head spun suddenly. "I have to get back there. Oh, Oz, I was just there. But I couldn't land safely, there were too many people crowding the square. Oh! It makes sense now! They were keeping vigil. Oh Oz." She groaned, rushing for her broom.

Any prior exhaustion quickly faded as her adrenaline fueled her forward.

"Don't worry Miss Elphaba, we'll help scatter the crowd so you can get in. We'll distract them!" Pip called as Chistery and the other Monkey who still hadn't said a word, took flight behind her.

Elphaba pushed herself and the broom at an almost sickening speed. She raced toward the Palace and paid little attention to the frigid air around her at the altitude she was flying at. The Monkeys and Pip made no complaint but followed on dutifully.

As they finally neared the Palace a few hours later, Elphaba circled once again. Before uttering a word, the two Monkeys and Pip made a dive for the crowd below. The people began to scream and scatter as they swooped inches from their heads. Out of nowhere, three more Monkeys appeared and they continued in the assault.

Elphaba only briefly wondered where the new Monkeys came from before she narrowed her eyes and headed for Glinda's balcony. She did not care if there was anyone else in the room; her only concern was getting inside to Glinda.

Elphaba landed and quickly pushed her way through the door. The room was dark except for the moonlight streaming in through the balcony door. Elphaba stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Glinda lying on the bed.

The small blonde was soaked in sweat and had a deathly pallor to her skin. Elphaba was instantly beside her on the bed, frantically wiping Glinda's brow and cupping her cheeks. "Glinda! Glinda, please, love, open your eyes. Please Glinda!"

Her breathing was shallow and she didn't stir. Elphaba ignored the sting as she wiped Glinda's face and cradled her in the soaked gown. "Glinda?" She cried desperately.

Elphaba had never seen Glinda appear so small and vulnerable. She quickly gathered the blonde into her arms and scooped the broom up as well. Elphaba straddled the broom and pulled Glinda close. She wrapped her arms around her and gripped the broom before kicking off and heading back out the door.

The Monkeys and Pip fell in behind her as she soared into the night sky.

xxxx

Chase happened to glance up into the sky as the cries rang out in the square. He saw a figure in black swoop in and land on Lady Glinda's balcony while the other winged creatures dispersed the crowds below.

He had the fleeting thought that he needed to rush to Glinda's side and protect her from whoever or whatever had just entered her room but his commanding officer quickly commanded his attention.

They were forming raiding parties and planning a massive strike on the southern district. Chase cringed at the thought of raiding his own home district. He marched off with his troop with one final glance back up at Glinda's balcony.

xxxx

Word reached Fiyero and Sarima of the raid about to occur in the district and they were quickly trying to organize the chaos that was erupting. The Resistance members were scattering about into the City to seek protection where they could and to move their own families to safety.

Fiyero was gathering documents and stuffing them into his bags as the door to the den was kicked open. He growled and reached for his pistol only to freeze at the sight of Elphaba rushing in and placing an unconscious Glinda onto the small sofa.

"Sweet Oz. Elphaba, what's happened?" He asked cautiously. Sarima came rushing in right behind her.

"There's no time to explain Fiyero. Get Doctor Remus!" Elphaba called insistently as she began patting Glinda's cheeks in an attempt to rouse her. "Glinda, come on, please wake up my sweet. Please?"

Fiyero and Sarima exchanged a glance. "Elphaba," he said softly. "I'm sorry, but you can't stay here."

"What?" She yelled, whirling to face him. Her fists were clenched and her jaw muscles were tensing. "After all she's done, you would kick her out when she needs you the most?"

"Of course not Elphaba!" Sarima called desperately. "The Gale Force is raiding. It's not safe Elphaba. They'll be here any minute. The will kill you both if they find you. We're all leaving."

Elphaba's fury faded and she turned back to Glinda. "She needs a doctor." She whispered weakly.

Fiyero stepped forward and grabbed Elphaba's arm to turn her to face him to be certain he had her full attention. "Elphaba, get her out of here. Take her back to Kiamo Ko. Dr. Remus was arrested last night so he couldn't help you now anyway. You have to go! Get her to safety Elphaba."

"But what about you?" She asked, looking between Fiyero and Sarima. "What will you do?"

"We'll meet you there of course." Sarima said firmly. "Take her and go Elphaba! We'll be there in a few days time. Just go!"

Elphaba let out a pained cry at the thought of leaving them behind to face the Gale Force. She shook her head and felt panic consuming her.

Fiyero gripped her shoulders and shook her slightly. "Go Elphaba. We'll be fine, I promise. We were on our way out. You're lucky you caught us. Go to Kiamo Ko and wait for us. Unless of course the Gale Force get there first." He said with a chuckle. "Go Elphaba, get Glinda out of here. She needs you."

Elphaba nodded and looking back to Glinda, she felt her calm returning with the determination to see the blonde to safety. She quickly gathered the blonde into her arms again and rushed back out toward the door. She cast one final glance back to Fiyero and Sarima as she stopped in the foyer.

"Please be careful! We'll be waiting for you in the Vinkus."

She turned and positioned them onto the broom yet again. Elphaba and her troop of Monkeys and Pip quickly took flight once again. She glanced back over her shoulder and took in the sight of the City burning behind her. Elphaba clutched Glinda tighter and spurred the broom on into the western sky.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N – sorry I didn't get this up yesterday as I had hoped. Life and family intervened. Thanks for the reviews and the continued interest! As always, I don't own anything and sorry for any typos :)

Chapter 20

Elphaba clutched Glinda tightly against her as they flew through the air on the broom. She cursed herself for not thinking to bring a blanket or cloak to wrap around the blonde as she felt the bite from the chilly air. Elphaba glanced down as she felt Glinda shiver against her but she still had not regained consciousness.

Elphaba tightened her hold on Glinda as she looked for a safe place to land. They were barely out of the City and there was still quite a ways to go until they arrived at Kiamo Ko and Elphaba was afraid the blonde could not withstand the cold air any further.

As her feet touched down and she released the broom, Elphaba was already shrugging her own cloak off while she gently settled Glinda onto the ground. She wrapped the black garment around Glinda's frail form and quickly rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm her up.

"Come on Glinda-girl. We're practically there. Just a little further and we'll get you settled in a nice soft bed. You're going to be fine, do you hear me?" Elphaba whispered almost frantically. "Glinda?"

Elphaba felt tears rising as Glinda remained motionless. She felt as though she was spiraling out of control as her fears began to choke her. It was only the sound of a twig snapping behind her that brought her attention back to the present.

Elphaba turned and saw a Gale Force officer training his musket on her back. "What have you done to Glinda the Good?" The man asked. "You're the Witch aren't you?"

Elphaba slowly rose and kept herself planted between Glinda and the soldier. She eyed the young man up and down and smirked slightly when his gun began to tremble in his hands and dropped slightly. Her anger quickly rose to an almost equal level as her fear for Glinda and stepped toward him.

"How many other green witches do you know?" She snarled. "Now put that thing down and get out of my way. I'm leaving and taking Glinda with me."

"I-I can't let you do that Witch!" the young man said in a shaking voice. "I'll stop you."

Elphaba narrowed her eyes at the man. "I'd like to see you try."

The mocking in her voice seemed to give the soldier strength and he leveled the gun on her once again, his grip tightening. Elphaba shook her head with a growl and took another step closer, reaching a hand out. Their eyes met and Elphaba saw fear but also determination flash through his as her own narrowed. It was then that she realized the young man would pull the trigger.

Time seemed to slow as she saw his finger tighten around the trigger. A soft fluttering of air swirled her hair as Chistery swooped in chattering. He landed squarely in the man's chest and began to wildly thump him with his arms and wings. The gun was smacked to the side slightly as the bullet fired.

Elphaba felt her a burning in her shoulder as the bullet ripped through. With a hiss she dropped to the ground on her knees while Chistery continued his assault. She glanced up and saw the soldier curled in a ball as the Monkey continued to scream and thump him. The gun was lying harmlessly off to the side.

Elphaba grimaced as she rose to her feet and then strode toward the two shouting figures. "You actually shot me you little twit!" She bellowed. "You could have killed me! Although, that was the point I suppose. Chistery, Chistery, let him up."

The Monkey gave one last swat before taking flight to the nearest tree branch. Elphaba stood over the young man as he cowered on the ground before her. "I should kill you. Do you have any idea how much time we've now wasted because of you? I'm trying to save her you fool!"

She was shaking with rage and from the pain in her shoulder as she kicked him square in the jaw with her heavy boot. He grunted softly and then remained still. Elphaba pressed her hand to her bleeding shoulder and rushed back to Glinda who was still lying motionless on the ground. She scooped her back into her arms as best she could with her injury and positioned them on the broom once again.

"Sorry for the delay my sweet. Someone really needs to tell them who the actual enemy is around here. Come on now, off we go." Elphaba made sure the cloak was secure around Glinda and gripped the broom as tightly as her arm would allow. Her good arm was wrapped protectively around the blonde. As she prepared to take flight once again, Elphaba glanced to her side where Chistery was now also preparing for the flight, Pip and the other Monkeys were nowhere in sight.

"Thank you." She said softly. Her only reply was Chistery sticking his tongue out at her as he flapped his wings and took off into the sky.

xxxx

By the time they landed in the tower of Kiamo Ko, Elphaba was shaking from the effort of keeping them both securely on the broom and pain was shooting from her shoulder throughout her whole body. She pulled the cloak from around Glinda and then settled her onto the straw bed in the middle of the room.

Elphaba felt some relief, as the air was markedly warmer than at the height they had been flying. Still, she looked around and gathered blankets to keep Glinda from further catching a chill. She sat down on the bed next to Glinda and wiped blonde hair from her forehead. Elphaba winced, as the fever was still raging.

"Glinda?" She whispered as she stroked her cheeks. "Please, wake up. Can you hear me? What did Morrible do to you?"

Chistery fluttered behind her, drawing her attention. She turned and looked and he had a small pail of water in his hand and scooted closer holding it out to Elphaba.

"Water, yes. Thank you Chistery! Here Glinda, drink this love. It'll help you feel better."

As Elphaba lifted the pail to Glinda's lips, the blonde began to moan and thrash about. "No. No more, please." She swung her hand and though weak, she caught Elphaba off guard and the water splashed over them both. Elphaba winced as she felt the burn on her hand. She quickly tried to comfort Glinda, ignoring her own pain.

"Easy there Glinda. It's me; it's Elphie. You're safe but you need to drink my sweet. It's alright Glinda."

"Elphie?" Glinda whispered, her eyes fluttering open just slightly.

Elphaba smiled and pulled Glinda against her and cradled her in her arms. "That's right, I'm here Glinda. I'm here. Everything is going to be fine. You're safe now. I'm going to take care of you."

Glinda clutched Elphaba desperately. "Elphie. You're here? Don't drink the tea…Morrible."

"Shh, I know Glinda. It's alright." Elphaba replied as Chistery arrived with yet another tin of water. "Let's try this again Glinda. Here is some water, it will help bring your fever down."

She lifted the tin to Glinda's lips, her injured arm shaking slightly. Glinda drank what she could and slumped back down onto the bed with Elphaba brushing her hair away from her face.

"Glinda, what did she give you? Do you know? I'm sure I can find something in the Grimmerie to help fight against it. Just don't give up please! Glinda?"

Glinda had drifted off once again but Elphaba was relieved to see a steady rise and fall of her chest. She rushed back to her familiar position in front of the Grimmerie and quickly began flipping through.

"Poisons...no, I don't want to administer one, I want to cure one!" She cried as she continued flipping. A few minutes later, she found what she was looking for. "Here, Glinda, I found something! Who knew there was a generic antidote for poisons?"

She glanced through the ingredients and recognized most of them. "Chistery?" She called. "I need you to sit with her, try to get her to drink more water. I'll be back, I just have to find these roots and flowers to mix and make this potion."

Chistery nodded and hopped back toward Glinda with the tin of water while Elphaba quickly hoisted herself back onto the broom and dove toward the ground.

xxxx

Two hours later, Elphaba was back in the tower and coaxing Glinda to drink the concoction she had come up with to help fight the toxin in her system. Even in her semiconscious state, Glinda was cringing at the taste of the bitter herbs and roots.

"I'm sorry, my love. I can't imagine tasting this if it's half as bad as the smell. But it will help, I promise. That's it, just a little more."

The next several hours were spent alternating between the potion Elphaba mixed and the water that Chistery constantly brought up from a nearby spring. Elphaba did not spare a thought for her own injuries and did not waste time in looking for the healing spell she had once used. They didn't realize that nearly a whole day had passed since they arrived back in the tower; they were simply intent on forcing the liquids into Glinda and then watching over her as she slept.

Glinda's breathing became steadier and less shallow but she was still deathly pale and her sweat-dampened hair lay limp on the pillow. The dark circles around her eyes made Elphaba's heart ache.

Finally, as the sun began to set on that second day, Glinda's eyes opened and Elphaba felt tears pooling yet again as the blonde gazed back at her lucidly.

"Elphie?"

Glinda's voice was so weak and soft that Elphaba had to strain to hear her. She leaned in closer and smiled tenderly, cupping the pale cheek. "I'm here Glinda. I'm here. I'm so happy to see you awake." She ignored the sting of her tears running down her face as she leaned and pressed her lips to Glinda's forehead.

Glinda moaned softly. "Elphie. I-I have to tell you something. I…"

"Shh," Elphaba interrupted. "It's alright dearest. Just rest. I'm not going anywhere. We can talk when you're stronger."

"No." Glinda said weakly with another moan. "I have to…Elphie, I…" Elphaba cringed as a cough wracked her already weak body but still Glinda continued, almost desperately. "I love you. Elphaba…I love you. I-I'm in love with you."

Elphaba felt her stomach drop as the words sank in. Seconds must have passed because Glinda was staring back at her with her own tears beginning to leak from her blue eyes.

"What? What did you say?" Elphaba breathed.

Glinda coughed again and sighed. "I'm in love with you Elphie. I suppose it's selfish of me to say, now that I'm quite likely dying…but…I just can't leave this world without you knowing…without you knowing just how loved, how wonderful you are. You have to know…"

Elphaba felt her lungs failing her as she saw Glinda's eyes drift closed again. "Glinda? No! Glinda, wake up, look at me!"

Glinda's eyes snapped open and Elphaba let a sob escape. She leaned down over the small blonde and placed her hands on either side of her still pale face. "Glinda, you're not going to die. You can't! If you love me, you can't die! You can't leave me here all alone! I love you too! Do you hear me Glinda? I love you too!"

Glinda stared up at her and said nothing for a few moments and then swallowed thickly with a sigh. "Are you just saying that because I'm dying?"

Elphaba half sobbed, half laughed at Glinda's words and gathered the small blonde into her arms, once again ignoring the pain from her injury. "No. And you're not dying. I won't let you. Oz, Glinda, I love you!"

She pulled back from Glinda slightly and pressed her lips to her forehead. Glinda reached a trembling hand and softly stroked Elphaba's cheek. Elphaba smiled and leaned into the small hand. Her mind flitted back to when their positions were reversed and it was Glinda leaning into her own outstretched palm. Elphaba's smile widened as the scene seemed so much clearer now. She hadn't merely dreamed it.

Elphaba reached for the hand against her cheek and then pressed her lips to the pale knuckles.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked softly. "Do you really mean it? I'm not dreaming?"

Elphaba grew serious again as she looked deep into Glinda's tired blue eyes. She shook her head slightly and felt her breath catch as she leaned closer. Glinda's own breath hitched and not from her illness.

Elphaba pressed her lips against Glinda's timidly, as if afraid the blonde would pull back or possibly feel pain. At the contact, Elphaba swore she felt pinpricks run the length of her body and the heart that she had previously been certain was stone, fluttered in her chest.

Glinda frowned as Elphaba pulled away but smiled tenderly at the worried look on the green face. She placed her hand back against her cheek and ran her thumb across her cheekbone. Elphaba relaxed and rewarded her with a smile of her own.

"I love you." Glinda said softly.

Elphaba sighed contentedly and pressed their foreheads together. "Oz, I love you too Glinda. Truly. I have for…longer than even I realized. Before you married." She grinned sheepishly.

"When I first found you, I knew I couldn't be away from you. But even I didn't realize my feelings for a time. I swore I wouldn't act on my feelings for fear of hurting you or causing you more worry." As Glinda finished speaking, she fought a yawn and then winced as another coughing fit wracked her weakened body.

Concern flashed over Elphaba's face as she once again realized Glinda was still far from well. "Glinda? You need to drink more of the potion. It's helping you grow stronger, I can tell, but you can't stop now. Please."

Glinda grimaced as she sipped the liquid. "Nasty. Come here you." She said, pulling Elphaba close once again. "If I have to drink this, you should have to suffer and taste it too."

Elphaba laughed as Glinda pulled her in for another kiss. When they parted again, Elphaba gazed lovingly down at the sleepy blonde. "You'll hear no complaint from me. Rest Glinda, please. You need to rest."

Glinda nodded but her smile didn't fade. "You'll stay with me? You should rest too."

"I'm not going anywhere Glinda. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, you're never getting rid of me now." Elphaba replied, settling in beside the blonde, keeping an arm wrapped protectively over her.

"Thank Oz." Glinda sighed as she drifted back into slumber.

Elphaba watched her sleep until she could not keep her own eyes open any longer. The two slept through the night, blissfully ignoring the threats outside their tower as they rested peacefully.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N – Sorry, this one is kind of short but it was either cut it off here or not get anything posted today. Busy week. Thanks as always for the continued interest!

Chapter 21

Elphaba woke to a sharp stinging in her shoulder. As her eyes opened, she could barely make out a fuzzy brown form leaning over her. She yelped and sprang upright in the bed as her vision cleared.

Chistery hopped off the bed when Elphaba sat upright with a flutter of wings and a frightened yell.

Elphaba reached for her shoulder and for the first time noticed a bandage pressed against it with a substance that strangely resembled mud caked under it. She glanced sideways at Glinda, who was still sleeping soundly.

"Oz, Chistery, you scared me half to death." She said lowly so as not to wake Glinda. "Is-Is this mud?"

Chistery hopped back up on the bed with a sniff. She peeled back the bandage and scowled at the mess. The mud was slathered on her arm and shoulder; underneath the mud the wound was an angry red.

"This _is_ mud." Elphaba said with a cocked brow before she smirked. "I suppose I have ignored this a bit too long. But mud? Thank you for the effort though my friend."

Chistery stuck his tongue out at her and then hopped off the bed. Elphaba turned back to Glinda and leaned closer to gauge her condition. The blonde was sleeping soundly and as Elphaba placed a hand on her forehead, she smiled noticing the fever receding.

At Elphaba's touch, Glinda moaned in her sleep and shifted closer to her. "Mmm, Elphie?" she whispered without waking.

"Shh, rest Glinda. Everything is fine." Elphaba soothed, gently stroking her cheek. Elphaba smiled as Glinda sighed contentedly and didn't stir further.

Elphaba scooted off the bed carefully so as to not disturb Glinda, stretched and moved toward the window. Based on the position of the sun, Elphaba realized she and Glinda had slept well into the afternoon. She glanced down at her shoulder again and then moved back to the Grimmerie and began flipping through the pages.

She was still trying to locate the healing spell when she heard Glinda stir a while later. Elphaba pushed the book aside and rushed to the bed.

"Elphie?" Glinda called, an edge of panic in her voice. "Elphie, where are you?"

"I'm here Glinda, I'm here. It's all right. You're alright my love." Elphaba placed her hands on either side of Glinda's face and leaned in, pressing her lips to the pale forehead.

"Elphie. I didn't dream you? You're really here? And you really…" Glinda faltered then, an uncertain look on her face. Elphaba smiled almost shyly.

"I'm really here. And I really love you, if that's what you were wondering." Elphaba whispered. Glinda smiled, relieved. "How are you feeling today? You do know you still have to drink your medicine right? We've got to help you continue to regain your strength."

Glinda groaned at the thought of the drinking more of the potion and crinkled her nose. Elphaba smiled tenderly and laughed.

"Don't give me that look. It's for your own good Glinda. We have to get you well again." Glinda smiled up at Elphaba's worried face.

"Just don't forget our deal with that nasty stuff." Glinda said softly.

Elphaba felt a blush rising, along with a pleasant fluttering deep in her belly as she looked deeply into those blue orbs. "No reminder necessary." She replied with a sheepish grin.

Glinda felt her breath catch as Elphaba leaned closer and pressed their lips together. She held Elphaba as tightly as her weakened body would allow and moaned softly as Elphaba's hand tangled in her hair.

They broke apart as another coughing fit tore through Glinda's body. Elphaba scooped her up and cradled her tightly until the coughing subsided. "Glinda? Are you alright my sweet?"

Glinda nodded weakly against Elphaba's chest. "I'm fine Elphie, really. You've just taken my breath away, that's all." She tried to laugh but coughed again.

Elphaba eased her back down onto the pillow and gently stroked her cheek with her thumb as she cupped her face. She pressed her lips to Glinda's forehead again. "Shh. It's all right love. You just rest and I'll be right back with some more of our miracle drug. Your fever's broken, you're going to be just fine; do you hear me?"

Glinda nodded again and struggled to keep her eyes open. Elphaba bit her bottom lip worriedly as she watched Glinda dozing off yet again. The blonde seemed to be improving but was still weak and could not stand or even sit up with out assistance. She felt anger rising at the thought of what Morrible had almost gotten away with. Elphaba shuddered at the thought and pulled the blankets up tighter around Glinda.

Morrible. Elphaba's thoughts began to swim. Morrible couldn't be allowed to get away with all she had done. The City was crumbling and the Resistance was scattered but something still had to be done. She was still stewing over her options when she heard a commotion outside.

Elphaba ran to a window and looked out. Fiyero and Sarima were running through the courtyard toward the castle. Elphaba felt relief swell at the sight of them.

A few moments later, the two of them came rushing through the tower doorway, startling Glinda out of her slumber.

"Elphie?" She called. Glinda didn't have to look far; Elphaba was already perching next to her on the bed as she struggled.

"Easy Glinda. It's all right; it's just Fiyero and Sarima. They're here."

Glinda blinked and tried to steady her breathing as Fiyero and Sarima came closer to the bed. "Are you two alright?" Fiyero asked. "Glinda, we've been worried, how are you?"

"I'm fine Fiyero, how are you? What's happened?" Glinda asked in a shaky voice.

Elphabe kept a firm hold on Glinda's hand as she turned to look at her friends. "Fiyero, what's going on?"

Fiyero and Sarima exchanged a look before he replied. "It's bad Elphaba. The Gale Force and quite a few citizens are on their way here. Somehow they know where you're hiding. We came to warn you; you have to leave, now!"

"But…but what's happening in the City? Where is everyone? What's happened?" Elphaba asked, feeling her own panic rising.

Sarima placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "Most of the southern district has been burned to the ground. What Animals were left in the City were rounded up and slaughtered, along with anyone captured who was a suspected supporter. We barely got out ourselves. We're going to regroup and try to fight them off."

"Fight? You can't be serious! You're going to take on the entire Gale Force? That's suicide!" Elphaba exclaimed.

"What else can we do Elphaba?" Fiyero replied. "We tried to do this without force, but it's gotten us nowhere. This is our last chance. Morrible and the Wizard must be stopped! No matter what else happens, they must be stopped!"

Elphaba nodded. "You're right." She said softly. "I'll do it. I'll go back."

"What? No! Elphie, no!" Glinda cried, desperately reaching to draw her closer. "You can't Elphaba, I won't let you go back!" She was quickly wearing herself out further and Elphaba cringed at the pained look on Glinda's face.

"She's right Elphaba, you can't go back there. It's you they're after." Fiyero said firmly.

"Well then, I'm the one who should put an end to this!" Elphaba yelled, rising to her feet. "You two get Glinda out of here. Take her some placed safe; take her to Frottica, to her parents' home and wait for me there. I'll join you when I can."

"No Elphaba, please!" Sarima cried. "We came to warn you, not send you back in the midst of them. Please, you take Glinda to Frottica and wait for us. Or better yet, just get her out of Oz all together. You've both been through enough already, you can be happy away from all this!"

Elphaba shook her head. "No, my mind is made up. I'm going and I'm going to stop Morrible. She doesn't have the Grimmerie any longer, I'll be fine."

"No!" Glinda wailed. "Elphaba you can't leave me! Please!"

Elphaba reached for Glinda as she began to cough yet again from her exertion. She pulled Glinda tightly against her and buried her face in the limp blonde hair.

"It'll be alright Glinda. I'll come back for you. I promise!" Glinda continued to cry and clutched Elphaba desperately. Elphaba pulled away and looked the blonde in the eyes. "Glinda, please, look at me. We won't be safe until Morrible and the others are dealt with. I can actually do something to help, for once. I won't let her get away with what she's done…to Nessa, to the Animals…to you, especially you. I have to go."

Fiyero picked up a thick book from a desk nearby and quietly moved behind Elphaba with the book raised, poised to strike her. But Elphaba sensed him and turned, thrusting a hand out toward him. "Stop!" She yelled. Fiyero froze where he stood, a confused expression on his face. "You would strike me Fiyero?" The surprise was evident on her face. She flicked her wrist and the book went flying in the opposite direction.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." He muttered, eyes wide as he struggled to free himself from the impromptu magic. "Elphaba, you're talking crazy. Take Glinda and go somewhere safe. Please!"

Elphaba turned back to Glinda and kissed her. She willed the blonde to feel every ounce of love she could never actually express in that one kiss. As she pulled back, she wiped the tears from Glinda's face and rose. She quickly rushed for her broom and the spells she had written down from the Grimmerie.

"Fiyero, Sarima, you two take care of her. Get her out of here! And take the Grimmerie with you. It must not fall back into Morrible's hands. Go!"

With that, Elphaba leapt onto the broom and was out of the tower before anyone could stop her, Glinda's pained cries ringing in her ears.

xxxx

Elphaba was nearing the City hours later. The entire flight back, she was working on a plan for confronting Morrible. The only thing she had come up with was a direct attack and to take the sorceress by surprise. If she was still in the City that is.

Elphaba circled and gazed at the scenery below her. The southern district was smoking and in shambles. Glinda's home was still standing, but had clearly been attacked and ransacked. Bodies lay strewn about on the streets, Gale Force and citizen alike. What Animals had been left in the City and captured were slaughtered and placed on pikes throughout the area.

Elphaba cringed at the sight of the wreckage below her. She felt ill at the thought of what the people had suffered under Morrible, the Wizard, and Chuffrey of course. At the thought of Chuffrey and his hands ever touching Glinda, Elphaba felt her blood boil. There were soldiers milling about everywhere, cleaning up and tending to the injured. Random gunfire could still be heard in the distance.

She circled back toward the Palace, which also seemed to be in chaos. The street shops across from the Palace were being looted and there were fires burning in the streets. Elphaba was surprised to see the wreckage this close to the Palace. She neared what she remembered to be Morrible's balcony from her bubble excursion with Glinda and landed quietly. If anyone on the street took notice of her, they did not voice it.

Elphaba slipped quietly inside Morrible's quarters. There were no lamps lit and the rooms were swallowed in darkness. There was no movement and no sign of life from inside and she slipped further into the room.

"Where are you?" Elphaba muttered to herself, looking around.

"Right here, waiting for you Dearie." Came a voice from behind her in the shadows.

Elphaba spun just in time to make out Morrible's sneer as she felt her bones popping and dropped to her knees with a feral scream. She was blinded by pain as Morrible stood before her, chanting and fingers swirling in the air.

xxxx

Fiyero and Sarima loaded Glinda into the back of a wagon as gently as they could. She had cried herself into a state when Elphaba left and was now only semiconscious. Sarima settled in beside her while Fiyero slapped the reins on the horses and they pulled away.

Shouting and gunfire could be heard off in the distance. Fiyero glanced over his shoulder as the sounds drew closer.

"They're going to overrun us!" He called back to Sarima. "The wagon won't be nearly fast enough. Be ready with the gun if anyone tries to jump in there with you!"

Sarima nodded and reached for the gun with one hand and kept the other on Glinda's shoulder. She glanced back through the trees and saw soldiers in green break through the clearing onto the castle grounds. Fiyero slapped the reins again and spurred the horses onward.

They kept on, pushing the horses at an exhausting pace until the sounds of the soldiers faded into the distance. Still, Fiyero didn't stop until an hour later and the sun was barely filtering through the trees, leaving the forest in an eerie shadowy state.

He slowed the wagon to a stop and turned to meet Sarima's questioning gaze. "We have to rest the horses. They'll be no good to us if they're run to death."

Sarima nodded and stood up to stretch. "She's still sleeping soundly. I hope this is natural."

Fiyero hopped into the back of the wagon and knelt down next to Glinda. He placed his hand on her forehead. "Still feels as though the fever is down. She's probably just worn herself out. She'll be all right Sarima. We'll get her to her parents home and then Elphaba will meet us there."

Sarima smiled slightly and nodded. She slipped off into the trees to take advantage of the brief respite. Fiyero jumped down from the wagon and circled around inspecting the wheels and the horses' hooves to be ready to proceed. The second he heard the gruff voice behind him; Fiyero cursed himself for leaving the gun in the seat and out of his reach.

"You there. Just turn around nice and easy and no one will have to get hurt." The voice said. Fiyero turned and eyed the dirty and ripped Gale Force uniform. The man was unkempt and as dirty as his uniform and had his musket trained on Fiyero's chest. "What you got in the wagon there? And keep your hands where I can see 'em."

Fiyero raised his hands and looked steadily at the man. "I mean you no harm. I'm just traveling through."

"I said, what's in the wagon?" The man asked again, his voice rising.

"Lady Glinda, if you must know." Fiyero said with a cringe.

The man squinted and pursed his lips. "No kidding?" He inched closer to the wagon and stretched to peer over the side and into the bed. As he saw Glinda's still form, the man's eyes widened and a grin split his face. "You're not kidding. This is my lucky day. Captain Chuffrey has quite a reward out for the return of his beautiful wife. I just have to get rid of you and I'll even get some alone time with the lovely lady. My lucky day, certainly not yours."

The soldier tightened the grip on the musket and smiled as his finger inched toward the trigger. Fiyero heard a sickening crack and cringed, certain he'd been shot. Instead, he watched as the man fell to his knees and then facedown in the dirt, the gun dropping at his feet. Fiyero glanced up in surprise at Sarima holding a large tree branch.

"Good one." He muttered, kicking the gun away from the unconscious soldier. "Thank you."

"I refuse to be a widow before I'm even properly married." Sarima said dropping the branch with a smirk. "Well, come on then. We should get going."

Fiyero smiled and reached out a hand to help her into the back of the wagon. She met his eyes and smiled as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. With one final glance at the downed soldier, he scooped up the extra weapon and swung up into the seat. They were on their way again, Glinda still sleeping soundly in the back with Sarima keeping watch over her.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N – So sorry for the wait. I had the best of intentions of posting this over the weekend but life intervened once again. Thanks for sticking with the story!

Chapter 22

Elphaba felt the pressure finally lessen and she gasped out a choked breath. She was on her knees, trembling and curled into herself, eyes downcast. As a thick pair of feet entered her line of sight, Elphaba raised her eyes, still gasping for breath.

Morrible towered over her but she had at least ceased the spell she had cast over the green woman.

"Hello Dearie. I had a feeling you would show up here sooner or later." Morrible sneered down at her.

Elphaba watched as Morrible sauntered over to a large chair and squatted herself down into it. Her breath was finally steadying and she was feeling a little clearer as the pain became more bearable. Elphaba eyed Morrible but made no move to rise from her position on the floor.

"I've been looking forward to this moment for quite some time." Morrible continued. "And I intend to savor it. Everything you have ever cared about has been destroyed; Dillamond, the rest of the sorry Animals, the Resistance, Nessarose…Glinda."

Elphaba's eyes snapped to attention and she tensed as if ready to strike.

"Now, now, patience Miss Elphaba." Morrible soothed with a sickening grin. "I see I've struck a nerve. Was it your sister? Or your dearest roomie?"

Elphaba was shaking as she tried to retain her composure. The pain was quickly fading and she was waiting for the right opportunity to make a move. Morrible was still talking and Elphaba tried to focus.

"Let's see if this triggers anything, shallwe?" Morrible pulled a satchel from beside her and hefted it onto her lap. She opened the bag and pulled out first one shoe and then its pair. Sparkling, beautiful, jeweled shoes. "Recognize these Dearie?"

Rage coursed through Elphaba at the sight of Nessa's shoes and she leapt to her feet. "Don't you dare touch those!"

She sprang toward Morrible who merely pursed her lips and raised her hands again, the soft chant floating through the air of the room. Elphaba cried out again and collapsed onto the floor. The sound of her bones popping and joints snapping along with Elphaba's screams of pain quickly began to drown out Morrible's words.

Minutes passed and when Morrible was finally silent again, the only remaining sound was Elphaba retching on the floor and moaning. Once she was somewhat settled, Elphaba looked up through the dull thundering behind her eyes and tried to focus her vision on Morrible's laughing form.

"Temper, temper." The large woman laughed. "You never were one for keeping yourself cool and calm. Miss Elphaba, do try to collect yourself, you're looking a frightful mess."

Elphaba groaned and raised a shaking hand to face. She felt liquid running over her lips and down her chin. She wiped her mouth and when she pulled away, her hand was covered in red and trembling slightly. The sight almost made her stomach heave again.

Morrible continued to smile as Elphaba tried to regain her bearings. "Oh well, good effort I suppose Dearie, but there never was much correcting possible for you and your looks now was there? Now your Nessa, she was a beautiful creature. And lets not forget Miss Glinda of course. For something so vile and hideous, you certainly do surround yourself with beauty. Glutton for punishment perhaps?"

At the thought of Glinda, Elphaba felt her resolve strengthening. She had to move. She had to do something. And that meant getting up off the floor. Elphaba pulled herself upright and shakily rose to her feet. Morrible eyed her but did not begin to chant again.

"Where's the Wizard?" Elphaba asked, still trying to steady herself and ignoring the sight of the jeweled shoes taunting her from Morrible's lap.

Morrible laughed again. "Who knows, that twit. But never you mind Dearie, Oz is still quite secure. We have our glorious Captain Chuffrey to thank for that. We will of course have to find him a more suitable wife now that Glinda is dead, that ungrateful little trollop."

Elphaba felt her lungs being squeezed and for a moment thought Morrible had begun the spell again. "What?" she croaked.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Morrible asked, feigning alarm. "I do hate to be the one to break the news to you Miss Elphaba, but your precious Glinda was discovered and punished for the traitor that she was. Captain Chuffrey took great pleasure in gutting her. And the rest of your friends…what were their names? Well, no matter. It's over Elphaba Thropp. You are completely alone in this world. You ruined your only chance at happiness and that of those around you. You may as well have killed Glinda yourself."

Elphaba felt tears falling freely as Morrible rose from her chair and inched closer to her. Elphaba took a step toward her but before she could reach the large woman, Morrible downed her again with the spell. Elphaba swallowed down a scream even though she felt as if she were being ripped limb from limb. The pounding behind her eyes increased and she felt bile rising once again. Morrible continued to inch closer.

"Although," Morrible continued, "Glinda really didn't have much fight left in her, what with that little concoction I mixed up for her so she didn't struggle much. Tell me, did she regain her senses at all before you abandoned her to come back here and cross me? Really Elphaba, leaving her in her time of need like that. Did she cry for you as you flew away?"

Elphaba was shaking with pain but Morrible still did not let up.

"Your entire family would be alive today if not for you. Your mother and father. And your sister, she died cursing the name of Elphaba Thropp! That's right Dearie, hers was not an instant death. How else do you think I managed to get these shoes? She cursed you with her last dying breath! She handed her prized possession over to me simply to avoid them falling into your hands."

Elphaba, still on her knees, looked up and met Morrible's gaze. Hate and disgust radiated from the dark eyes before her and Elphaba was certain if Morrible could burn her with such a look, she gladly would. With the last strength she had, Elphaba fell forward, hands out and made contact with the sorceress. As soon as her hands found purchase, she quickly muttered the spell that had been at the forefront of her mind since she landed on the balcony.

Elphaba was certain electricity coursed through the two of them and singed the tips of her hair. She felt as if another twister storm had ripped through the very room as she fell backwards in a heap.

Her eyes slowly opened and she realized the spell Morrible had cast was no longer in effect but she could still feel the remnants of pain shooting throughout her body. She glanced to the side and saw Morrible stirring and shaking her head as if to clear the cobwebs.

"What in Oz was that?" Morrible bellowed, pulling herself to her feet. "What did you do? That my dear was an impressive parlor trick; the tragedy of your potential once again surfacing."

Elphaba smiled slightly, daring to hope the spell had been successful. "A-a binding spell." She stammered, still struggling to catch a breath. "It requires close proximity, direct physical contact actually."

Morrible sneered but Elphaba couldn't help but notice the brief flash of panic that crossed the woman's face. "Binding spell, we'll see about that won't we?" She raised her hand and began to chant once again and Elphaba involuntarily cringed. But then opened her eyes when the pain did not follow the chant.

Morrible's eyes widened in rage as she realized her words were having no effect. She closed the distance between them and dug her hands into Elphaba's shoulders, practically lifting her off the ground. "Undo this immediately!"

Elphaba was left weakened by the spell and was helpless to fend off the larger woman as she came barreling toward her. But as she felt Morrible lifting and shoving her as she screamed for the spell to be reversed, Elphaba felt her smile growing. Morrible's powers indeed were stripped.

At the sight of Elphaba's smile, Morrible went wild with rage. She backhanded Elphaba and watched as she sprawled across the floor yet again. Elphaba was momentarily surprised at the physical strength of the older, larger woman. She did not have time to contemplate further as Morrible's thick foot connected with her ribs and she hissed in pain.

Elphaba had the fleeting thought that stripping Morrible of her powers would still not save her from being beaten to death as the older woman raised her foot as if to crush the green woman beneath her. Elphaba closed her eyes, resigned to her fate of what seemed imminent death at Morrible's hands. But a familiar chattering landed on her ears and she caught sight of rapid fluttering.

Morrible screamed and swatted at Chistery as he swooped in and pulled at her hair, all the while kicking her and chattering incessantly. Morrible continued to flail as she moved closer to the doorway. With a final swat and yell, she rushed through the door and disappeared into the Palace hallway. Chistery slammed the door behind her.

Elphaba found she was unable to pull herself up to greet her friend as he hopped closer to her. She smiled weakly at him. "Took you long enough to get here."

Chistery stuck his tongue out at her and patted her shoulder as her vision faded and blackness overcame her.

xxxx

Fiyero glanced around, taking in their surroundings. They had made it to the railway station and slipped into a cargo bin undetected. He and Sarima carefully settled Glinda down onto the straw that was coating the floor. She had regained consciousness some hours ago but remained quiet.

Sarima remained by her side and attempted to draw Glinda into conversation but if the blonde heard, she gave no sign of it. She was awake but nothing more. Glinda refused to acknowledge their presence and merely stared into space until she would drift back into slumber.

She was now sleeping peacefully as they made their way toward Frottica. With any luck, they would be there by the following morning.

Sarima's brow was knitted with worry as she watched Glinda sleeping. "Fiyero, do you think she's alright? It's as if she's in a daze. And what about Elphaba? We shouldn't have let her take off on her own like that."

Fiyero let his gaze linger on Sarima for a few moments before he stood and moved closer to her. He knelt beside the dark haired woman and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "Glinda will be fine. I'm sure she's just in shock. And Elphaba, well she's Elphaba. She wouldn't have listened to anything else we had to say. She was determined to go and we both know there's no stopping her when her mind is made up."

Sarima nodded. "I suppose. I just hate feeling so helpless. I feel as though we abandoned the Resistance just when they needed us the most. We don't even know what's going on back in the Emerald City. They need us Fiyero!"

"Glinda needs us Sarima. We promised Elphaba to care for her and make certain she's safe. That duty is no less important than overthrowing the Wizard and Morrible." Fiyero reminded her. "I'm certain we'll hear news once we reach Frottica. And Glinda can rest at her parents' home while we wait for Elphaba to rejoin us. Then, we can regroup and decide our next course of action. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

Fiyero's words were so genuine that Sarima even found herself believing them. She smiled warmly at him and nodded her head.

Fiyero cleared his throat. "Sarima? I was wondering, that is…once this is all over…if you might want to…well, have dinner with me?" He rushed through the last half of his words as if afraid the courage to utter them would disappear.

Sarima fought to keep the smile from her face. "You mean like a date?" she asked in an even voice.

"Well, yes, like a date." Fiyero replied. He chanced a sideways glance at Sarima and saw her lips quirking and her eyes sparkling and he chuckled. "If we're to be married, we should at least have a date first, wouldn't you agree?"

"Seems reasonable." Sarima replied, still fighting a smile. "I should warn you though, I don't believe in long engagements."

Fiyero laughed outright. "Is twelve years just about long enough? Or is fifteen more the norm?"

Sarima smacked his arm playfully, finally allowing a full smile to grace her features. "I think twelve years is just about long enough."

Fiyero chuckled again and reached for her hand. He raised her hand to his lips and placed a chaste kiss to her knuckles before giving a wink and scooting to the other side of the train car to settle in for a nap. Sarima smiled and turned her attention back to Glinda, her hand still tingling pleasantly.

xxxx

Elphaba moaned as her eyes slid open once again. The room was dark except for an unusual shimmering a short distance away. She willed her vision to focus but the room seemed to be spinning.

As she pulled herself into an upright position on the floor, she groaned at the dull ache that radiated throughout her entire body. Elphaba felt nausea rising and tried to swallow past the lump quickly forming. Her throat was parched and her lips cracked and dry.

Chistery approached from the shadows and quickly grabbed her hand and pulled as if to force her to move. Elphaba tried to shake her head and force him to stop pulling her hand but the movement sent her world spinning once again and she dropped her head into her hands.

"Soldiers!" Chistery insisted, hopping up and down with his wings fluttering. "Leave!"

The sounds of shouts and boot heels on the marble hallways finally made their way to Elphaba's ears and she groaned. "No rest for the weary or those snapped in two."

She stood shakily to her feet using a chair for support but continued to stumble. She turned to try to make her way out to the balcony but quickly found herself sprawled on the floor once again as the dizziness engulfed her. Elphaba's already-wounded shoulder thumped from the force of the impact from her fall.

"Chistery," she moaned weakly. "I can't even walk. How am I to fly? I'll never keep the broom steady."

"I'll help." The Monkey replied. He scurried after the broom and as he placed it in Elphaba's hand, it once again came to life and rose into the air. Chistery helped Elphaba position herself onto the broom and he situated himself behind her, wrapping his arms around her thin form.

"Wait!" She called. "Nessa's shoes. Please Chistery, I can't leave them. Please."

Chistery huffed and scampered toward the shimmering shoes a short distance away. He scooped them up and resumed his position behind Elphaba; jeweled shoes firmly grasped in his feet.

Between his flapping wings and the broom's levitation, they were soon hovering slightly in the air.

"We don't have to go far." Elphaba mumbled. "Just some place safe for the time being until I can get my bearings. Glinda's, we can hide there. The soldiers wouldn't bother to check it again once they cleared it out."

Chistery nodded and chattered to show he understood. The slowly took flight and Elphaba gripped the broom tightly as she tried to keep from falling. Chistery tightened his hold and flapped his wings furiously. The pair flew on and the Palace faded into the distance as they headed toward the former Resistance headquarters.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N - We are coming to an end. Only one more chapter after this one. Unless I decide to add an epilogue, then two more but I might tie it all into one more. We shall see :) As always, thanks for the kind reviews and for sticking with the story! I certainly do appreciate it!

Chapter 23

Chase read through the papers he confiscated from Chuffrey's desk once again. The information contained there was certainly damning to the current administration, if the citizens could only be made aware and convinced of course.

He considered going to the City Council and speaking to them. But thus far, they showed no interest in rebelling against the Wizard. Chase could only hope he could find someone who would know what to do with the information. He scratched his head in frustration and continued perusing.

Chase let his mind wander while reading through the information. He thought of his family living in the southern district. That area of town was practically demolished and the residents were scattered. Chase could only hope his family had made it to safety before the troops marched in.

As his squadron commander called for them to gather and take their shift for patrol, Chase shoved the papers back into his jacket. They were to patrol the southern district yet again to round up any remaining suspected Resistance members. Chase checked his pistol and musket before heading out to join his fellow soldiers.

xxxx

Chuffrey growled as he pulled his saber from the shopkeeper's abdomen. The man had been unwilling, or unable, to disclose the location of the remaining Resistance members. Chuffrey was certain they had not all fled the City. And he was certain that once he located one of the traitors, he would discover the location of Glinda and the Witch. A flash of a grin crossed his face briefly when he imagined getting his hands on either of the women.

Chuffrey stalked back out into the City streets and scowled as he observed the four young Gale Force soldiers accompanying him. One soldier boldly approached the Captain and bowed slightly before speaking.

"Captain, any sign of the Witch, or Lady Glinda?"

Chuffrey stopped in his tracks and glared at the young man. He then swiftly backhanded him. "You dare address me without permission?" He growled before swinging his fist into the soldier's face again. "And obviously not you fool. I wouldn't be standing here if I knew where my wife has been taken. Split up. And don't bother returning to barracks until you find something useful!"

The soldiers scattered and Chuffrey glanced around, trying to decide his next move. He let out a frustrated yell and looked up into the sky as if seeking direction. When he caught sight of a dark figure moving through the air, his breath quickened.

Chuffrey's yell of frustration immediately turned to a laugh. He couldn't believe his luck as he sprinted off toward the direction the figure was heading. Who else could fly through the air other than the Witch?

Chuffrey kept an eye on the figure as he ran through the near abandoned section of the City. "Where are you going Witch?" He stopped short and smiled as he realized the figure was heading directly toward Glinda's home, which was looming in the distance. "Of course. Where else would you go but to your little whore's lair. Perfect."

He sprinted off toward Glinda's home, not bothering to round up reinforcements.

xxxx

Elphaba used the broom for support as she shuffled into her former home. She stopped to listen for any activity inside but heard nothing. Chistery remained by her side, clutching the jeweled shoes. The dizziness had finally passed but Elphaba was still feeling the residual effects and pain from the spell. She briefly wished she had found that healing spell again before leaving Kiamo Ko.

The pair moved through the rooms and Elphaba's eyes widened at the wreckage. All the furniture was demolished and some walls were even knocked completely down. She couldn't help but smile ruefully at the sight of the wall safe in the foyer, still completely intact.

"Well, at least Glinda's painting is in one piece. Certainly can't say the same for the rest of this place." She muttered.

Elphaba shuffled through the rest of the rooms. Papers were scattered and the desks were all emptied, their contents littering the floor. She led Chistery further into the large home and finally stopped once they reached the den on the second floor. The scenery was similar to the rest of the mess and destruction.

Elphaba leaned against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor. She drew her legs up to her chest and rested her head on knees. Chistery squatted beside her, smoothing Elphaba's hair and patting her shoulder.

"Chistery," she asked softly, "do you think Glinda is safe? Morrible said…she…oh Oz." Elphaba could not contain her tears further and felt sobs wracking her body as worry and exhaustion became too much to battle. Her thoughts swirled between wondering if Glinda was safe and mourning for her lost sister. Elphaba's breath came in gasps as she struggled to stop crying. The sting from the tears did not even register with the broken green woman.

"She's safe. She has to be. Fiyero and Sarima wouldn't let anything happen to her. But what was I thinking leaving her? Chistery, we have to go back! I have to make sure Glinda is alright."

Elphaba tried to pull herself up but groaned as her weakened and stiff muscles protested. Chistery slipped one of the jeweled slippers into Elphaba's lap. "Wizard?" He said with a sad look.

Elphaba groaned again and buried her face in her hands. "I don't even know where the Wizard is! And Morrible is still on the loose. At least she seems to be powerless. Maybe I was fooling myself Chistery. What can I do? How can I stop the Wizard and Morrible? They've defeated and scattered the Resistance, killed my sister, and now possibly Glinda. Chistery, tell me what to do, please!"

Chistery scooted closer and tapped the shoe. "Chuffrey hurt Glinda. Morrible too. They're bad."

Elphaba looked at him and nodded, new resolve forming. "And we can't let them get away with that can we? I have to at least find Chuffrey. At least Morrible has been slowed down right? I have to finish this. I have to do something! I can't let the Resistance down again; I can't let Glinda down. When this is over, I'll be happy to spend the rest of my life with Glinda, taking care of her, making it up to her for dragging her into this mess."

Chistery hopped up and stretched his wings while rubbing his belly. "Food. For both." Elphaba smiled slightly and nodded. He scrambled to the window and opened it. With a glance over his shoulder, Chistery fluttered out into the night sky once again.

Elphaba tilted her head back and looked up at the ceiling. Her eyes drifted shut as exhaustion claimed her.

xxxx

Glinda groaned and opened her eyes as she was rattled awake. She squinted and tried to sort out her surroundings. Sarima was sitting next to her, asleep leaning against a bale of hay. Glinda strained her neck and saw Fiyero also asleep on the other side of what she could only assume was a train car.

She tried to pull herself into a sitting position but growled in frustration when she realized she was still too weak. The noise and motion startled Sarima awake.

"Hey," she said softly. "How are you feeling? Are you alright?"

Glinda tried to smile but she imagined it looked more like a grimace. "I'm still alive. Sarima, any word from Elphaba?"

Sarima scooted closer and reached for Glinda's hand. She shook her head sadly. "We haven't even seen any newspapers or received word of any kind from the City. We'll be in Frottica shortly. Surely we'll learn something there. I'm sure she's fine Glinda. She'll be back, you'll see."

Glinda felt tears pooling for what seemed the hundredth time in such a short while. "I hope you're right. I can't help but worry though. Nothing has ever come easy for her and I'm not sure why I should hope that it would now. I just have a horrible feeling that I'm never going to see her again. And I don't think I'll be able to stand that. I love her."

Tears were streaming freely down Glinda's pale cheeks. Sarima brushed her hair from her forehead tried to comfort the blonde as she sobbed. She gently pulled Glinda into her lap and held her until she had drifted back to sleep. Sarima raised her eyes and met Fiyero's worried gaze across the car. When their eyes met, Fiyero smiled and nodded slightly. Sarima returned the smile and glanced down at the shattered blonde in her lap and wondered how she could still feel such hope from one man's glance when the world seemed to be crumbling around them.

xxxx

Chuffrey slipped silently into the Resistance headquarters. The run to the mansion was longer than he expected and he was left slightly winded. He pulled his pistol from its holster and moved further into the foyer. He carefully stepped over the debris so as to not make noise. Each room on the first floor was checked with no sign of the Witch.

Chuffrey crept up the staircase toward the second floor. He cringed when the step creaked loudly under his boot and listened intently for any movement to show he'd been heard. Satisfied he was still undetected, Chuffrey continued to the top of the staircase.

He gripped the handle to the door closest to him and opened it a crack, peeking inside. Once again, he was met with silence. Proceeding to the next room, Chuffrey wondered if had been seeing things in the night sky and did not in fact witness the Witch returning to her home.

Chuffrey slipped into the next room, a storage closet apparently. He again saw nothing out of the ordinary. He quietly moved back out into the hallway and headed to the next door. It happened to be cracked open already so he peeked inside and observed a den.

Chuffrey pushed the door open and stepped inside, taking in the scene around him. Much like all the other rooms, the furniture was busted and broken and papers scattered. He once again lowered the arm holding the pistol and turned to exit and continue his search when the sight of a broom propped in the corner caught his eye. Chuffrey's gaze narrowed and he whirled to survey the rest of the room.

He barely had a chance to raise his arm to block the blow aimed at his head. Chuffrey hissed as a wooden chair leg was smashed across his shoulder and arm, barely missing his head. He growled and spun away to put distance between himself and his attacker.

Chuffrey smiled as he viewed the Witch standing before him. She was panting slightly and she kept the chair leg raised, ready to strike again. She looked unsteady on her feet however and had what appeared to be blood on her neck and hands. Her raven hair was pulled away from her face but stray strands had come loose and gave her a wild look along with her wide, dark eyes.

"Hello Witch." Chuffrey said with a chuckle. "Or is it Elphie as my precious wife Glinda likes to call you?"

"You," Elphaba spat, "you have no right to even breathe her name. After what you've done. What you allowed Morrible to do to her!"

She was trembling as she gripped the wooden leg tightly. Chuffrey on the other hand, seemed totally relaxed. He kept his hand by his side, still gripping the pistol.

"Tell me," he said smoothly. "Is my wife with you? Is she here? As I'm sure you can imagine, I would love nothing more than to see her again and get my hands on her. Around her throat to be exact."

Elphaba's jaw dropped slightly. "You mean…you haven't seen her? You don't know where she is?"

"Of course I don't know where she is, how could I? You flew off with her in case you've forgotten!" His temper was rising now.

A relieved sigh escaped Elphaba and she smiled slightly. "Then she is still alive." She said softly. "Morrible lied. Of course she lied!"

"What are you babbling about Witch?" Chuffrey asked, thoroughly confused. "Let me guess, you've misplaced my wife. Well, no matter, Morrible seemed certain her little concoction would send Glinda to her eternal reward so I wouldn't get your hopes up. A lot of good it did you to swoop in and fly off with her. You had to be a hero and return to the Emerald City and save the day. And now you've lost your little pet. Well, if Glinda is still alive when I find her, I'll make sure to make Morrible's words come true. But…I'm certain that little whore is dead. Morrible seemed quite confident in her potion abilities."

Elphaba gripped the chair leg tighter. Chuffrey noticed her tensing and his smile widened. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the jeweled shoes and he quickly bent to pick one up.

"Ah yes, the infamous prized possession of the Wicked Witch of the East." He said in an appraising tone. "I bet these mean quite a lot to you don't they? Do you know how Morrible got her hands on them? As your precious sister was groaning and taking her last breaths, Madame Morrible pried them off her feet and then proceeded to end her sorry life. She dealt a deathblow with these very shoes! Did you know that Witch? Look closely, you can still see the blood smeared on the heel."

Chuffrey laughed as Elphaba paled considerably and let out a low moan. The chair leg was beginning to tremble as her composure slipped.

"But you know what the real kicker is?" He continued with a smirk. "Morrible made sure the Eminent Thropp knew her life was cut short because of you. If you had just behaved yourself, your sister would still be alive. As would our precious Glinda. You've made a widower out of me, and at such a young age. I think you owe me an apology Witch."

Elphaba was shaking but tightened her grip on the wooden leg and tried to force herself to hold it steady. Chuffrey tossed the shoe onto the pile of debris littering the center of the floor and laughed again.

"Looking for a fight Witch?" He sneered. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this."

Chuffrey raised the pistol and leveled it on Elphaba, whose eyes narrowed. He laughed and tossed the gun to the side with a shake of his head, instead pulling out a knife. "I'm going to make this last. Take my time." Chuffrey said with a low growl as he inched closer.

Elphaba tried to remember the spells she had read through in the Grimmerie. She still had the papers with her that she had written them on but with Chuffrey advancing with his knife, it did not seem the best time to drop the chair leg. And her mind was still too fuzzy from Morrible's magic to recall the other spells.

Chuffrey thrust the knife toward her and she jumped back with a yelp, swinging the wooden leg towards him once again. Chuffrey laughed as he dodged the blow. He charged Elphaba and with a shove, sent her sprawling across the floor with a grunt, her wooden chair leg clattering off uselessly to the side.

Before Elphaba could pull herself to her feet, Chuffrey charged again. A well-placed kick to her abdomen flipped her onto her back and she cried out. He landed another kick before he reached down and pulled Elphaba up roughly by her arm and pinned her against the wall. She swung her free hand and connected with Chuffrey's jaw but he kept his hold on her.

As she struggled to free herself, she continued to strike him with her free fist and claw at his face. She grinned slightly when she saw that she had drawn blood across his cheek. Chuffrey growled again raised the knife.

Elphaba was able to move sideways just enough to avoid a direct blow from the blade and instead received only a slicing cut to her upper arm. She hissed in pain but quickly raised her knee, connecting with his lower belly. Chuffrey's grip loosened then and Elphaba broke free, running toward the door.

Her previous exhaustion was beginning to resurface and she felt her strength flagging. She continued to race down the hallway, cursing herself for leaving the broom in the den with Chuffrey.

She didn't have time to contemplate further as she heard Chuffrey barreling down the corridor behind her. Just as she reached the staircase, he plowed into her and they both toppled down the stairs landing in a heap on the bottom floor.

xxxx

Fiyero lifted Glinda and carried her toward the wagon that Sarima had rounded up for them. They arrived in Frottica with no incident and were heading to Glinda's childhood home to await further news and hopefully Elphaba herself.

Fiyero grabbed a newspaper from the corner stand before hopping up into the wagon and clicking the reins. The headlines read of chaos in the Emerald City. He barely glanced through the stories however. There would be plenty of time to read when they were all safely situated.

Glinda drifted back into her near silent state after crying herself to sleep on the train. Sarima dutifully remained by her side in the back of the wagon and hummed softly, hoping to offer some small amount of comfort.

After a short while, they passed through the gates to Glinda's home. The family home was nestled in a valley with trees around and the walls were covered in ivy giving it a regal appearance. The grounds were still well maintained even though no one was currently living there. It would be a perfect place to wait for Elphaba to return. Glinda could rest comfortably in a familiar setting and the soldiers had not yet reached that far north.

When Glinda was in fact settled into her old room to sleep, Fiyero and Sarima headed to the kitchen to prepare something to eat, newspaper firmly in hand.

xxxx

Elphaba groaned as her eyes opened. She felt pain but couldn't locate where it was centralized; it seemed widespread. It could be any number of things, including her shoulder she never bothered to heal, her new wound from the blade, or remnants of Morrible's spell, or now, the tumble down the flight of stairs, Elphaba thought ruefully.

She instantly became alert when she heard Chuffrey shuffling close by. Elphaba tried to pull herself to her feet but found she could do no more than crawl as she tried to escape yet again. The sound of the knife blade scraping across the marble floor sent a chill down her spine and she pushed herself forward with a grunt of pain.

With a yell, Chuffrey lunged toward Elphaba before she could move out of his reach. She emitted her own cry as the blade plunged into her thigh. Chuffrey kept a hand on the knife and snarled as he pulled the blade free. She screamed as pain shot through her.

She twisted and kicked with the leg that was not injured, doubling Chuffrey over in pain. He recovered quickly however and she was unable to scoot further out of his reach. She grimaced as she saw the blood pooling under her leg.

Chuffrey scrambled closer and raised the blade over his head again. "Enough Witch. This ends now!"

Elphaba watched the knife slice through the air, seemingly in slow motion, and felt the air leave her lungs, anticipating the blow. A loud crack rang out and Chuffrey jerked slightly. His face showed his confusion and then turned to pain as a red stain began to spread across his chest. The knife dropped from his hand and he fell backwards, gasping for breath.

Elphaba didn't recognize the sob that escaped her lips as she tried to scramble away from Chuffrey's body once again. She turned slightly and gasped as she saw a green jacket approaching. The Gale Force soldier was still holding his pistol as he knelt before her.

Without a word, he pulled a cloth from his pack and reached for her leg. As Elphaba tried to shy away from the soldier, he raised a hand and spoke softly. "Easy Miss. I just want to help. We need to stop the bleeding in your leg."

She hissed as he tied the cloth tightly around her leg over the wound. "You're-you're a soldier. Why are you helping me? Who are you? Don't you know who I am?"

The young man smiled. "Of course I know who you are. My name is Chase, I'm a friend…from the southern district."

"The southern…but you're a Gale Force soldier!" She exclaimed.

"Yes Miss, but not voluntarily. My family couldn't afford to pay the Wizard's tax. Didn't even have the extra chickens they were accepting as an alternative to coin, so I was conscripted into the army as payment. Quite a few of us were taken so we stuck together and even recruited a few more lads to join us. We've got quite the coup ready for when the time is right." Chase said, as he looked Elphaba in the eye.

Elphaba glanced back toward Chuffrey and she felt her body going weak as exhaustion settled in once again, this time mixed with relief. Chase followed her gaze toward Chuffrey's lifeless body.

"I never did like Captain Chuffrey." He said softly. "I saw him manhandle Miss Glinda once. And then when she fell ill…Where is she? Is she alright?"

Elphaba's attention snapped back to the young man in front of her and she felt herself crumbling, much to her chagrin. "I don't know! Oh Oz, I don't know!" She wailed suddenly, burring her face in her hands. "She was so weak and sick! And Morrible said Glinda was dead. And I left her! I left her to come back here and now I don't even know if she's alive, oh Oz!"

Chase looked around, rather uncomfortable, trying to decide what to do to help the injured woman. He decided placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing gently was the best he could come up with. It seemed to help and her sobbing subsided slightly.

It was then that Chase felt something hard connect with his head and he slumped forward with a groan before he lost consciousness.

"Chistery!" Elphaba exclaimed as the Monkey dropped the iron poker from the fireplace. "He's not the enemy Chistery, he helped me."

Chistery tilted his head and glanced down at the soldier sprawled before them. With a shrug, the Monkey nudged him slightly but turned back to Elphaba and extended a piece of bread towards her. Elphaba shook her head and sighed. "I hope you didn't kill him. I don't need another death on my conscience."

When Chase woke a short time later, he was alone with the Captain's body.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N - Ahh, last chapter. I hope it's not too rushed but it felt right ending it. And I think I tied everything up. If not...imagination is a wonderful thing :) Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, alerting, and just sticking with me in general!

Chapter 24

Elphaba stumbled through the dark City streets. She could hear shouts from soldiers continuing their patrols looking for the last of the Resistance members. She sank down beside a garbage bin in an alley to rest and gather her thoughts.

Chistery remained close but kept an eye on the alley entrance as if on guard. They had fled the mansion quickly after Chistery rounded up the broom and jeweled slippers.

"I do hope that young man isn't hurt too badly." Elphaba murmured sleepily. "I should have thanked him. I don't think I thanked him for saving me. Did I thank him Chistery? Maybe we should go back and make certain he's all right. Chistery?"

The Monkey hopped closer when Elphaba called for him and looked at her, his little brow wrinkled in worry. She seemed almost in a panic and to be talking out of her head.

"Chistery, come on, we have to keep moving. We have to find the Wizard and Morrible. And we need to go back for that soldier." Elphaba pulled herself up, using the bin for support. She was breathing heavily.

Chistery fluttered up to the top of the garbage bin and reached to try to steady Elphaba. "No. Home." He said with a shake to his little head. "Going home. Glinda."

"Glinda," Elphaba said, as if she had forgotten all about the blonde. "Yes, we have to get to Glinda. She's not well. She needs me. I love her and I left her when she needed me!"

Chistery huffed and shook his head again. But he hopped off the metal bin and scooped up the broom. Once they were finally situated on the broom, they rose into the night sky, not caring if they were seen leaving the City or not. They flew north until Chistery was struggling to hold Elphaba steady on the broom. He guided them lower until they landed in a secluded, wooded area and Elphaba slumped to the ground with a groan.

Chistery stood watch over her as she slept. When Elphaba woke, she was slightly clearer but not significantly stronger. She had dreamt of Glinda, smiling and waiting for her to return. Elphaba kept the image of those bright blue eyes in her mind as she pushed herself onward, home to Glinda.

xxxx

Glinda remained out on the lawn watching the skies for any sign of Elphaba returning to her. Almost a week had passed since they had arrived in Frottica. She would only enter the home at dusk and would return back to the lawn chair when the sun rose. Glinda was still weak and could not move about without assistance. Sarima and Fiyero tried to tend to her but Glinda refused to move from her chair watching the skies.

Glinda felt hope slipping as another day passed with no sign of Elphaba. Her dreams were plagued of visions of Elphaba in prison or worse. The only consolation was the positive reports from the City. It seemed that all was not lost where the Resistance and the Wizard were concerned. However, Glinda was still troubled that Elphaba had not been cleared. In fact, the papers were devoid of any mention of their so-called witch.

She would often wake in a panic, crying out for Elphaba. Sarima would come bounding into the room and try to calm her but Glinda would then remain awake the rest of the night until the sun began to peak over the horizon. Then she would quietly eat what breakfast Fiyero and Sarima would place before her before they would help her resume her position on the lawn facing south.

Finally, at the end of the sixth day, Glinda felt her breath catch at the sight of a figure clad in black, landing at the edge of the lawn. Glinda was till too weak to rise from the chair on her own and merely leaned forward and gripped the arms of the chair as she saw Elphaba approach.

What Glinda saw before her was a broken woman. Elphaba wearily limped toward her, her shoulders slumped and her face drawn. Her eyes were red rimmed and blood shot and she moved as if every step, every breath, pained her.

Elphaba's hair was loose around her shoulders and she looked as if she hadn't eaten or slept in weeks. Her breath was ragged. She dropped the broom from her hands and as she stopped in front of Glinda, Elphaba sank to her knees.

With a strangled cry, Elphaba buried her head in Glinda's lap, clutching at her thighs desperately, bunching the gown and robe into her fists as she sobbed. Glinda felt her own tears falling as she leaned over the broken form before her. She stroked her hands through raven hair and tried to calm Elphaba's sobs. Elphaba's body shook as Glinda clutched at her shoulders and back.

"So you've come back then? Or am I dreaming again?" Glinda whispered through her tears, still softly stroking Elphaba's hair.

Elphaba continued to sob into Glinda's lap. When her breathing finally slowed, she raised her head and met Glinda's striking blue eyes. She nodded slightly. "I'm sorry Glinda." She choked out. "I'm sorry I left you when you needed me. And I failed. I didn't find the Wizard. Nessa, the Animals, the Resistance…you…I failed you. I'm so sorry."

Elphaba dropped her head back into Glinda's lap. Glinda sighed slightly. "Have you not bothered to read the papers then Elphie?" She asked, her lips quirking into a small smile.

Elphaba cringed and shook her head. Glinda chuckled and ran her hand through Elphaba's hair again. "The Wizard is gone Elphie." She smiled tenderly as Elphaba slowly raised her head and looked up at her with questions written all over her face.

"That's right." Glinda continued. "It's all over the papers. He decided it was high time he returned to his native home of Kansas, wherever that may be. Turns out he got wind of the fact that Morrible no longer has any magical abilities to protect him. I find it hard to believe that you had nothing to do with that. And it seems some very damaging documents were made public so all involved thought it best he be on his way."

Elphaba's dark eyes narrowed in questioning. "Apparently, reports of his activity against the Animals and his plans for invading the neighboring provinces did not settle well with the City Council and the leaders of those provinces surrounding the City. A coup also formed among the Gale Force. It seems they were not all following blindly and they gathered quite a bit of support. So the Wizard took it upon himself to voluntarily abdicate his throne. He's gone Elphaba. You didn't fail. And most certainly, you didn't fail me."

Elphaba shook her head in disbelief. Glinda smiled through her tears. "It's true Elphaba, Oz is free of the Wizards tyranny. Of course, there's much work to be done to be certain that one worse than the Wizard doesn't attempt to take the throne. But he's gone, along with Morrible. Those documents also mentioned what she did to me and an arrest warrant has been issued. She can't hide for long."

Elphaba's head was swimming; she had trouble catching her breath. "Are, are you alright Glinda?"

Glinda cupped Elphaba's cheeks and made sure Elphaba was looking her in the eye before she responded. "I will be, now that you've come back. I love you Elphaba Thropp. And you better not leave me ever again or you'll have hell to pay, do you understand me?"

Elphaba choked out a laugh between her tears and wrapped her arms around Glinda's still-frail form. She nodded. After a few moments, she straightened herself up but remained on her knees. She reached a shaking hand to cup Glinda's pale cheeks. "I love you Glinda. Oz, I don't deserve you but I love you."

Elphaba closed her eyes as tears again leaked from her eyes and stung her skin. Glinda wiped them away quickly. "You just let me decide who deserves my love and devotion. I happen to think you're pretty wonderful Miss Thropp."

Elphaba smiled through her tears as she again met Glinda's blue eyes, which were also brimming with tears. Elphaba lifted her other hand to Glinda's face and stroked her cheeks with her thumbs. She smiled as she leaned in and pressed her trembling lips to Glinda's.

"Hey now," a familiar voice called from the cottage doorway, "I thought you were morally opposed to being the other woman."

Glinda and Elphaba both laughed as Fiyero walked toward them with his arm around Sarima's shoulders.

"Well, yes, about that," Elphaba muttered pulling away from Glinda and rising shakily to her feet, gently pulling Glinda with her, supporting her. "I'm sorry to inform you that you are in fact a widow. Terribly sorry my love."

Glinda sighed as Elphaba's arms held her close. "I suppose I had that coming." She looked up into Elphaba's gaze and smiled again. She suddenly felt stronger as Elphaba pulled her close and helped her stand.

Elphaba smiled down at her as she stroked Glinda's blonde hair. "We're quite the pair you and I. You're an invalid and I'm as mad as a loon."

"But you're my loon." Glinda said softly.

Elphaba lowered her head, pressing her forehead against Glinda's. Her eyes drifted closed. "My sweet," Elphaba muttered softly. "Do you think perhaps we could take this reunion inside? I'm still feeling a little shaky."

Glinda looked up at Elphaba with worry evident on her face as Fiyero and Sarima stepped in, one on each side.

"Let's get these lovebirds inside." Fiyero said as he steadied Elphaba. She was quickly losing the strength she had left. Chistery swooped in then and followed silently.

The two couples made their way inside slowly. Elphaba was led to Glinda's room and she dropped onto the bed barely conscious. Sarima and Glinda helped clean Elphaba up and dress her wounds, Sarima doing most of the work. Glinda remained seated beside Elphaba and held her hand or stroked her brow when a pain would strike. Glinda reminded herself to pull out the Grimmerie as soon as Elphaba was rested and force her to find a spell to heal her wounds.

When Elphaba's wounds were bandaged and she appeared to be resting, Sarima moved to head to her own room. She stopped in the doorway and glanced back at the pair, smiling softly when caught Glinda's eye.

"Thank you Sarima. Words will never be enough but…thank you."

"No need to thank me. We're friends." Sarima said with a shrug. With another smile, she slipped outside, leaving the two alone.

Glinda slid down next to Elphaba on the bed and gently traced her jaw line with her thumb. A smile began to twitch and Elphaba turned toward the blonde. Her eyes opened and Glinda fought a grimace at just how tired and pained Elphaba appeared.

"Oh, love. What did they do to you?" Glinda asked, still stroking Elphaba's face.

"Nothing much. I certainly haven't been poisoned by a powerful sorceress."

"No," Glinda replied with a smirk. "Just shot, stabbed, and Oz knows what else you're not telling me."

Elphaba reached for Glinda's hand and lightly pressed her lips to the small hand and her eyes drifted closed again. "That's the most of it. I'll be fine in a few days time. We both will."

Glinda nodded, marveling at the strength she felt just being close to Elphaba once again. "Everything is going to be fine Elphie. We're together finally. Oz will soon be safe again. We just have to clear your name of course. That shouldn't be too much trouble as you were seen to be in opposition to the Wizard and Morrible from the start. Thanks to the documents that Chase found and made public, all of Oz knows that they are the true villains."

At the familiar name, Elphaba's eyes snapped back open. "Chase…that's the name of the soldier who saved me from Chuffrey. So, Chistery didn't kill him then. That's a relief."

"Saved you…I'm not certain I want to know the details." Glinda said with a scowl. "I thought there was something about that young man that I trusted. I'll have to thank him for helping you return to me."

Elphaba felt herself drifting off but she struggled to keep her eyes open. Glinda gazed at her and again felt a pang at the weary look to Elphaba's features. Glinda leaned and pressed her lips to her forehead. "Rest my love. And when you wake, I'll be right here, waiting for you. I love you Elphaba Thropp. And I intend to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much."

Elphaba smiled, only barely awake. She pulled Glinda flush against her and twirled a blonde curl between her fingers. "My little romantic. I do love you Glinda."

Glinda felt her heart warm as she looked up into Elphaba's face as it relaxed into sleep. She cuddled closer and kept an arm wrapped securely around Elphaba as she too drifted off into contented slumber.

xxxx

Epilogue – three months later

Glinda's eyes cracked open as sunlight streamed through the curtains. She raised one eyebrow when she caught the pair of dark brown eyes gazing back at her. Elphaba's eyes sparkled as she realized Glinda was awake.

"Finally," she said softly. "I've been waiting for you to wake up for an hour. You look so cute when you sleep that I didn't want to wake you. But…" Elphaba pulled the sheet down off of Glinda's naked form and pressed her lips to the bare shoulder. "Another five minutes and I would have had to take drastic measures to rouse you."

Glinda giggled, as she was pulled closer to Elphaba, their naked limbs tangling once again. "You're insatiable Thropp!" Her giggle quickly turned to a moan as Elphaba found just the right spot on her neck.

"You love it." Elphaba murmured without taking her lips from Glinda's pale neck.

"MmmHmmm." Glinda mumbled before tugging Elphaba toward her and crashing their lips together.

A while later, the two were lazily tracing their fingertips over each other's bare skin, content to simply be together.

"So, Lady Glinda the Good…what's on the agenda today?" Elphaba asked, curling tighter against Glinda's back.

The blonde giggled and stroked the green arm holding her tightly. "Today, Miss Elphaba, we meet with the City Council. I have every intention of reintroducing you into society. With the Animal bans already being overturned and the Animals returning to the City, you'll have more allies than you realize. The rest of the citizens will come to love and trust you as much as I do. They'll have no choice really, as their newly appointed head of state, I'll order it."

Elphaba worried her bottom lip, as she turned thoughtful. "Glinda are you certain? I don't mind remaining hidden. If it would keep you safe…"

"Nonsense!" Glinda exclaimed, turning slightly to better look into Elphaba's eyes. "I won't rest until all of Oz knows what you did to save them from the Wizard and Morrible. And put a stop to Chuffrey and his brutality. Everything will be fine, you'll see. And if they won't accept you, well, we'll just leave and never look back."

"You would leave all of this behind? For me?" Elphaba asked almost shyly. She still sometimes had difficulty comprehending that this beautiful blonde woman loved her.

Glinda smiled tenderly. "In a clock tick. We'd better get moving. Sarima has asked us to help her pick out the final decorations for the wedding next week. And after that Chase has asked to present a report on the new recruits for the Gale Force. We really should get out of bed."

Elphaba smirked. "We're not meeting Sarima for another two hours are we? Plenty of time."

Glinda laughed as she felt Elphaba tugging at the sheets once again. "Why do we even bother with the sheets Elphie? You're just not satisfied until they're in a heap on the floor."

"That's right. But I think perhaps we should talk about this later."

Glinda felt tears pooling with the thought of just how perfect her life now seemed. After the citizens learned of her survival, they insisted Lady Glinda return to power. Morrible had been located only days after Elphaba arrived in Frottica and was secure in Southstairs. The Animals were returning and the bans were being overturned with very little resistance. And she had Elphaba. Who was currently making her feel quite amazing. Yes, their future was bright indeed. Glinda felt certain she could burst with joy as she met Elphaba's loving gaze. They smiled, full of love and hope for a new day in Oz.


End file.
